New Life Begins
by SupnatLifeStyle
Summary: Dean tinédzser kora óta prostituáltként dolgozik, hogy el tudja tartani az öccsét. 30 évesen sem tud ebből kiszakadni. Egy este Castiel felveszi a kocsijába, de egy rendőrségi razzia során mindkettőjüket letartóztatják. Ezután elválnak az útjaik, de Dean nem tudja kiverni a fejéből a férfit.
1. Chapter 1

A luxus terepjáró lassan fordult be a sarkon. Dean egyből észrevette, és kissé csalódottan tudatosult benne, hogy ez sem Ő.

Amióta félresikerült a kis randevúja a Castiel nevű pasassal, azóta minden nap azt várta, hogy újra felbukkan, és befejezhetik, amit elkezdtek. Bár ezt még soha egyetlen ügyféllel sem kívánta, ebben a férfiban volt valami, ami megfogta. És folyton arra gondolt, hogy milyen lett volna, ha…

Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a fekete haját, ragyogóan kék szemét, a selymes bőrét, és finom, hosszú ujjait. Minden nap az utcán azon kapta magát, hogy szinte várja, mikor bukkan fel újra egy autó, és csalódott minden alkalommal, amikor látta, hogy nem Ő az. Folyton elkalandozott, és ebben a szakmában figyelni kell a lehetséges ügyfeleket. Már többet is elszalasztott, ahogy most is majdnem. Pedig a gazdagokat nem szabadott elmulasztani. Ez az autó pedig kőgazdagnak tűnt. Igaz, a milliomosoknak általában fura kívánságaik voltak, de semmi olyan, amit ne lehetett volna teljesíteni. Volt olyan férfi, aki arra rejszolt, hogy Dean a feleségét dugta. Volt olyan, aki azt akarta, hogy Dean legyen felül –ami viszonylag ritkán fordult elő a pályafutása során- és volt olyan, aki csak azt nézte végig, ahogyan ő kiveri magának. Ezek nem voltak túl perverz dolgok, és jól meg is fizették. Az extra pénz pedig mindig jól jött, mert azt jelentette, hogy annyival is kevesebbet kell az utcán lennie.

Voltaképpen fogalma sem volt, miért is csinálja. Annyira nem volt oda érte. Sam –akiért az egészet elkezdte- már jól menő ügyvéd volt, többször is akart neki állást ajánlani. De nem fogadta el. Talán, mert nem akart senkitől függni, talán csak azért, mert így könnyebb volt leplezni azt a tényt, hogy inkább a férfiakhoz vonzódik. Egy férfi prostituáltnál ez természetes volt, hogy férfi-nő ügyfeleket elégít ki, de nem volt egyértelmű, hogy meleg. Nos, Dean az volt, bár ezt sokszor még maga előtt is tagadta. Voltak női kuncsaftjai, bár eléggé ritkán, és azt sem élvezte jobban, mint az idősödő üzletembereket, akik a családi Volvo hátsó ülésén dugták meg. De valahol mégis azt érezte, hogy inkább a férfiakhoz húz. Ők nem játszották meg magukat. Nem akarták, hogy Dean hazudjon nekik, hogy mennyire ellenállhatatlanok, vagy, hogy mennyire különlegesek. Ők csak azt akarták, hogy leszopja őket, vagy maradjon nyugton, amíg megdugják és kész. Itt a pénzed, szállj ki! Ennyi, és ennél Dean-nek sem volt többre szüksége. Szinte még életében nem élvezte a szexet igazán. A ritka alkalmakkor, amikor őt szopták le, nos, az nem volt rossz, de nem is az igazi.

A terepjáró megállt, a hátsó ablakot leengedték, és a benn ülő férfi egyenesen Dean-re mutatott. Ezt is megszokta már. Szerették. Amikor kezdte, szinte soha nem volt vetélytársa, minden alkalommal ő volt az első választás. Lányos, szép vonásai azóta megkeményedtek, és férfiassá váltak, de ettől még nem veszített vonzerejéből. Legfeljebb nem az idősebb férfiak szúrták ki, inkább a korabeliek. Mint ez a fickó. Egy tízessel lehetett idősebb nála, nagyon vékony volt és nagyon magas, igazából semmi extra, de amikor megszólalt, Dean-t kirázta a hideg.

- Benne vagy egy kis extrában? – a hangja olyan fagyos volt, mint jég. Hideg és tárgyilagos.

- Az attól függ, mit takar az extra?

- Kicsit durvább szexet. Jól megfizetem.

- Mennyire jól?

- 500 $. De ebben már benne van a szád is.

Dean szemei kikerekedtek. 500 $. Ennyivel talán egy hétre is szabadságolhatná magát. Mennyire lehet durva az a szex? Bár igazán nem érdekelte. Ennyi pénzért akár partiba is vághatják. Volt már része kemény, mindenféle érzelmet nélkülöző dugásban. Csak a falhoz szorították, lerendezték hátulról és kész. Legalább gyors volt.

- Oké, mehetünk – kinyitotta az ajtót és beszállt.

A terepjáró elindult, és Dean észre sem vette a ballonkabátos, fekete hajú férfit, aki a ragyogóan kék szemeivel a sarokról követte a kocsit, amíg az el nem tűnt a kanyarban.

Ahogy beszállt a kocsiba, az azonnal elindult. A sofőrt elválasztó üveg sötét volt és átláthatatlan, amiből Dean arra következtetett, hogy ez az autó látott már egyet, s mást. Kicsit feszengve ült a hirtelen beálló csendben, a férfi nem szólt csak nézte, valamiféle perverz mosollyal az arcán. Aztán felé nyúlt, és megfogta Dean nyakát a tarkójánál, és masszírozni kezdte.

- Nagyon jóképű vagy, ugye tudsz róla? – kérdezte, de valójában nem várt választ. Viszont a hangjától Dean még mindig libabőrös lett. Volt benne valami fenyegető, valami, amitől Dean úgy érezte, most azonnal ki kell szállnia ebből az autóból.

- Dean –mondta, és halvány, lila gőze nem volt arról,miért is mondta meg ennek a fura, ijesztő hapsinak az igazi nevét. Soha nem szokta. – Itt fogjuk csinálni, vagy…

- Nem, ahhoz itt túl kevés a hely – vágta rá egyből a férfi – és nem is vagyunk kettesben. Amúgy Alastair.

- Örvendek. Megkaphatnám a pénzem?

- Persze, miután végeztünk.

- Nézze, Mr. Én általában előre kapom a pénzem.

- Én meg általában azután fizetek, hogy megkaptam, amit akartam. De a csini pofidnak nem tudok ellenállni, nem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy kiszállj a kocsiból. A felét megkapod előre.

- Megbeszéltük.

Alastair elővette a tárcáját, kinyitotta, és Dean nem tudta róla levenni a szemét. Még életében nem látott ennyi pénzt. A férfi kivett belőle 250 $-t, és Dean felé nyújtotta, majd miután eltette a tárcát, megfogta Dean combját, és simogatni kezdte. Dean eltette a pénzt, és magára erőltetett egy mosolyt. Általában nem volt zavarban az ilyesféle megnyilvánulásoktól, de ez a fickó zavarta. Valahogy félt tőle. Kibámult az ablakon, a gondolatai elragadták, és újra ott volt a kocsiban, pár héttel ezelőtt, azzal az esetlen kis emberrel, aki még attól is zavarban volt, hogy ő a kocsijában ült.

Szinte észre sem vette, hogy a kocsi megállt. Felnézett, és egy hatalmas, luxuslakásokkal teli toronyház előtt voltak. Pontosabban mögötte. Persze ez sem lepte meg, nyílván nem a főbejáraton keresztül fognak felmenni. Szó nélkül léptek be az épületbe, mentek fel a lifttel a legfelső emeletre. Dean-t már kezdte zavarni a csend. Nem mintha mély és tartalmas társalgást folytatott volna az ügyfelekkel, de általában nem is töltött velük ennyi időt összesen. Belépett Alastair mögött a lakásba, és elámult. Egy Penthouse! Még soha nem járt ilyen helyen, de miért is járt volna. Nem igazán ilyen körökben forgott. '_Na jó, dolgozzunk meg a pénzünkért' _gondolta, és megszólalt:

Na és akkor hogyan kezdjük? – megfordult, és mindenre számított, csak arra nem, ami fogadta. Egy hatalmas ütés az arcába. Érezte, hogy felreped a szája, és érezte a vér ízét. Aztán rögtön követte egy másik ütés, amitől a földre zuhant, és egy pillanatra azt sem tudta hol van. Felnézett, és a férfi fenyegetően tornyosult fölé, kezei ökölbe szorítva, a tekintete villogott. Dean kérdőn nézett rá, de akkor már tudta, hogy hatalmas hibát követett el. Már tudta, hogy a kicsit durvább szex, nem csak kicsit lesz durvább. Hallott már ilyesmiről, de mindig úgy gondolta, hogy ő okosabb annál, mint hogy belefusson. Hát nem volt.

Alastair lehajolt, és megragadta Dean-t a pólójánál fogva. Dean próbált menekülni, de tudta, hogy úgysincs hová. Próbált kiszabadulni, megütni a férfit, de az könnyedén kitért, és újra Dean arcába csapott. Ez már sok volt. Elernyedt, és hagyta, hogy Alastair a falhoz vonszolja, és nekinyomja az 1000 dolláros tapétának.

- Dolgozz meg a pénzedért! –sziszegte, és belemarkolt Dean hajába. Felrántotta a fejét, hogy lássa az arcát, Dean pedig az övét. Dean tudta, mit akar, és kénytelen volt megadni neki. Megadóan bólintott.

- Helyes! Vedd le a pólód! – Dean szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, de közben az egész teste reszketett. Alastair mohó szemekkel vizslatta a meztelen felsőtestét, belemarkolt a vállába, körmeit belemélyesztette a bőrébe. – Nagyon szép tested van. Tudod, mi jön most, ugye?

Dean bólintott, és reszkető kezekkel gombolta ki Alastair nadrágját. Ahogy kiszabadította a férfi félig kemény szerszámát, az megragadta Dean mindkét csuklóját, és a feje felett a falhoz szegezte. Mindenféle kertelés vagy előjáték nélkül a szájába nyomta a farkát, olyan erővel, hogy Dean feje is a falnak szegeződött. Behunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a férfi szájba dugja. Alastair lassan, ritmikusan mozgott, közben hangosan nyögött fura orrhangján. Dean majdnem megfulladt, néha öklendezett, ahogy a farka a torka hátuljához ért. A csuklója is fájt, a férfi olyan erővel nyomta a falhoz, hogy szinte érezte, ahogy roppannak a csontjai. Nyögött, de alig hallhatóan, levegőt alig kapott, már kezdett beleszédülni. És Alastair csak nem hagyta abba. Sokáig bírta. Egy idő után Dean próbált kiszabadulni, bár tudta, hogy ez nem fog tetszeni a „munkaadójának", hiszen ellenkezik a szabályokkal, de képtelen volt tovább elviselni a farkat a szájában. Próbálta a csuklóját mozgatni Alastair markának szorításában, de hiába. Mint egy vasököl tartotta, és az élvezettől még nagyobb erővel nyomta a falhoz. Aztán amikor már úgy érezte nem bírja tovább, Alastair kihúzta a farkát a szájából, és elengedte a kezét. Lenyúlt, megfogta az állát, és felemelte a fejét. Dean arcán már jól láthatóak voltak a pofonok nyomai. Szája felrepedt, még mindig vérzett, nyilvánvalóan az utóbbi fél óra sem tett jót neki. Szeme alatt megdagadt az arca, és az egész jobb fele bevörösödött. A szeme pedig… nos, semmi mást nem tükrözött, csak fájdalmat és kétségbeesést. És Alastair pontosan ezt akarta látni.

Ezért volt gazdag, hogy ezt megtehesse. Erre költötte vagyonának jó részét, hogy kiélhesse azt az aberrációját, hogy jóképű, fiatal férfiakat kínozzon, törjön meg, és végül tegyen magáévá. De hiába volt gazdag, az amerikai törvények még a milliomosoknak sem engedték a kínzást és a nemi erőszakot, szóval itt jött képbe a hatalmas vagyon, meg a hímkurvák. Dean nem az első volt, aki ebben a „megtiszteltetésben" részesült, hogy Alastair kinézte magának, de kétségtelenül a legjobb képű, és legfinomabb szájú mindközül. Alastair már most úgy döntött, hogy megtartja magának, akármennyibe is kerüljön. De először is, ezt a menetet ki fogja élvezni. Az 500 $-ban nem volt idő korlát, és ő sokáig bírta. Nagyon sokáig.

Dean látta Alastair szemében a kéjt, amit a meggyötört tekintete nyújtott neki, és ez nem nyugtatta meg. Lassan kezdett úrrá lenni rajta a pánik, amikor a férfi rászólt:

- Állj fel! – halkan beszélt, mégis ellent mondást nem tűrő hangon. De Dean nem mozdult. Képtelen volt rá, pedig szeretett volna. Nem akart még több ütést az arcára. Rohadtul fájt is, de elsősorban mégis csak ebből élt. – Azt mondtam állj fel! – Kezdett türelmetlen lenni, és fenyegetően Dean fölé hajolt.

- Oké, oké, nyugalom, már állok! – Dean feltápászkodott, bár fájtak elgémberedett végtagjai, mégis kihúzta magát Alastair előtt. A férfi magas volt, nála magasabb, de vékonyabb, mégis volt valami fenyegető benne, amitől Dean úgy érezte, inkább megtesz neki mindent, hogy ne dühítse fel. Félt tőle.

- Vedd le a nadrágod! – Dean egy másodpercig habozott, mire Alastair visszakézből arcon csapta. Pont ott találta el, ami már amúgy is lüktetett a fájdalomtól. Dean hangosan felnyögött, és rögtön elkezdte kigombolni a nadrágját. Levette a cipőjét, zokniját, és lerúgta a farmerét, és ott állt anyaszült meztelenül a férfi előtt, aki szinte nyálcsorgatva legeltette rajta a szemét. Ebben sem nagyon volt még része eddig. Általában az egész akció, leszólítással és fizetéssel együtt nem tartott ennyi ideig. Soha nem vesztegette az idejét vetkőzéssel, nadrág térdig letol, és kész. Nem Káma-Szutrázni jöttek hozzá a kuncsaftok.

Alastair szeme megakadt Dean mellkasán, a pentagramma tetováláson. Gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, majd a vállánál fogva megragadta Dean-t, megfordította, és a falhoz lökte. Dean újból felnyögött, ahogy szinte az összes levegő kiszorult a tüdejéből. Alastair ismét megragadta a csuklóit, és megint a falhoz szorította a karját. Testét Dean testének nyomta, Dean érezte a kőkemény farkát valahol a feneke közepén. Alastair közel hajolt az arcához, és a fülébe sziszegte:

- Élvezni fogod! – Nos, Dean ebben erősen kételkedett, de nem vitatkozott. Alastair megcsókolta a nyakát, majd belemélyesztette a fogait Dean bőrébe. Dean felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, és próbált küzdeni, kiszabadulni Alastair szorításából, de a fickó – annak ellenére, hogy vékony - iszonyú erős volt. Valami természetfeletti erővel tartotta Dean-t a falhoz szögezve, ahogy a nyakát harapta. Amire elengedte, Dean szeme már könnyes volt. _'Mikor lesz már vége?' _gondolta, és Alastair, mintha csak olvasna a gondolataiban, a fülébe súgta:

- Még csak most kezdjük, szépségem. – És mindenféle figyelmeztetés, tágítás vagy síkosító nélkül, a farkát Dean-be tolta olyan erővel, hogy az újra felkiáltott, és a homlokát a falnak támasztva behunyta a szemét. Iszonyúan fájt. Nem mintha soha nem fájt volna, de általában már megszokta, vagy használtak valamiféle síkosítót. De ez a férfi fájdalmat akart neki okozni, és mindent megtett ennek érdekében.

Alastair egy pár pillanatig úgy maradt, a farkával tövig Dean-ben, aztán mozogni kezdett. Szép lassan, hogy kiélvezhesse ennek a fiúnak minden porcikáját. Érezte, ahogy eleinte még küzdött, de hamar feladta, és már csak remegett, ahogy Alastair egyre erőteljesebben lökte a falnak. Most már komolyan kezdte élvezni. Eddig csak játék volt, szó szerint előjáték, de ez már élvezet. Élvezte magát az aktust is, látszott, hogy a srác profi, még így is, hogy nem mozdult. De a szenvedése, az mindennél többet ért! Minél gyorsabban és erősebben lökte, a másik teste annál jobban megfeszült, remegett, sóhajai zokogásba fúltak, és Alastair tudta, hogy folynak a könnyei. Ez annyira beindította, hogy érezte, nem sokáig bírja már. És látni akarta. Látni akarta az arcán a szenvedést, a fájdalmat és a félelmet. Látni akarta a hatalmát!

- Remélem, élvezed, te basznivaló kis pöcs, – sziszegte a fülébe – mert még nem végeztem veled.

Dean behunyta a szemét, és nagyot nyelt. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig tudja még ezt elviselni. Az 500 $-os fizetés, már messze nem boldogította. Erőtlenül hagyta, hogy Alastair keményen dugja, közben a saját farka fájdalmasan nyomult a falnak.

Egy idő után Alastair elengedte a kezét, és elhúzta a faltól. Egyik karjával átfogta a nyakát, és úgy vonszolta az ágy felé, hogy a farka még benne volt. Amikor odaértek, Alastair kihúzta belőle, szembefordította, és mosolyogva nézte az arcát. Dean tudta, hogy beindult. Azt is tudta, hogy nem a dugás indította így be, és ettől csak még jobban kezdett kétségbeesni. Alastair durván az ágyra lökte, rámászott, kezeit újra leszorította. Dean úgy érezte, hogy csupán a szorítástól megzúzódtak a csontjai.

- Elég….kérem! – hangja elcsuklott, ahogyan esdeklően Alastair-re nézett. De ez csak olaj volt a tűzre. Alastair farka olyan erővel lüktetett, hogy szinte már elviselhetetlen volt. Akarta ezt a fiút, teljes egészében, széjjel akarta tépni, olyan sokáig dugni, hogy rimánkodjon, könyörögjön a végéért. De tudta, hogy ez most nem fog összejönni. Még soha egyik srácot sem kívánta ennyire. Ahogy ez reszketett alatta, zöld szemében félelem ült, a könnyek csendesen csorogtak a szeméből a lepedőre, az orrán a szeplők most még jobban kirajzolódtak. Alastair lehajolt, és meg akarta csókolni, de Dean elfordította a fejét.

- Szóval még mindig nem tudod, hol a helyed! – nem volt dühös. Csak tényeket közölt, mégis, Dean tudta, hogy ezt most meg fogja torolni! Alastair újra beléhatolt, erőszakosan és durvábban, mint eddig. Már nem üvöltött. Beharapta az alsó ajkát, amitől az újra vérezni kezdett. Behunyta a szemét, és csendesen szenvedett, halkan nyögött csak, ahogy Alastair olyan vadul kezdte dugni, hogy egy-egy lökéstől majdnem eszét vesztette a fájdalomtól. És akkor bevillant. Egy kék szempár, egy kopott ballonkabát, és egy arc, aminek felidézése kis időre elrabolta a fájdalomtól. Egy pár percig nem hallotta Alastair hörgését, és a csattogást, ahogy a csípője Dean farpofáinak ütődik. Csak a zavart mosolyt látta azon az arcon, ami álmában kísértette az első találkozásuk óta. De ez a nyugalom sem tartott soká.

- Nyisd ki a szemed! – A durva hang elűzte a megnyugtató képet, és nem maradt más csak a sötétség. – Nyisd ki a szemed, látni akarom! – De Dean nem akarta látni. Megrázta a fejét, és halkan nemet mondott. Alastair nem hagyta abba a ritmust, de hangja fenyegető lett. – Azt mondtam, nyisd ki a szemed! Azt akarom, hogy rám nézz, amikor jövök.

Dean valahogy érezte, hogy engedelmeskednie kell. Kinyitotta a szemét, és a rosszullét kerülgette, amikor meglátta Alastair kéjtől eltorzult arcát. Tudta, hogy már nem tart sokáig, de nagyon félt attól, hogy mi lesz utána.

Alastair elengedte Dean csuklóját és megragadta a torkát. Egyre erőteljesebben lökte, vadul állatias ösztönnel. Dean kezdte feladni a harcot. Látása elhomályosult, és forogni kezdett a szoba. Mintha a víz alól szólna, alig hallotta, ahogy Alastair rákiált: „Engem nézz, rám nézz!" Próbált engedelmeskedni, de a levegője fogytán volt, és a másik egyre erősebben szorította a torkát, egyre gyorsabban mozgott, míg végül, mint a vulkán kitört, és az egész teste megremegett, ahogy üvöltve beleélvezett Dean-be.

Dean úgy érezte magát, mint egy eldobott rongy. Az is volt. Alastair egy pár másodpercig megpihent rajta, aztán lemászott, és odavetette neki:

- Öltözz fel! – Dean semmi másra nem vágyott, csak erre, mégis úgy maradt a hátán fekve, ahogy Alastair otthagyta, kezei még mindig a feje felett, lába széles terpeszben. Mozdulni sem tudott, csak zihálva kapkodta a levegőt, és próbálta kirekeszteni a fájdalmat, ami átjárta az egész testét. Percekig nem mozdult, aztán nyögve megmozdította a karját, csuklója izzott a fájdalomtól. Lassan összezárta a lábait, érezte, hogy vérzik odalent, és a forgói annyira kiakadtak, hogy kín volt a legkisebb mozdulat is. De mozdulnia kellett. Felöltözni, és eltakarodni ebből a kurva penthouse-ból, amíg még megtehette. Őszintén szólva csodálkozott, hogy még él. Amikor Alastair torkon ragadta, biztos volt benne, hogy vége. Lassan az oldalára fordult, összegörnyedt, mint egy kisgyerek, és próbált nem zokogni a fájdalomtól, és a megaláztatástól. Felült, és az ágy szélén egy pillanatra megszédült. Belekapaszkodott a lepedőbe, és visszafogta egyre növekvő hányingerét. Aztán érezte, hogy Alastair –ahogy a kocsiban is a legelején- megfogja a nyaka hátulját, és megszorította. Dean összerezzent az érintésre.

- Ez nagyon izgalmas volt, nem gondolod? Nagyon finom vagy, élveztem minden porcikádat. – lassan végigsimított Dean hátán és vissza, majd belemarkolt Dean rövid hajába. – Szeretném megismételni. Mit gondolsz? –_ 'Hogy mit gondolok? Dögölj meg azt gondolom! Rohadj meg te szadista állat!' _

- Talán majd máskor. –Dean hangja remegett. Ha valamiben biztos volt, akkor az az, hogy az életben többé be nem száll gazdag ember kocsijába, akármennyi pénzt is ígérnek. Erőltetetten rámosolygott Alastair-re, és lassan, nagyon lassan felállt, odament a ruhájához és felöltözött. A keze már a kilincsen volt, amikor Alastair hangja megállította:

- A pénzed nem is kell?

Dean megfordult, és látta az önelégült vigyort a férfi arcán, ahogy az 5 darab 50 dollárost lobogtatja. Legszívesebben kiment volna az ajtón szó nélkül, pénz nélkül, de egy ribanc volt, és pénzből élt, mint bárki más. Hagyta, hogy Alastair ismét a közelébe menjen, bár minél közelebb ért, Dean teste annál jobban megfeszült, majd szó nélkül tűrte, hogy a férfi a farmerja zsebébe dugja a pénzt, és közben az anyagon keresztül megmarkolta a farkát. Dean lesütötte a szemét, nagyot nyelt és nem mozdult. Magában fohászkodott, hogy ez a szadista vadbarom ne induljon újra be, hogy engedje elmenni végre.

Fohásza meghallgattatott. Alastair kihúzta a kezét Dean zsebéből, megpaskolta az arcát, és odaszólt:

- Majd megkereslek. – Azzal hátat fordított neki, és többet rá sem nézett. Dean végre kiléphetett az ajtón.

Amikor kilépett a hátsó kapun, azonnal térdre esett, és kidobta a taccsot. Nyomorultul érezte magát, pont úgy, mint az a halom szemét, ami a konténerekben volt. Ő is oda való. Egy darab ócska szemét, amit az emberek kidobnak, ha elhasználták. Ehhez kétség sem fért. Erőt vett magán. Nem fog bőgni, azért sem! Ő Dean Winchester, egy igazi profi, nem fog fennakadni a történteken. Végül is a pénzét megkapta, a sebei majd begyógyulnak. Pár nap pihi, azt úgyis megengedheti magának 500 dollárból, és minden megy tovább. Ezt a fickót kerülni fogja, de az élet megy tovább. Lassan felállt, és a falnál támaszkodva kilépett a sikátorból. A vér meghűlt az ereiben, amikor meglátta a terepjárót nyitott ajtóval, a sofőr ott állt mellette.

- Gyere fiam, hazaviszlek. – A sofőr hangjában nyilvánvaló volt a részvét, Dean azt is tudta, hogy nem parancsra cselekszik, csak a jóérzése tört felszínre. Kicsit későn.

- Csessze meg! – Köpte oda összeszorított fogakkal, és lassan, kétrét görnyedve elment mellette, ki az utcára, ahol leintett egy taxit.

xxx

A következő három napban Dean nem ment ki az utcára. Egyrészt az arca csupa kék-zöld folt volt. Nincs ember, aki ilyen kinézettel felszedte volna. Illetve talán azok, akik erre izgulnak, de azok tehetnek egy szívességet. Másrészt úgy fájt az egyetlen, munkaadó luka, hogy leülni alig bírt. Nem vette rá magát, hogy tükörben megnézze, de sejtette, hogy siralmas állapotban lehet. Nem kockáztatta volna meg, hogy még jobban megsérüljön. Inkább pihent, az 500 dollárból úgyis futotta egy kis pihenésre. Bár az óta az éjszaka óta a pénz érintetlenül hevert a komódon. Igaz, a fenék-fájdalomtól még dolgozhatott volna, kiköthetné, hogy csak szopást vállal, de a legfőbb ok, ami miatt nem ment ki, az a félelem. Rettegett, hogy Alastair újra feltűnik, és újra megteszi vele.

Három napja rémálmok gyötörték, összesen aludt talán 8 órát. Ha behunyta a szemét, egyből megjelent előtte Alastair vigyorgó arca, érezte a tarkóján a leheletét, ahogy a fülébe súgta, hogy milyen basznivaló kis pöcs. És ettől mindig kidobta a taccsot. Szinte alig volt már valami, ami megmaradt benne. Mégis, mindezek ellenére a negyedik napon úgy döntött, hogy újra kimegy. Nem akart még egy napot elszalasztani, még több lehetőséget, hogy elmulassza Castiel-t. Lehet, hogy azóta már jár ott, és mivel őt nem találta, elment mással. Végül is miért ne mehetne. Elvégre nem a tulajdona. _'Mi a franc van ebben a pasiban? Verd már ki a fejedből, mert be fogsz golyózni!'_ De nem akarta. Ha Castiel-re gondolt, egy kicsit mindig színesebb lett a világ. De miért? Hisz még csak hozzá sem ért. Még a farkát sem fogta meg. A rohadt életbe!

Amikor kiért a „helyére" a többiek megrohamozták. Jóban volt a többi sráccal, annak ellenére, hogy elég sok melót szedett el tőlük. Persze nem voltak idióták, látták Dean arcát, és tudták, hogy 3 napja egy luxuskocsival ment el. Csak pár szóban mesélte el a sztorit, és abból is kihagyta a túlzottan megalázó részeket. Azt mondta, hogy a pasas megütötte párszor, majd leszopatta magát és ennyi. De ha jót akarnak maguknak, kerüljék el. Igazából megint egy szennynek érezte magát, a többieknek joguk volt tudni, hogy miféle fenyegetést jelent ez az autó, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy részletezze a dolgokat. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek is lássák, hogy mekkora egy nulla, egy kifeküdt felmosórongy. Legszívesebben leköpte volna magát.

Nem kellett sokáig várnia. Egy 45 körüli, marcona fickó sétált oda hozzá. A vállára tette a kezét, és úgy beszélte le vele az üzletet. Dean-t zavarta ez a bizalmas mozdulat, de nem ellenkezett. Kikötötte, hogy csak szopást vállal, a férfi kicsit vonakodott, de belement. Azelőtt Dean-t valamiféle büszkeség töltötte volna el, hogy még így is őt választják, hogy nem hajlandó dugni, de most nem volt kedve még a gyors fújáshoz sem. Cas-t akarta. De nem ő volt.

Szokás szerint elsétáltak egy közeli sikátorhoz, ahol a férfi nekitámaszkodott a falnak, és lehúzta a zipzárját. Dean letérdelt elé, behunyta a szemét, és valahová máshová ment, amíg a dolgát végezte. Egyszer csak arra lett figyelmes, hogy a fickó eltolja magától, és a hóna alá nyúlva felhúzza.

- Meggondoltam magam. Inkább dugás lesz.

- Öreg, én szóltam, hogy most nem vállalom. Így is belementél, úgyhogy befejezem és megyek.

- Ne szórakozz velem, öcsi. Kifizettelek.

- Igen, egy szopásra, nem pedig mindkettőre. Akarod, hogy befejezzem, vagy elhúzol most a francba? – Dean nem ijedt meg. Ettől a kis pöcstől nem. Azért maradt még benne tartás, végül is meg tudta védeni magát.

Általában meg. De most valahol máshol járt. Nem vette észre a viperát, amit a kis köcsög kiengedett a kabátja ujjából. Csak azt érezte, hogy keményen fültövön csapja valami, és ő a földre zuhan. Félájultan érezte, hogy a fickó átkutatja a zsebeit, és elveszi a pénzét. Nem ellenkezett, örült, hogy megúszta ennyivel. Úgysem volt nála más pénz, a melót meg nem fejezte be, szóval felfoghatta egy elégedetlen ügyfélnek is. Lassan felült, érezte, hogy a füléből szivárog a vér. Odatapasztotta a tenyerét. Remek. Mi jön még?

- Dean? – Megdermedt a hang hallatán. Pedig már nagyon régen nem hallotta, mégis felismerte. Hirtelen elernyedt a teste, a vér kifutott a fejéből, és még a lábujja is belezsibbadt a hirtelen felgyorsult szívverésbe. Még a fájdalmat sem érezte. Lassan a hang irányába fordult, és ott állt Ő. A kopott ballonkabátjában, a kissé meglazított nyakkendővel, sötét, kócos hajával, kék szemeivel. Az utcáról a háta mögül beszűrődő fénytől olyan volt, mintha egy angyalt látott volna. Csak pislogott, de nem tudott megszólalni. – Jól vagy?

- Uhm…igen…azt hiszem. Csak egy elégedetlen kliens. Így reklamálnak.

- Emlékszel rám?

- Igen, azt hiszem – ekkorát linkelni. – Castiel, ugye?

- Igen. Szabad vagy?

Dean szíve nagyot ugrott. Egyrészt azért, mert semmire nem vágyott jobban hetek óta, mint erre a férfira, másrészt pedig azért, mert valahogy nem így. De hamar lecsitította magát. _'Mégis mi a faszt hittél, idióta? Hogy idejön és megkér, hogy költözz hozzá? Fejezd már be ezt a szarságot, és légy profi, az Isten szerelmére!'_

- Adj egy percet és kész leszek. – Megtámaszkodott a járdán, és próbált felállni, de eléggé szédült. Az ütéstől és attól, hogy itt van, bekövetkezett, amire hetek óta várt, és mégsem elégedett.

- Várj, segítek – Cas odaugrott, és segített neki felállni. Ahogy hozzáért, Dean úgy érezte, mintha áram ütötte volna. És olyat érzett, amit már nagyon, nagyon régóta nem. Bizseregni kezdett. Ránézett a férfira, és az zavartan rámosolygott.

- Már kerestelek pár napja.

- Uhm, igen, pihentem egyet.

- A többiek mondták, hogy itt vagy, de ma nem vállalsz mindent. Rendben vagy?

- Persze. Mindig van érvényes AIDS-tesztem.

- Nem erre gondoltam. Jól vagy? – Dean nem igazán értette a kérdést. Soha senkit nem érdekelt, hogy jól van-e. Leszámítva persze az öccsét, de ő a családja, valahogy a napirendjébe tartozik az aggódás. De az ügyfeleket mit érdekeli, hogy ő hogy érzi magát? Szarul, cefetül, de ez nem tartozik rájuk. És ez a férfi itt ügyfél, kár is mást gondolnia. Úgyhogy ideje ügyfélként kezelni.

- Persze, minden csodás. Szóval akkor elég lesz a szopás is? Mert tudom, hogy jövök még neked eggyel, de ma tényleg nem, oké? Megkapod a fújást kedvezményesen, és pár nap múlva jöhet a folytatás. Jó így?

- Persze, ahogy neked is jó.

- Nekem úgy jó, ahogy neked.

- Akkor jó.

- Jó.

Dean érezte, hogy ez a párbeszéd elég ostoba. Egy pillanatra beállt a csönd, és ők csak nézték egymást. Ahogy a sötét, mélykék szemek belefúródtak az ő zöld szemébe, határozottan megmozdult benne valami. És nagyon kellemes érzés öntötte el.

- Itt szeretnéd, vagy menjünk valahová?

- Menjünk, itt a kocsim.

- A múltkor nem hozott túl sok szerencsét, nem igaz? – Dean elmosolyodott, ahogy az emlékek beugrottak.

- Nem igazán. Tényleg, hogy jöttél ki?

- Az öcsém ügyvéd, kihozott.

- Igazán? Nem is mondtad, hogy ügyvéd.

- Miért mondtam volna?

- Nem is tudom, csak….mindegy.

Odaértek a kocsihoz, és ahogy beült, Dean-t valahogy megnyugvás töltötte el. Nem érezte azt a nyomasztó félelmet, amit pár nappal ezelőtt, amikor beszállt Alastair kocsijába. És azt a közönyt sem, amit általában, ha beült egy ügyfél mellé. Izgatott volt, és alig várta, hogy történjen valami.

- Menjünk a lakásomra – szólalt meg Castiel, és Dean azt hitte rosszul hall. Hogy hová? A lakására? Ez garantáltan az első eset volt. Leszámítva a 3 nappal ezelőttit.

- Ahogy gondolod.

Castiel nem lakott túl messze, de amíg oda nem értek, egyikük sem szólalt meg. De a vibrálás kettejük között szinte érezhető volt.

Castiel lakása teljesen átlagos agglegény-lakás volt. Nem volt lepukkant, de nem volt modern sem. Pontosan olyan, ahová szinte csak aludni jár az ember. Viszont tiszta volt, és rend uralkodott. Ahogy beléptek, Dean egyből levette a cipőjét. Valahogy úgy érezte le kell vennie, hogy ezzel is megtisztelje a másikat. Castiel elmosolyodott, és a kezét Dean hátára téve vezette be a szobába.

- Mit szeretnél, hogy csináljam? – szokásos rutin kérdés, de most zavarban volt tőle. Olyan amatőrnek hangzott.

Cas nem szólt, csak ledobta a kabátját, és odalépett hozzá. Egészen közel, szinte centikre volt csak az arca az arcától. Megfogta Dean kabátját, és nagyon gyengéden levette róla. Dean megborzongott, és érezte, hogy libabőrös lesz az egész teste. De ezúttal kellemes volt. Sőt, kifejezetten, rohadtul kellemes. Ahogy Cas lehúzta róla a kabátot, a keze hozzáért Dean bőréhez. Érezte, hogy milyen finom, lágy keze van, és legszívesebben megcsókolta és leteperte volna abban a pillanatban. De soha nem csókolózott ügyféllel, és mindig betartotta, hogy az diktál, aki fizet.

Cas ledobta Dean kabátját, és a tarkójánál beletúrt a hajába. Dean behunyta a szemét. _'Uramisten!'_ Cas annyira közel hajolt hozzá, hogy Dean egy pillanatra azt hitte meg akarja csókolni, de a férfi lejjebb hajolt, és megcsókolta a nyakát, pontosan ott, ahol még látszódott Alastair harapásának a nyoma. A szája még finomabb volt, mint a keze, ahogy lassan masszírozta ajkaival a még mindig lila bőrt. Aztán kinyitotta a száját, és a csókba bekapcsolódott a nyelve is. Dean térde megrogyott, és egy alig hallható nyögés tört fel belőle. A farka már keményen állt. Castiel lenyúlt, felhúzta Dean pólóját, és ő szó nélkül emelte a karját, hogy Cas levehesse róla. Dean kezdett leereszkedni a térdére, de Cas megállította és visszahúzta.

- Feküdj az ágyra – mondta halkan, Dean kérdő tekintetére válaszolva. Nem egészen értette, de leült az ágyra, majd hanyatt feküdt. Cas pislogás nélkül nézett a szemébe, mindvégig, amíg meglazította a nyakkendőjét, levette az ingét és a nadrágját, és anyaszült meztelenül hajolt Dean fölé, újra olyan közel hozzá, hogy Dean érezte az arcán a férfi meleg lehelletét. Pedig Cas nem zihált. Nyugodt volt, és halványan mosolygott rá. Dean azon kapta magát, hogy nagyon-nagyon szeretné megcsókolni. De nem lehet. Senki nem akar olyannal csókolózni, akinek fél órája még egy másik férfi farka volt a szájában. És ekkor Cas olyat tett, amitől Dean végképp megzavarodott, és nem értett már semmit. Homlokon csókolta. Homlokon csókolta, és lassan elindult lefelé, a csípője irányába. Közben a száját végig Dean testén tartotta, végigcsókolta a mellkasát, izmos hasát, és elkezdte kioldani a farmerja övét.

- Uhm…Cas? Mit művelsz? – Volt már, hogy valaki azért fizetett, hogy leszophassa, de elég ritkán és nem ÍGY.

- Ssssshhh, csak feküdj nyugodtan – lehelte Dean köldökébe.

- De nekem kellene, szóval én….te….

- Igen, én fizetek, tehát azt teszed, amit én akarok. És én azt akarom, hogy feküdj nyugodtan, és élvezd. – És ennek nyomatékot adva, a tenyerét Dean mellkasára tette, és visszanyomta a párnára.

Dean letette a fejét a párnára, és nagyot nyelt. Esetlennek érezte magát, zavarban volt, és azt sem tudta, a kezét hová tegye. Remegő izgalommal várt, amíg Cas kigombolta a nadrágját, lehúzta róla, és az ágy mellé dobta. Dean szerszáma már kőkeményen meredt előre. Cas még mindig mosolygott, és rábukott. Dean úgy érezte a Mennyben van. Sőt, ez még annál is jobb. Olyan gyönyör öntötte el, amilyenről még csak nem is sejtette, hogy létezhet. Ahogy Castiel szája elkezdett csúszni ritmusosan fel-le a farkán, hangosan felnyögött. Belemarkolt a lepedőbe, és átadta magát az élvezetnek. Ami nem tartott sokáig.

- Cas – nyögte. Figyelmeztetni akarta, hogy nem bírja tovább, és jönnie kell. - Cas, én…. – de válaszul Cas csak még gyorsabban mozgott, amíg Dean a lepedőt görcsösen tépve bele nem élvezett a szájába.

Teste elernyedt, és zihált, közben nagyokat pislogott, próbált újra fókuszálni. Szinte az összes vér kifutott a fejéből, szédült, és szégyelte magát.

- Most én – felült, megfogta Cas szintén kemény farkát, és megpróbálta a férfit hanyatt dönteni. Ám Castiel megfogta mindkét csuklóját, elhúzta a kezét, és visszadöntötte a párnára, miközben karjait a feje fölé az ágyhoz szegezte. Gyengéden, mégis erővel. Dean felszisszent, ahogy Cas a csuklóját az ágyra szorította. Még viselte a múltkori zúzódások nyomait, és hirtelen megrohanták a rossz emlékek.

- Cas, ne… - nyögte. – Kérlek, engedj el!

Cas mélyen az arcába nézett, majd elengedte Dean kezét. Végigsimított a karján, a mellkasán, miközben végig összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. Dean úgy érezte, soha nem látott még ilyen szépet. A férfi végig mosolygott, és mosolyában volt valami megnyugtató, ami átjárta az egész testét. Annyira belefeledkezett ebbe a számára ismeretlen érzésbe, hogy alig hallotta, amikor Cas megszólalt:

- Dean, hunyd be a szemed.

- Nem akarom!

- Bízz bennem, nem foglak bántani.

- Tudom, hogy nem. És bízom. De látni akarlak.

- Még fogsz. Nem megyek sehová. Most hunyd be a szemed.

Dean engedelmeskedett, és érezte, ahogy Cas fölé hajol, és újra elindul lefelé. Érezte mellkasán a leheletét, és érezte, ahogy a férfi puha szája megérinti az egyik mellbimbóját, majd kinyújtja a nyelvét, és lassan, de szenvedélyesen szopni kezdte. Dean teste megfeszült. Most már tudta, mit csináljon a kezével. Megérintette Cas haját. Az éppen olyan selymes volt, mint a bőre, a szája. Beletúrt, és élvezte a fürtöket az ujjai között. Majd az egyik keze Cas nyakára csúszott, a vállára, majd onnan a hátára, le egészen a farpofákig. Cas felsóhajtott, ahogy Dean keze simogatni kezdte a hátsóját. Dean pedig érezte, hogy újra megkeményedik. Cas most Dean másik mellbimbóját kezdte izgatni, majd hirtelen elengedte, és visszaült a sarkára. Végig simította a mellkasát, hasát, majd a combjára tette a kezét, és szétnyitotta Dean lábait.

- Cas, ne! – Dean kinyitotta a szemét, és ahogy meglátta a férfit, nem tudta, hogy miért is ellenkezik. Semmi másra nem vágyott jobban, mint hogy magában érezhesse ennek az embernek a farkát. De még csak 3 nap telt el, és nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy élvezne egy újabb behatolást, még ha az oly gyengéd is.

- Kifizetem – mondta Cas halkan.

- Nem, nem azért…nem kell – Dean elszégyellte magát. Nem akart Cas-re ügyfélként nézni, és nem akarta, hogy Cas prostiként nézzen rá. A szeretője akart lenni. A szerelme.

- Nem foglak bántani.

- Tudom.

- Óvatos leszek.

Cas síkosítót kent a kezére, és lassan elkezdte simogatni Dean lyukát. Egyre erőteljesebben masszírozta, majd becsúsztatta az egyik ujját. Érezte, ahogy Dean teste megfeszül, halk nyögés tört fel a torkából, és szinte rácsusszant Cas következő ujjára. Cas tudta, hogy a fiú nem érez fájdalmat, csak gyönyört. Ahogyan ő is. Nézte a tökéletes testét, szobor szépségű arcát, amit a zöld szemek, és az apró szeplők az orrán még tökéletesebbé tettek. Nem tudta, hogy mi fogta meg ennyire ebben a srácban, de hetek óta őrá vágyott. Amióta mindkettőjüket kirángatták a kocsiból, csak őrá tudott gondolni. Többször is elment a törzshelyére, de valahogy mindig elkerülték egymást. Legutóbb 3 nappal ezelőtt, amikor Dean éppen beült egy terepjáróba.

De most végre megtalálta, itt van, és beteljesülhet végre az, amiről hetek óta álmodott. Lassan elkezdte mozgatni az ujjait ki-be, és a farka még jobban megkeményedett a hangokra, amiket Dean kiadott. Nyögött és sóhajtott, hangja remegett, amikor megszólalt:

- Cas, dugj meg!

Cas újra elmosolyodott, és tovább ujjazta Dean-t, aki visszahanyatlott a párnára, és teste ívbe feszült. Cas úgy érezte, hogy ha nem dugná meg most ezt a srácot, már ez a látvány önmagában is kielégítené. A fiúból sütött, hogy mennyire éhezik a szeretetre, a törődésre, az igazi, szívből jövő érintésre. És ő most megadja neki. És ez az érzés leírhatatlan volt.

- Feküdj hasra – utasította Cas, és Dean szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. Megfordult, miközben Cas ujjai még mindig benne voltak. A hasára feküdt, érezte, hogy Cas egy párnát tol a csípője alá. Remegve várta, hogy Cas beléhatoljon. Nem félt, tudta, hogy nem fog fájni. Vakon bízott a férfiban. Cas kihúzta belőle az ujjait, és teljes testével ráfeküdt Deanre. Dean érezte Cas kemény farkát, ahogy odasimult a hátsójához. Cas mindkét karjával átnyúlt Dean hóna alatt, és úgy szorította magához. És beléhatolt.

- Awh, Cas …. Jézusom – Az érzés leírhatatlan volt. Dean teste remegett, hangja elcsuklott, és ahogy érezte, hogy Cas farka tövig nyomul belé, az ő farka is kőkemény lett újra. Minden vér kifutott az agyából, olyan mámor lett úrrá rajta, amit még nem érzett soha életében. Aztán Castiel lassan mozogni kezdett. Erősen tartotta Dean-t leszorítva a testével, Dean érezte annak minden rezdülését, izmainak minden egyes mozzanatát. Aztán Cas felvette a ritmust, és Dean minden egyes lökésnél hálásan nyögött. Érezte, hogy Castiel elengedi, és feltámaszkodik. Érezte, hogy egyre erőteljesebben dugja, és érezte, hogy a férfi hajából izzadságcseppek hullnak a hátára. Azt is tudta, hogy már nem mosolyog. Látni akarta az arcát.

- Látni akarom az arcod – mondta Cas, de nem szakította meg a ritmust. Látni akarta Dean arcát, látni rajta az élvezetet, ahogy eltorzul a kéjtől, az izzadságtól gyöngyöző homlokát, de valahogy nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy abbahagyja a mozgást, még arra a kis időre sem. Amikor érezte, hogy Dean feltolja magát, hogy megforduljon, megragadta a fiú csípőjét, felhúzta térdelőpózba, és tovább folytatta az erőteljes mozdulatokat. Élvezte, ahogy Dean szinte eszét veszti a gyönyörtől. A nyögések kiáltásokká, a sóhajok zihálássá váltak. Cas megragadta Dean karját, és magához húzta, hogy a fiú teljes háta az ő hasához és mellkasához tapadjon. A lökéseket abbahagyta, csak erősen szorította magához Dean-t, csókokkal borítva el a nyaka hátsó részét. Pár másodpercig így maradtak, egymáshoz simulva, ölelésben, majd végül Cas elengedte Dean-t, aki a hátra feküdt, és nem várta meg, amíg Cas beléhatol, ő maga csúszott rá a férfi farkára. Cas felnyögött, megszorította Dean csípőjét, majd lassú ritmusban újra dugni kezdte. A fiú arca kissé eltorzult az élvezettől, de még így is gyönyörű volt. Cas teljesen elmerült a zöld szemeiben, ahogy Dean a tekintetét rászegezte. Mintha soha nem akarna másfelé nézni. És ő ugyanígy érzett.

Dean örökre így akart maradni. Nem látott semmit, csak Castiel kék szemeinek mélyét, és nem érzett semmit, csak a totális gyönyört. Ahogy Cas légzése, mozgása felgyorsult, teste már verejtékben úszott, és Dean érezte, hogy nem bírja már sokáig. Térdét felhúzta, kezével megmarkolta Cas hátsóját, hogy még jobban magába tolja. Cas totálisan, tövig benne volt Dean-ben, és ahogy a farka a prosztatáját masszírozta, Dean tudta, hogy eddig bírta. Torkából felszakadt egy kiáltás, ugyanabban a pillanatban Cas teste is ívbe feszült, és állatias hörgés közepette beleélvezett Deanbe. Pár kisebbet még lökött rajta, majd ráborult a fiú testére. Dean abban a pillanatban átölelte mindkét karjával, és szorosan fogta magához Cas reszkető testét. Lihegtek, ziháltak, mellkasuk egymásnak feszült. Pár perc múlva Cas felemelte a fejét és feltámaszkodott, Dean két oldalán. Meredten nézett a szemébe, majd habozás nélkül megcsókolta, szenvedélyesen, mégis gyengéden.

Ahogy Cas ajka az övére tapadt, Dean azt érezte, hogy ez eddigi szánalmas életének legboldogabb perce. Castiel ajka hihetetlenül puha volt, nyelve forró és jóízű, nem tudott betelni vele. Tudta, hogy valami megváltozott, érezte, hogy az eddigi életének vége, és kezdődik egy új. Nem tudta biztosan, hogy Cas akarja-e őt, de azt igen, hogy ezek után képtelen lesz folytatni azt az életet. Így, hogy megtapasztalta, milyen is az, amikor az embert társként és nem tulajdonként kezelik, hogy törődnek az érzéseivel, képtelen lett volna magát odaadni olyannak, aki szemétként néz rá. Régi életének szennye olyan erővel nehezedett rá, hogy zokogni kezdett.

- Dean? – Cas döbbenten nézett rá. Itt van, megcsókolta azt az embert, akire egész életében várt, erre az zokogásban tör ki. – Mi a baj?

- Semmi, semmi baj – Dean már megbánta az elgyengülését. – Csak nagyon, nagyon fáradt vagyok.

Cas nézte, ahogy Dean visszafekszik a párnára, és szinte azonnal csukódott le a szeme. Cas beletúrt elöl a fiú rövid hajába, és megsimogatta az arcát.

- Cas - Dean kinyitotta a szemét, és ránézett – nem bánnád, ha pár percet pihennék itt? Mindjárt összeszedem magam, és elmegyek, csak…egy kicsit…hadd pihenjek.

- Aludj csak – mondta Cas, de mire kimondta, Dean feje félrebillent, és már aludt is.

Castiel egyre csak nézte az ágyában fekvő Dean-t. A fiú arca békét és megnyugvást tükrözött, teljesen mélyen aludt, kezeit szétvetve, mint aki érzi, hogy biztonságban van. Mert ott is volt. Cas órákon keresztül ült az ágy mellett, és bámulta, mint aki nem hiszi el, hogy ott van. Szinte pislogni is alig mert, mintha attól tartana, hogy mire kinyitja a szemét, eltűnik. Az első találkozásuk óta érezte, hogy őket valahogy egymásnak rendelte a sors. Megfogadta, hogy ha egyszer megtalálja, nem ereszti, és vigyázni fog rá. Mint egy őrangyal.

Nézte, itta magába Dean minden porcikáját, a testét, a karját, az arcának minden centiméterét. Tökéletes volt. Majdnem. Cas lassan, csendesen, hogy ne keltse fel, odahajolt, és kivette Dean füléből a fülbevalót. _'Így, most már tökéletes.'_

Dean pár óra múlva kinyitotta a szemét, és Cas-re mosolygott. Mosolya olyan gondtalan, boldog és őszinte volt, hogy Cas már tudta, hogy ezzel a mosollyal akar ébredni élete hátralévő részének minden egyes napján.

Odahajolt hozzá és megcsókolta. Dean elnevette magát, és abban a pillanatban a Nap első sugarai beáradtak az ablakon, és fényárral öntötték el a szobát.


	2. Chapter 2

Végre otthon volt. Ledobta a kulcsot az asztalra, és fáradtan a kanapéra zuhant. Az egész napos fizikai munka kifárasztotta. Tinédzser korában párszor szerelt autót az apjával, de az építőipari segédmunka egészen más volt. Ehhez nem kellett végzettség, se szakértelem, csak fizikai erőnlét. Dean-nek csak ez volt, jó kiállása. Eddig is ezzel kereste a pénzt, csak kicsit más szakterületen.

Cas felajánlotta neki, hogy dolgozzon az ő boltjában, de Dean ezt azonnal visszautasította. Először is, mert tudta, hogy Cas antikváriuma nem tudna eltartani egy alkalmazottat, másodszor pedig azért, mert valószínűleg megölte volna az unalom. Imádta Cas-t, és imádta, ahogy Cas imádja a boltját, a könyveit, és a munkáját. De ez nem az ő asztala volt. Valószínűleg az eddig végzett munkája hozzászoktatta ahhoz, hogy neki a szabadban kell lennie. Nem tudott volna egy üzletben, dohos könyvek között ücsörögni egész nap. Inkább szögelt és fűrészelt az építkezésen.

Levette a koszos ruháit, melegítőt és pólót húzott, kibontott egy sört és leült a tv elé. Csupasz lábát bátran feltette a kis dohányzóasztalra, tudta, hogy Cas ma sokáig dolgozik. Az úgynevezett „nászútjuk" kicsit elhúzódott, és Cas elmaradt a könyvek felújításával.

Kopogásra ébredt. Hirtelen nem tudta hol van, észre sem vette, hogy elaludt. A sör még mindig a kezében volt. _'Uh, ha ez most kiborult, Cas kinyír'_. Felállt, és elkezdte a szőnyeget tapogatni, hogy talál-e sör foltot. A kopogás teljesen kiment a fejéből. A második már türelmetlenebb volt, szinte dörömböltek az ajtón. Dean felnézett, lassan felállt, mintha nem hinné el, amit hall. Már több mint 2 hónapja laktak ebben a lakásban, de még soha senki nem jött hozzájuk látogatóba. Aztán átfutott az agyán, hogy talán Cas bent hagyta a kulcsát az üzletben. Végül is lehet, hogy már későre jár, ki tudja mennyit aludt.

Az ajtóhoz sietett és kinyitotta. Aztán az arcából kifutott a vér, és hirtelen szédülni kezdett. Alastair látványa annyira megrémítette, hogy ahelyett, hogy bevágta volna az ajtót, hátrálni kezdett.

- Hello, Dean – köszöntötte Alastair, és gonosz mosollyal az arcán lassan belépett a lakásba, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Alastair nem tudta Dean-ről levenni a szemét. Még szebb volt a látvány, mint amilyenre emlékezett. Az elmúlt pár hónapban a fiú felszedett pár kilót, de azt is inkább az izmaira. Arca kivirult, szemei ragyogtak, az egész lénye sugárzott a boldogságtól. De nem most. Most pontosan olyan volt, amilyennek Alastair látni akarta. Rémült és kiszolgáltatott. Mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a fiú egyre csak hátrál, egészen addig, amíg a fal meg nem állította.

- Szóval itt bujkálsz, mi? – kérdezte, ahogy lenézően körbenézett a lakásban. – Régóta kereslek az utcán. Erre megtalállak az egyik építkezésemen. Ez csak a sors keze lehet. Csodálkoztam, vajon mit kereshet a tehetséges kicsi Dean az építkezésen nappal, amikor neki az utcán a helye éjszaka. Kutakodtam egy keveset, és azt kellett látnom, hogy Dean otthagyta az utcát, és összeállt egy unalmas könyvárussal.

- Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Ez bizony a 2000 dolláros kérdés. És a válasz mégis nagyon egyszerű. Téged.

Alastair mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy Dean arcára kiül a kétségbeesés, és ettől már bizseregni kezdett a farka a nadrágjában. Lassan odasétált, magabiztosan, mert tudta, hogy a fiút annyira megfélemlítette a múltkor, hogy bármit megtehet vele. Minden lépéssel, ahogy közelebb ért hozzá, Dean annál jobban a falhoz préselte magát, mintha bele akarna olvadni a betonba. Felemelte a kezét, hogy megérintse Dean arcát, szinte reszketett az izgalomtól, olyan régóta vágyta már látni a fiú szeplős orrát, zöld szemeit, ezt a tökéletes arcot. És tudta, hogy már övé, hogy megbélyegezte, és Dean bárhová is menekül, előle nem bújhat el. Csak azt nem vette számításba, hogy Dean többé nem volt egyedül. Nem volt védtelen, elveszett lélek, és már volt miért, volt kiért harcolnia. Ahogy belépett a fiú szférájába, Dean-nek máris ütésre lendült a karja, és keményen, gyors mozdulattal álkapcson találta a férfit. Alastair megtántorodott, és nekiesett a fotelnek. Amikor felnézett Dean harciasan, ökölbe szorított kezekkel állt a fal mellett, arcán már nem látta se a kétségbeesést, se a félelmet, csak dühöt és elszántságot. És ez nem tetszett neki. Kicsit sem. Felegyenesedett, letörölte szájáról a vért arca gúnyos grimaszba torzult.

- Dean, Dean, Dean! Ez nem éppen az a magatartás, amit elvártam volna a kedvencemtől. Tudod, hogy az erőszak még több erőszakot szül.

- Ugyanezt én is mondhatnám, te szadista állat! – Dean egyre dühösebb volt. A múltkori megalázottsága most újra felszínre tört, és tudta, hogy most tennie kell valamit. – Takarodj az otthonomból, te görény!

- Vagy mi lesz? Szólsz apucinak, hogy védjen meg? Castiel papa megjelenik fehér lovon, és megmenti az ő kis hercegnőjét? – Alastair tudta, hogy a szavai betalálnak majd. Éppen eleget kutatott Dean után, hogy mindent tudjon róla, és hogy mi lehet az, amivel sarokba szoríthatja. – Bizony ám, Deano, mindent tudok, a te kis Castieledről. Hetek óta figyeltetlek benneteket. Tudom, mikor merre jár, mit csinál. Igazán nagyon helyes kis boltja van. Jó sok éghető könyvvel. És az utca sem mindig biztonságos a hazafelé sétához, ezt te tudod a legjobban. Ugye nem akarod, hogy bántódása essen a te kis szerelmednek.

- Ne merj hozzányúlni! – Dean-ben még mindig izzott a düh, de szavainak már nem volt olyan éle. Alastair már tudta, hogy győzött. – Tűnj el innen!

- Rendben van, Dean! – Alastair megadóan felemelte a kezét, és hátat fordított a fiúnak. – Csak aztán nehogy egy percre is szem elől téveszt a kis Castiel-t, nehogy baja essék. Meg a jól jövedelmező kis boltot is érheti baleset. Ja, és Dean, ki vagy rúgva, szóval, ha már nem lesz miből élnetek, az utcán újra megtalállak úgyis.

Azzal elindult az ajtó felé.

- Várj! – Dean hangja már az előszobában érte utol. Arca gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, ahogy megfordult. És a látvány felbecsülhetetlen volt. Dean ott állt a falnak dőlve, megsemmisülten, szemei csillogtak, de már nem a boldogságtól. Hangja remegett, amikor alig hallhatóan megszólalt. –Megteszem.

- És mégis micsodát? – kérdezte Alastair, de ez máris csak Dean kínzásának része volt.

- Amit csak akarsz. Nem állok ellen. Sőt, mindent beleadok. De nem bánthatod őt. És eltűnsz örökre.

- Nem is tudom, Dean, ezzel az utóbbival nem vagyok kibékülve. Ezt a pár hónapot is alig bírtam nélküled. Bár lehet, hogy beérem majd az édes kicsi Cas-szel is.

- Cseszd meg! – Dean az összeszorított fogai közt préselte ki a szavakat. – Megteszem, amit csak akarsz, csak ne bántsd! Kérlek!

Alastair belebizsergett, ahogy Dean kimondta az utolsó szavakat. Már könyörgött. Még nem rimánkodott, de már kérlelt. Lesz ez még jobb is. Mosolyogva odasétált hozzá. Most próbára teszi. Látta, hogy amint egyre közelebb ér, Dean annál inkább belepréselődik a falba. Alastair egészen közel hajolt hozzá, szinte megcsókolta, amikor Dean elfordította a fejét. Alastair megragadta az állát, és visszafordította, hogy a fiú arca pontosan szemben legyen az övével. Nem kellett szólnia. Dean egyenesen a ránézett, zöld szemében gyűlölet lángolt, mégis megragadta a férfi tarkóját, és megcsókolta. Csukott szájjal, de erőteljesen, szinte már fájt. Pár másodperc után Alastair megszakította a csókot, hátrált egy lépést, majd visszakézből arcon ütötte Dean-t, aki elvesztette egyensúlyát, és térdre esett Alastair lábai előtt.

- Jó fiú! – suttogta a férfi, azzal torkon ragadta, és elkezdte felfelé emelni.

Dean-nek már volt fogalma arról, hogy most mi fog következni, mégis nehéz volt erre felkészülni. Alastair mindkét kezével a nyakát szorította, közben néhányszor nekitaszította a falnak. Dean Tudta, hogy a férfi nem fogja megölni. Ám ennek tudatában a fojtogatás nem volt így sem kellemesebb. Amikor már kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét, Alastair felemelte a térdét, és gyomronrúgta Dean-t, majd megragadta, és egy mozdulattal a kanapénak lökte. Dean nekizuhant a fa karfának, és a földre csúszott. Zihált, levegő után kapkodott, és összegömbölyödve a gyomrát markolta. Már most szánalmasnak érezte magát, hogy hagyja, hogy ez a démonivadék újra megtegye vele, de a cél, amiért hagyta magát harc nélkül megalázni, mindent megért. Az építkezésben eltöltött jó pár hét megtette a hatását, nem kevés izmot és állóképességet szedett fel. Jó erőben volt, egészségesen étkezett, végre mindig volt mit ennie. Úgy érezte, sikeresen szembeszállhatna Alastair-rel. Most. De a hatalmával és a befolyásával nem versenyezhetett. Nem engedhette, hogy Cas miatta elveszítse a boltját, vagy megsérüljön, megtámadják. Ezt nem! Ha ezzel megmentheti és biztonságban tudhatja, ha kell örökre Alastair rabszolgája lesz.

Ahogy félig eszméletlenül vonaglott a földön, érezte, hogy hideg bilincs kattan a csuklóján, és bal karja felemelkedik. Felnézett, és látta, hogy Alastair odabilincseli a kanapé karfájához.

- Erre semmi szükség – hörögte, hangja rekedt volt, és szinte fájt, ahogy beszélt. – Megmondtam, nem állok ellen.

- És hol van nekem abban a mulatság, Deano?

- Dögölj meg!

- Ez viszont nem volt túl szép! – Alastair megragadta Dean-t a hajánál fogva, és felhúzta a földről, ülő helyzetbe, hátát a kanapénak támasztva. A bilincs helyben tartotta Dean bal karját, és amikor Alastair ököllel ütötte az arcát, a fém csak még jobban megszorult a csuklóján. Érezte, hogy a szája vérezni kezd, és teljesen elernyedt. Alastair felcibálta, hogy a felsőteste a kanapén feküdjön, és a fotelhoz tartozó kis puffot a csípője alá tolta, így Dean teljes teste ott feküdt előtte térdmagasságban, csak a lábai lógtak le a földre. Alastair egy mozdulattal lerántotta Dean-ről a melegítőt, majd a saját övét kicsatolta és lehúzta a nadrágját. A pólókkal már nem is bajlódott. Olyan régóta várt, hogy nem vesztegethette az idejét. Dean lábai közé térdelt, a csípője éppen jó magasságban volt, farka már keményen meredt előre. Dean szabadon levő jobb karját a fiú teste mellé szorította a kanapéra, másik kezével felhúzta Dean pólóját, és így fekvő helyzetben szépen kidomborodtak a fiú hasizmai. Alastair élvezettel harapott bele az izmos hasba, és ezzel egy időben durván hatolt be Dean hátsójába. A kettős támadás olyan fájdalommal öntötte el Dean egész testét, hogy legszívesebben torka szakadtából ordított volna, de csak egy artikulátlan nyögésre futotta az erejéből.

Összeszorította a fogát, és próbált nem koncentrálni az erőteljes lökésekre, amivel Alastair azonnal dugni kezdte. Nem gyorsan, szép lassan, de annál erősebben, kihasználva minden egyes percet. Dean nem adott ki hangot. A levegőt zihálva vette, néha megremegett a hangja, olykor – egy-egy erősebb lökésnél - nagyon halkan nyögött, de ezt leszámítva csendben volt. Ettől Alastair egyre türelmetlenebb lett. Minél erősebben lökte a farkát Dean-be, a fiú annál erősebben szorította össze a száját. Már elvesztette az időérzékét, nem tudta, Alastair vajon percek vagy órák óta kínozza, amikor hirtelen meghallotta a hangot, amitől egy csapásra visszatért a valóságba:

- Te mégis mi a jóistent művelsz a lakásomban? – Dean ereiben megfagyott a vér. Cas! Nem tudta, mitől rémült meg jobban: attól, hogy Cas ilyen helyzetben látja, vagy attól, hogy most Alastair megöli mindkettőjüket.

- Éppen dugom a te kis szerelmedet – Alastair nem zavartatta magát. Nem hagyta abba a mozgást, legfeljebb újra lelassult kissé, és minden szavát egy erőteljes lökéssel nyomatékosította. Dean-nek nem kellett Cas-re néznie ahhoz, hogy tudja, mennyire mérges. Amikor elmesélte, hogy Alastair mit tett vele, mielőtt ők találkoztak, Cas már akkor hívni akarta a rendőrséget, vagy legalább egy jégcsákánnyal szétcsapni a milliomos fejét. Dean akkor biztosította róla, hogy már túl van rajta, és soha többet nem kell tartania tőle.

Most nem bírt Cas-re nézni. Behunyta a szemét, és elfordította az arcát.

- Azonnal szállj le róla, vagy hívom a rendőrséget! – sziszegte Cas, ledobta a táskáját, és máris a zsebébe nyúlt a mobiljáért.

- És mégis mit mondasz nekik? Hogy a fiúd a lakásodon fogadja az ügyfeleit? Jól ismerik Dean-t a rendőrségen. Szerinted el fogják hinni, hogy a milliárdos építész betört egy kis buzikurva lakására, hogy megerőszakolja? Ugyan már Castiel, szerintem menj, és sétálj egyet, amíg mi ezt itt befejezzük. – Azzal visszafordult Dean-hez, és folytatta a monoton erős lökéseket.

- Dean ekkor már Cas-t nézte. Látta, ahogy forr benne a düh, ahogy kék szemét belefúrta Dean zöld szemeibe, és látta, ahogy könny csordult az arcán, éppen akkor, amikor az ő szemében gyűlő könnycseppek is megadták magukat. Tudta, hogy Cas most hibát fog elkövetni, és ahogy mélyen a szemébe nézett, Dean alig észrevehetően megrázta a fejét. De hiába. Cas előrelépett, és támadásba lendült. Ám Alastair résen volt. Baljával elengedte Dean leszorított kezét, és meglendítette a karját. Visszakézből úgy arcon találta Cast, hogy az térdre esett, a fejét beverte a dohányzóasztalba, és egy nyögéssel elterült a földön. Alastair kihúzta a farkát Deanből, és felállt, hogy odalépjen hozzá.

- Nem! – Dean látta, ahogy Cas a földön fekszik és homlokából szivárog a vér. Alig volt eszméleténél. Dean annál inkább éber volt. Ahogy Alastair elengedte a karját, és otthagyta szabadon, máris cselekedett. _'Ez az állat nem fogja bántani Őt! Nem, ezt nem!' _A kétségbeesés olyan erősen dolgozott benne, hogy minden erejét és lélekjelenlétét visszanyerte. Mindkét lábát felemelte, és teljes izomból hasba rúgta a férfit, aki a meglepetéstől, és a rúgás erejétől megtántorodott. Dean felült, és felkapta a sörösüveget, ami még mindig a földön hevert a kanapé lábánál. Pillanat alatt ütötte az asztalhoz, és törte le az üveg alját, majd a következő pillanatban már előre lendült, ameddig a bilincs engedte, és az üveg szilánkos felével Alastair felé sújtott. Egy pillanatra azt hitte nem találta el, Alastair csak állt mozdulatlanul, majd pár másodperc múlva az ingét egy csíkban kezdte átitatni a vér.

Pár másodpercig, mintha megállt volna az idő. Cas a könyökére támaszkodva feltolta magát félig ülő helyzetbe, és hol Dean-re, hol Alastair-re pislogott. Dean ugyanígy tett a kanapé előtt térdelve, bal keze kicsavarodva, még mindig bilincsben, jobbjában az eltört sörösüveget szorongatta. Alastair pedig tántorogva a vérző hasát bámulta. Arcáról eltűnt a pökhendiség, most nem torzította gúnyos mosoly. Semmi nem látszott rajta. Pár másodpercig. Aztán elöntötte a színtiszta düh. Tekintetét lassan Dean-re emelte, akiről egy csapásra eltűnt a kezdeti siker feletti öröm. Alastair megindult felé. Dean újra felé bökött, de Alastair megfogta a karját és egy mozdulattal kicsavarta belőle az üveget. Megragadta a pólóját, és újra a kanapéra rángatta, majd felemelte az öklét, és iszonyatos erővel ütötte arcon. Dean feje olyan erővel csapódott oldalra, hogy úgy érezte, megroppant egy csigolyája. Egész teste elernyedt, és Cas, akit eddig nézett már csak homályos folt volt csupán. Alig volt tudatában annak, hogy Alastair ökle újra lesújtott. Újra, és újra és újra, és még egyszer. Aztán elsötétült minden.

xxx

Cas hallotta saját ordítását, amikor Alastair ütni kezdte Dean-t. Olyan erővel csapott le újra és újra arra az emberre, akit imádott, hogy még az ő füle is csengett. Felpattant, megfeledkezve a homlokából szivárgó vérről, és két lépéssel a konyhában termett. Még soha nem örült annak így, hogy kis lakást vettek. Dean nem akart nagyobbat, mindig érezni akarta Cas közelségét. Most nagyon jól jött. Kirántotta a legközelebb eső konyhakést a tartójából, és megindult a szörnyeteg felé, aki még mindig Dean-t ütötte. Ahogy kezében megcsillant a kés, Alastair a szeme sarkából észrevette a közeledő fenyegetést, felkapta a földön heverő törött üveget, és olyan erősen szorította Dean nyakához, hogy kicsordult a fiú vére.

- Ne! – kiáltott Cas, és Alastair arcára újból kiült a gúnyos mosoly. Cas egyre csak Dean-t nézte, fél arcát vér borította. Láthatóan nem volt eszméleténél, szinte alig lélegzett. Cas gyomrába belemarkolt a jeges rémület.

- Cassie, Cassie! Ugye nem szeretnéd, hogy kicsi Deano-nak baja essen. Hiszen annyira szeret téged. Önként ajánlotta fel magát nekem, csak hogy téged békén hagyjalak. Bár az is lehet, hogy csak akkora hatással voltam rá legutóbb, hogy még egyszer érezni akarta magában a farkam. Ha hallottad volna, hogy nyögött…

- Ereszd el, vagy esküszöm, kihasítom a szíved, és a kóbor kutyáknak adom – Cas szinte eszét vesztve, lassan formálta a szavakat. Tett egy lépést Alastair felé, de az még erősebben nyomta Dean nyakához a szilánkot. Cas rémülten látta, hogy Dean arca eltorzul. Valamennyire tehát még magánál van. Akkor él. – Ereszd el, menj innen, és nem esik bántódásod.

Cas szavaira Alastair hangos kacagásban tört ki.

- Ezt most te sem gondolod komolyan, igaz? – Arca elkomorult és sziszegve folytatta. – Mindkettőtökkel elbánok fél kézzel is. A kis ribancodat kicsit keményebb fából faragták, mint téged, mégis elintéztem. Csak nem gondolod, hogy nyerhetsz?

- Akkor most mi lesz? –Cas kissé gúnyos mosolyt erőltetett magára. – Itt állunk, míg világ a világ, és be nem fagy a Pokol?

- Nem, én elvágom Dean torkát, bár megjegyzem, kár lenne érte, te pedig megpróbálkozhatsz azzal, hogy leszúrj! Nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy sikerülne, de ha mégis, akkor mit nyersz? De mondok én neked valamit Castiel. Deano most egy darabig nem tudja élvezni a társaságunkat, és én még mindig kanos vagyok. Eszméletlen áldozatot dugni nem akkora élvezet. És te szakítottál félbe, szóval tartozol nekem.

- Elmész te a francba! – sziszegte Cas. Dühe egyre csak nőttön nőtt benne.

- Persze, elmegyek. És ha te még rá is segítesz, akkor előbb ölelgetheted meg a kis hercegnődet. Lehet, hogy komoly agyrázkódása van, én sokat nem haboznék. Hogy lásd, kivel van dolgod, még időkorlátot is szabok. Egy óra, Castiel! Egy óra, amíg azt csinálok veled, amit akarok, és már itt sem vagyok. eltűnök örökre.

- Te beteg vagy. – Cas kissé elbizonytalanodott. Tudta, hogy erővel nem győzheti le Alastairt. Túl erős és túl őrült volt hozzá. És Dean még mindig a karmai közt volt. Pedig eleget gyötörte. Az egész élet eleget gyötörte. Most már éppen ideje, hogy békére leljen, hogy hagyják végre nyugodtan élvezni az életet. Cas szeme megtelt könnyel, és lassan leengedte a kést. – Békén hagyod? Örökre?

- Úri becsületszavamat adom, hogy a szépséges kicsi Deano ezentúl csak a tiéd lesz!

Cas letette a kést az asztalra, és szembefordult Alastair-rel. A férfi elengedte Dean karját, és odébb lökte a kanapén fekvő eszméletlen testet. Odalépett Cas elé, fölé tornyosult, de Cas nem nézett rá. Csak Dean-t nézte, véres, összezúzott arcát, meztelen alsótestét. Észre sem vette, hogy Alastair felemeli hatalmas tenyerét, és irtózatos erővel ütötte meg. Cas átrepült a fél szobán, felborította a fotelt, és arccal lefelé elterült a padlón. Alastair szemvillanás alatt fölötte volt, karját hátrafeszítette, és letépte róla a kabátot és az inget. A nyakkendőjével megkötözte kicsavart kezeit, és a hátára fordította.

Cas még soha életében nem látott ilyen állatias dühöt egyetlen ember arcán sem. Most már tudta, érezte, mit élhetett át Dean akkor este, amikor ő elszalasztotta. És most úgy gondolta egy másodpercig, hogy megérdemli ezt. Ha akkor csak 5 perccel korábban indul otthonról, csak 5 perccel korábban ér oda, akkor ez az ember most nem lenne itt, Dean nem feküdne eszméletlenül, összetörten a kanapén. Mindez azonban csak a másodperc töredékéig jutott az eszébe, mert amikor Alastair felhúzta térdelő helyzetbe, és a hajába markolt, már tudta, hogy senki a világon nem érdemli ezt a sorsot.

- Hogy tudott két ilyen szép fiú egymásra találni? – lihegte Alastair, miközben szabad kezével Cas ajkait tapogatta. Cas megpróbálta elhúzni a fejét, de Alastair erősen tartotta a hajánál fogva. – Dean szája tökéletes, de te sem panaszkodhatsz. Egyszer azért megnézném, amikor leszopjátok egymást, két ilyen gyönyörű szájat két szép farkon. Nahát, már a gondolattól is bekeményedtem. Itt az ideje kipróbálnom, hogy te mennyire vagy jó! Dean-nel most úgyis mellőztük ezt a részt. Nyisd ki szépen a szád!

Cas érezte, ahogy a férfi vas marka megragadja az állát, és szinte satuba szorítja. Próbált ellenállni, de iszonyatosan sajgott még az előző pofontól is, a karjai brutálisan kicsavart módon voltak hátrakötözve. Hangosan nyögött, és engedett a szorításnak, kinyitotta a száját. Abban a pillanatban Alastair farkával benyomakodott Cas szájába, és erősen dugni kezdte. Cas tudta, hogy Alastair így áll bosszút rajta. Amiért félbeszakította a kis szórakozását Dean-nel, hogy ellenállt neki, megfenyegette, és egyáltalán azért, amiért Dean miatta hagyta ott az utcát. De ezért megéri. Bármi. Dean. Dean. Folyamatosan ismételte gondolatban a nevét, és látta maga előtt a fiú mosolyát, amitől a nap beragyogja a szobát, a lakást, az életüket. Cas behunyta a szemét, és érezte, ahogy a könnyei kicsordulnak, és folynak végig az arcán, miközben Alastair továbbra is brutálisan lökte a farkát ki-be Cas szájába. Álkapcsa lassan kiakadt, szája sarka felrepedt, érezte a vér ízét a nyelvén. És az undort. Élete során volt már dolga pár férfival, jó párral, de hosszabb-rövidebb ideig mindenkivel kapcsolatban élt. Ez az első eset, amikor nem önszántából került a szájába egy idegen farka.

Alastair hangosan nyögött, egyre gyorsabban zihált, de nem akart még elélvezni. Pontosabban nem így. Hirtelen kihúzta a farkát Cas szájából, és elengedte a haját. Cas levegő után kapkodva rogyott a földre, de Alastair nem sok időt hagyott neki. Torkon ragadta, talpra állította, és a falhoz nyomta. Cas felüvöltött, ahogy sajgó karjai a falnak szorultak, vállai majdnem kificamodtak az erős lökéstől. Alastair elengedte, és mindkét kezével megragadta, majd letépte Cas trikóját. Mohó szemével szinte itta az elé táruló csupasz mellkas látványát. Kezeivel végigsimított Cas mindkét mellbimbóján, majd az izmos, hasán. Cas behunyta a szemét, elfordította a fejét, nagyot nyelt, és szó nélkül eltűrte, hogy Alastair végigtapogassa. Majd amikor a férfi lehajolt, Cas meglátta Dean-t. Hirtelen kizárta Alastair-t a gondolataiból, nem érdekelte, mi fog következni, milyen szörnyűségeket fog még vele Alastair tenni az egy órából megmaradt időben. Csak Dean-t látta. Ahogy a fiú még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt, arca úgy billent, hogy a súlyos ütések nyomait nem lehetett látni. _'Milyen gyönyörű, amikor alszik'. _Cas gondolatai elkalandoztak, s eszébe jutott, mennyire szereti nézni, amikor Dean alszik. Amúgy is szép arca olyankor tökéletes nyugalmat áraszt, és Cas szerette az érzést magáénak tudni, hogy ez a látvány javarészt neki köszönhető.

Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, majd felordított a fájdalomtól, amikor Alastair éles fogai a húsába martak, valahol a köldöke alatt. Cas egy csapásra visszatért a jelenbe, újra Dean-t látta, de most már nem úgy, mintha aludna, hanem úgy, ahogy valójában volt: véresen, megalázva, összetörve.

- Elég! – Cas kiáltása zokogásba fulladt, és hirtelen Dean látványát eltakarta Alastair véres mosolya.

- Máris feladod, Cassie? Dean egy kicsit azért tovább bírta. Na, nem sokkal, de tovább.

Alastair gúnyos mosolyát mintha letörölték volna, amikor Cas egyenesen a szeme közé köpött. Tudta, hogy meg fogja bánni, de nem érdekelte. ezt meg kellett tennie, ahhoz, hogy valamennyire férfinak érezze magát.

Alastair lassan letörölte az arcát, aztán a térdével gyomron rúgta a falhoz szorított férfit, aki felnyögött, és kétrét görnyedt előtte. Alastair újra meglendítette a lábát, és most Cas arcába rúgott.

Cas előtt pár pillanatra elsötétült a világ. Érezte, hogy szája megtelik vérrel, a nyelvét elharapta, és abban is biztos volt, hogy az orra eltört. Összeesett volna, de Alastair megragadta, és durván arccal lefelé az asztalra lökte.

- Ne! – csak ennyit tudott kinyögni. Érezte, ahogy Alastair lerángatja róla a nadrágot. Próbált küzdeni, rángatózott, és tekergett, hogy kiszabaduljon, de Alastair egyik kezét erősen a hátára szorította, és a testét a testével szögezte az asztal kemény lapjához. Cas behunyta a szemét, és magában fohászkodott, hogy ez most ne történjen meg vele. De hiába. Alastair hosszú ujjaiból három egyszerre hatolt a hátsójába. Felüvöltött, és könnye kicsordult a szeméből. Ahogy kínzója elkezdte az ujjait ki-be húzni, Castiel csendben összeomlott. A fájdalmat elviselte, a megaláztatás, a kiszolgáltatottság és a szégyen volt az, ami meggyötörte. Ahogyan feküdt ott az asztalra szorítva, tehetetlenül, miközben egy idegen durván dugta az ujjaival, lassan felemelte a fejét, és szemeivel újra megkereste Dean arcát, hogy abból merítsen erőt. És eszébe jutott, hogy neki ez mindennapos volt, mielőtt összetalálkoztak. Dean-nek olyan élet jutott, amiben ezt a zaklatást minden nap el kellett viselnie, hogy idegenek tapogatták, dugták és alázták meg. És ő megfogadta, hogy ezen túl megvédi mindentől. Fájdalomtól, szomorúságtól, nélkülözéstől és szenvedéstől. Mint egy őrangyal. És most Dean itt fekszik karnyújtásnyira előtte, eszméletlenül, összeverve, ő pedig egy asztalon hasal és hagyja, ahogy a durva ujjak továbbra is ki-be járjanak benne. Megpróbálta legalább kinyújtani a karját Dean felé, de akkor eszébe jutott, hogy hátra van kötözve. Levette a tekintetét Dean-ről, és homlokát az asztalnak nyomva érezte, ahogy a könnyek folynak az arcán, sóhajai pedig megremegtek.

Alastair kihúzta Castielből az ujjait, belemarkolt a férfi hajába, és a fejét erősen az asztal lapjába verte.

- Hiába vinnyogsz, most megkapod, amit megérdemelsz. Itt foglak megdugni kőkeményen a kis ribancod orra előtt. Addig, amíg magához nem tér, és még azután is, amíg nem könyörög, hogy hagyjam abba. De ne aggódj, élvezni fogod te is!

Cas összeszorította a fogait, és próbálta felkészíteni magát a megaláztatásra, és csendben imádkozott, hogy Dean ne térjen magához, és ne lássa őt ebben a helyzetben. Az elmúlt két-három hónap azzal telt, hogy próbálta Dean önbecsülését kicsit helyrehozni. Ha most meglátja, amint Alastair erőszakot követ el rajta, azzal újra önmagát fogja hibáztatni, és örökre megtörik.

Cas próbált hát erős maradni, de nem volt szuperhős. Csak egy férfi volt, akinek ugyanúgy fájdalmat okozott az erőszak, mint bárki másnak a világon. Alastair erősen megragadta a csípőjét, körmét a bőrébe vájta, és durván, erőszakosan, az erejét és hatalmát fitogtatva beléhatolt. Cas felordított, és miután kinyitotta összeszorított szemeit, meghűlt az ereiben a vér. Az ütésektől és a rosszulléttől nehezen főkuszált már, de még látta, ahogy Dean magához tér, arca maga volt a fájdalom.

- Dean! – Cas erejéből csak egy halk suttogásra futotta, aztán félig eszméletlenül az asztalra bukott.

xxx

Dean feje iszonyatosan zúgott. A távolból, mintha víz alól szólna, hangokat halott, és próbálta kinyitni a szemét. Először csak tömör fehérséget látott, majd foltokat. Lassan sikerült teljesen kinyitnia a szemét – legalább is az egyiket – és az első dolog, amit meglátott, az Cas arca volt. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Mindene iszonyatosan fájt, a karját szinte nem is érezte, de nem ez volt az, amiből tudta, hogy nagy baj van. Castiel arca mindig vidám volt, gyönyörű kék szemei mindig ragyogtak a boldogságtól, és az energiától. De most az a Cas, akit ő ismert és szeretett, nem volt sehol. Helyette egy arcot látott, ami eltorzult a fájdalomtól, és üvöltött, és egy könny áztatta fátyolos szemet, amiben nyoma sem volt a megszokott fénynek. És akkor lassan kezdtek visszakúszni az emlékek. Alastair! Ahogy beugrottak a mai délután eseményei, hirtelen kiélesedett a látása, és meglátta, milyen helyzetben fekszik Cas az asztalon, látta Alastair-t ahogy erősen fogja Cas csípőjét, és felkészült a mozdulatra.

- Neeem! – Dean felüvöltött, és egy pillanat alatt magához tért. Felugrott, és arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, ahogy megrántotta a karfához bilincselt kezét. Még látta, ahogyan Alastair Cas-be hatol, aztán összecsuklott a fájdalomtól. De csak egy pillanatra. Amikor arca egy vonalba került Cas-ével , nézte, ahogy Cas ráemeli ködös tekintetét, szinte némán tátogta el a nevét, 'Dean', és ernyedten az asztalra bukott.

- Cas! – Dean agya ezen a ponton borult el. Ránézett Alastair-re, aki még mindig Cas-ben volt, de most nem mozgott. Meglepődött azon is, hogy Dean egyáltalán magához tért, de hogy ilyen gyorsan, azt végképp nem gondolta volna. Dean ködös tekintettel nézte a gúnyos vigyort, ami kiült Alastair arcára, és mintha lassított felvétel lenne, látta, ahogy a férfi elengedte Cas csípőjét, és kihúzta belőle a farkát, hogy felvegye a kést, amit pár perccel ezelőtt Cas dobott a földre.

Pár perccel ezelőtt. Dean úgy érezte, napok teltek el azóta, hogy Alastair-nek ajtót nyitott. Bárcsak Cas ne jött volna haza. Akkor már régen túl lennének rajta, lezuhanyozott volna, bekötötte volna a sebeit, és vacsora mellett előadta volna a mesét Cas-nek, hogy mitől is csupa folt az arca. De e helyett itt volt megbilincselve, fél szemére alig látott, csuklóján a bilincs olyan szoros volt már, hogy ordítani tudott volna a fájdalomtól. De mindez nem számított. Hiszen ez csak ő volt. Egy kis senki, akinek pár hónapra kijutott a boldogságból. Akinek volt akkora szerencséje, hogy egy csodálatos ember meglátott benne valamit és kihúzta abból a fertőből, amiben a fél életét töltötte. És ő mit adott cserébe? Idehozott egy pszichopatát, aki megtörte és elvette tőle azt a bizalmat, amivel Cas az élet felé fordult.

Dean egyre elkeseredettebben csavargatta a csuklóját a bilincsben, ami már szinte a húsába vágott. A vére lassú cseppekben hullott a szőnyegre.

- Ne! Kérlek, ne csináld! – Dean hangja elcsuklott, ahogy megalázkodva könyörgött Alastair-nek, aki felemelte a kést, másik kezével pedig a mellkasához szorította a félig eszméletlen Cas-t.

- Késő Deano! Feltétlen engedelmességet vártam tőled! – Alastair már nem mosolygott. Ezt a délutánt ő sem így képzelte el. Jól indult, de valahogy minden elromlott. – Ez volt az alku lényege. Engedelmeskedj, és a kis barátodnak nem esik baja. De te rám támadtál, Dean. És ennek következményei lesznek.

Dean tüdeje belefájdult az üvöltésbe, ahogy Alastair lassan, de erősen végighúzta a kést Castiel oldalán. Cas annyira magánál volt, hogy az arca eltorzuljon a fájdalomtól, és torkából fájdalmas sóhaj törjön fel, de már semmi másra nem volt képes. Hagyta, hogy Alastair hátrálva vonszolja magával, miközben a kést továbbra is az oldalán húzta. Dean kétségbeesetten rángatni kezdte a karját, a bilincs olyan szorosan fogta a csuklóját, hogy már szinte alig érezte. Az adrenalin elöntötte az agyát, és már semmit nem látott, csak hogy Alastair vonszolja kifelé Cas elalélt testét, miközben a kést újra meg újra végighúzza az oldalán, a mellkasán és hasán. Dean megpróbálta kihúzni a kezét a bilincsből, de csak a bőrt húzta le a már sérült kezéről. Aztán egyre erősebben próbálta megrántani, közben a másik kezével a karfát feszegette, hátha valahogy el tudja mozdítani, hogy a bilincs lecsússzon róla. De a kanapé új volt, mint minden a lakásban, hogy emlékeztesse őket, hogy az új életük teljesen közös. Megállt egy pillanatra, körülnézett, hátha talál valamit, amivel széttörhetné a karfát, de nem látott semmit. Meztelen lábával kezdte el rugdosni a fát, miközben másik kezével folyamatosan rángatta, tépte és feszítette. Érezte, hogy a csuklója már régen eltört, de nem érdekelte. Cas-ből már patakokban folyt a vér, és tudta, hogy Alastair egyre csak őt nézi. A szemét görénynek Dean kínlódása láttán megint felállt a farka.

Amikor Dean talpa már nem bírta tovább, felváltva kezdte rúgni a karfát a sípcsontjával és a térdével. Végig a jobbjával dolgozott, nem váltott lábat, mert tudta, hogy ha most rá kellene állni a jobb lábára, valószínűleg összecsuklana. Mint az őrült rúgta, püföltette, feszítette a karfát, és az egyszer csak megreccsent. Dean némán imát rebegett, amiért nem a vastag, drága tölgyfabetétes kanapét választották, hanem a fenyőt. Amint a fa elrepedt, Alastair keze is megdermedt. Abbahagyta Cas szabdalását, és ámulattal meredt Dean-re, aki egy mélyről jövő ordítással még egyet rántott a bilincsen, és szabad volt.

Alastair tudta, hogy menekülnie kell. A vad düh, ami Dean szemében lobogott meghátrálásra kényszerítette. De Dean gyötrése most már annyira a rögeszméjévé vált, hogy úgy érezte, nem léphet le búcsú nélkül. A kést Castiel nyakához emelte, és lassan elkezdte végighúzni a torkán.

- Neeeem! – Dean egyetlen ugrással ott termett, megragadta Alastair karját és elrántotta Cas mellől, aki ernyedten a földre zuhant. Dean kicsavarta a kést Alastair kezéből, és ütni kezdte. Olyan erővel és állatias dühvel sújtott le újra és újra, hogy a magas férfinak esélye sem volt ellene. Amikor Alastair a földre rogyott, Dean lehajolt utána, és újra meg újra megütötte. Aztán a kezénél fogva kivonszolta a folyosóra, és a nyitott lépcsőház ablakon keresztül gondolkodás nélkül kihajította. Nem érdekelte, ha börtönbe megy, nem érdekelte semmi. Csak Cas. Dean valószínűleg nem volt a tudatában, hogy az az ablak a kis sikátorra néz a ház mögött, ahová a tűzlépcső is vezet, és az ablak alatt hatalmas konténer állt. Alastair eszméletlenül zuhant a szemét közé.

Dean meg sem várta a puffanást, rohant vissza Cas-hez. Közben átvillant az agyán, hogy valószínűleg üres bérházba költöztek, mert se a kiáltásokra, se a többi zajra, senki nem dugta ki a fejét az ajtón. Térdre esett Cas mellett, felhúzta az ölébe, és kezét a vérző sebre szorította Cas torkán, ami úgy tűnt, nem érte el a létfontosságú szerveket, de nagyon vérzett, a többi sebbel együtt.

- Dean… - Cas alig hallhatóan nyögött, és megpróbálta felemelni a karját, hogy megérintse a fiú arcát, de nem volt elég ereje hozzá.

- Ssshh, ne beszélj! Itt vagyok! – Dean kétségbeesetten nézett körül, hogy mit szoríthatna a sebre. Végül lehúzta Cas-ről a maradék, elrongyolódott pólót, és a nyakára szorította, és ahogy tudta, megkötötte. Fél kezével felhúzta Cas nadrágját, és még mindig magához szorítva felállt vele, és a kanapéra fektette. Megkereste ő is a melegítőjét, felrántotta, majd gyengéden felemelte Cas-t a kanapéról, óvatosan átvetette a vállán, és elindult. Az első lépésnél megroggyant a térde. Eddig nem érezte, sőt nem is látta, hogy a jobb lába, térdtől lefelé dagadt és teljesen belilult. Kétszeresére duzzadt bal csuklóján még mindig ott lógott a bilincs. De erre most nem volt ideje. Kórházba kell vinnie Cas-t, különben elvérzik. Elindult, kiment az ajtón, és behúzta maga után. Lement a lépcsőn, ki az utcára, ahol leintette az első taxit. Dean beült a hátsó ülésre, ott a mellkasához szorította Cas-t, és még meg sem szólalt, amikor a taxis már a gázba taposott, és a kerekek felsírtak, ahogy a taxi elhajtott a kórház irányába.

- Cas…Istenem…ne, ne tedd ezt vele, könyörgöm! – Dean szorosan ölelte szerelmét, és érezte, hogy a szíve egyre gyengébben ver. Dean szája megremegett, szemét elöntötték a könnyek. – Cas, kérlek!

- Nyugi haver, mindjárt ott vagyunk, beszóltam rádión, már várni fognak benneteket.

Dean hálás volt a sofőrnek, de nem jött ki hang a torkán, csak bólintott, és valami 'Köszönöm' szerűt tátogott, és továbbra is magához szorította Cas-t. Elkezdett valamit motyogni a taxisnak az összevérzett huzatról, meg hogy most nincs is nála pénz, de a taxis biztosította róla, hogy megoldja. Dean el sem hitte, hogy ilyen emberek is élnek ebben a városban.

Amikor pár perc múlva fékeztek a kórház előtt, a férfi azonnal kiugrott, és segített Dean-nek kihúzni az ájult Castielt, majd együtt bevitték az előtérbe.

- Orvost! Orvost! – Dean szinte hisztérikusan ordított. – A barátomat megtámadták. Késsel… a torka…

- Én szóltam be a rádión – kiabált a taxis, de addigra már ott volt egy orvos, és több nővér. Castiel-t egy hordágyra fektették, és amint Dean már nem érezte magán a férfi súlyát, egyszerre kezdte el érezni az összes sajgó porcikáját. A lábfejét, a sípcsontját, térdét, a darabokra tört csuklóját, lüktető alfelét, a fejéről már nem is beszélve. Messziről hallotta, hogy az orvos mondja neki, hogy mindjárt őt is megnézik, és ne menjen sehová.A taxis sziluettje is homályosult, ahogy szólongatja, és aggódva nézi. Szédült és hányingere volt, nem bírta tovább. Térdre esett, és kijött belőle minden, amit aznap délután evett. Majd az oldalára dőlt, és Cas nevét motyogva belevetette magát a sötétségbe.

Szomjas volt, és nagyon, nagyon kába. Sejtette, hogy tele lehet morfiummal, mert pillanatnyilag nem fájt semmije. Ahogy megmozdult, érezte, hogy a bal keze és a jobb lába helyben marad. Igen, ezt valahogy sejtette. Csuklója és a lába a combja közepéig gipszben volt. Csöndesen nyögött egyet, ahogy megpróbált felülni, de csak pár centivel tudott a párnán feljebb csúszni. Körülnézett, és látta az infúzió csövét, ahogy a kézfejéhez vezetett, és a tű eltűnt a bőre alatt. Ujjai között megérezte a nővérhívót. Megnyomta. Pár másodperc múlva megjelent egy 40-es, de eléggé csinos ápolónő. Kedvesen mosolygott Dean-re, és valami olyasmit kérdezhetett, hogy hogy érzi magát, de Dean nem figyelt. Egyetlen dolog járt a fejében:

- Cas? – kérdezte, hangja rekedt volt és száraz, és hirtelen úgy érezte, egy pohár vízért bármit megadna.

- Tessék? – A nővér, kérdezés nélkül emelte le a poharat a szekrényről, és nyújtotta Dean felé. Egyik kezével a poharat tartotta, a másikkal Dean fejét, amíg a szívószálon keresztül ivott pár kortyot. – Elnézést, nem értettem.

- Cas, Castiel Novak. A férfi, akit behoztam. Hogy van? Ugye él?

- Sajnálom, de erről nem adhatok ki információt. Hamarosan jön a doktor úr, és mindent elmond majd.

- Kérem, - Dean esdeklően nézett a nőre, majdnem azzal a tekintettel, amivel gyerekkorában az utcán koldult, ám ez a kétségbeesés és fájdalom valódi volt. – Könyörgöm. Csak annyit, hogy él-e. Nekem…ő a mindenem…a szerelmem..kérem…

A nő egy pillanatra elcsodálkozott. Dean megszokta ezeket a pillantásokat is. Csodálkoznak, hogy egy ilyen jóképű, jó kiállású fiú, hogy lehet meleg. Mintha ez azon múlna. Valószínűleg a nővér is rádöbbent, hogy a kettőnek semmi köze egymáshoz, mert rámosolygott, és azt mondta:

- Ne aggódjon. Rendbe fog jönni. Csak időbe telik.

Dean megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra. De a görcs a gyomrában mégis ott maradt. Ő tette ezt vele. Az ő hibája. Lehet, hogy Cas-nek jobb lenne nélküle. Hiszen ő annyi mindent kapott, és ő nem adott viszonzásul semmit. Csak a bajt hozta rá. De nem hagyhatja magára. Nem teheti. Hiszen most bebizonyította, hogy van ereje, szembe tud szállni a démonaival, csak Cas-re kell gondolnia, és érte mindenre képes. Meg fogják oldani ezt az Alastair-kérdést is. Nem fogja hagyni, hogy az a féreg tönkretegye az életüket. Megoldják majd. Együtt.

Amikor bejött az orvos, hogy megvizsgálja, szinte alig hallotta, amit mond. Hogy itt tört el, meg ott csavarozták, meg agyrázkódás és pihenjen sokat, alig várta, hogy az orvos rátérjen a lényeges dolgokra, hogy mi van Cas-szel.

- Nos, a barátjának nagy szerencséje volt. Pár miliméter, és a penge valószínűleg átvágta volna a légcsövét, szóval szerencséje van, hogy ilyen …khm…élettársra lelt, aki ilyen áldozatokat hozott érte.

- Köszönöm - Dean nemigen tudott, mit mondani. Egyrészt látta, hogy a doki is zavarban van a kapcsolatuk megnevezésétől '_Az ég szerelmére, 2012-t írunk!'_, másrészt ő ismerte a történet másik felét is, hogy ez a nagyszerű élettárs hozta rájuk a bajt.

- Azért jó volna, ha felkeresnének egy pszichiátert is. Ez a támadás kihathat a hétköznapi érzelmeikre, na és ott van még a nemi erőszak dolog is.

Dean lehajtotta a fejét. Erről aztán igazán nem akart most beszélni. Szó nélkül bólintott, nem nézett az orvosra, most ő is zavarban volt. Tudta, hogy őt is megvizsgálták, de nem tudta, mi az, ami erőszaknak számít. Ő önként feküdt Alastair alá.

- Láthatom? Beszélhetek vele?

- Természetesen. Magánál van. De kérem, csak rövid ideig. És ha úgy érzi felkészült, a rendőrségnek is lenne pár kérdése.

- Hogyne.

Az orvos elment, a nővér pedig felsegítette Dean-t, és beleültette egy kerekes székbe, majd áttolta Cas kórtermébe.

Amikor Dean megpillantotta Cas-t, tele csövekkel, infúzióval, vastagon bekötött nyakkal, és összevert arccal, azonnal eleredtek a könnyei.

- Cas - suttogta, és a férfi kezét a sajátjába fogta, óvatosan, mintha attól félne, hogy minden mozdulatával fájdalmat okoz neki. Cas ránézett, de nem mosolygott.

- Dean, jól vagy? – Hangja nagyon rekedt volt és erőtlen. És olyan…rideg. Dean gyomrában a görcs csak még erősebbé vált. Ettől félt, hogy Cas-t a történtek annyira megtörték, hogy el fogja veszíteni az életbe vetett hitét. De még csak pár nap telt el. Még nagyon friss, majd együtt túl lesznek rajta, és ő minden erejével azon lesz, hogy Cas meggyógyuljon. Testileg és lelkileg egyaránt.

- Persze. Kutyabajom. – Felelte, és megsimogatta Cas alkarját. Cas ránézett, és nem bírt visszafojtani egy kuncogást. Dean egyik szeme szinte alig látszott, arcát zúzódások, és horzsolások borították, a bal keze gipszben, a jobb lába kinyújtva pihent a tolószékben.

- Elég ronda kutya vagy. A menhelyről tuti nem vinnének haza.

Cas halkan nevetett egyet, de azonnal eltorzult az arca a fájdalomtól. Dean nem nevetett. Még csak nem is mosolygott. Viszont összeszorította a száját, és erőlködött, hogy ne kezdjen el újra könnyezni.

- Cas, annyira sajnálom. – Mondta, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Sajnálom, hogy rád hoztam a bajt. Nem tudtam, hogy rám fog találni. Nekem is pont abban az építkezésben kellett melót találnom. Sajnálom, tényleg. De megoldjuk. Együtt megoldjuk, és nem lesz semmi baj.

- Kicsit elkéstél ezzel, nem gondolod? – Cas nagyon halkan beszélt, és a hangja olyan szemrehányó volt, hogy Dean hirtelen nem értette ezt az egészet.

- Hogyan?

- Előbb kellett volna, hogy ez eszedbe jusson, mielőtt felajánlottad magad neki.

- Cas, megfenyegetett. – Dean még mindig nem értette. Először azt hitte Cas azért dühös, mert Alastair miatta ment oda. – Csak azért tettem, hogy megvédjelek.

- Meg tudtál volna védeni. Ahogy magadat is. Erős vagy Dean! Nézd meg, mit tettél értem! Mit tettél magaddal, és Alastair-rel! Ahogy megjelent az ajtóban, ki kellett volna hajítanod, hogy többé ne jöjjön vissza.

- De az üzleted….

- Tojok az üzletre! – Cas egyre dühösebb volt - Szerinted megér nekem annyit az az üzlet, hogy így lássalak? Hogy azt kelljen éreznem, ahányszor bemegyek, hogy Dean ezért az üzletért kínoztatta meg magát? Szerinted ilyen ember vagyok?

- Te is ugyanezt tetted! – Dean-ben is kezdett felizzani a harag. – Nem vagyok teljesen hülye! Lehet, hogy én nem jártam főiskolára, sőt, még középiskolába is alig. De megvan a magamhoz való eszem. Kés volt nálad Cas! És mobiltelefon! Megtehetted volna, hogy kirohansz az ajtón, és rendőrt hívsz. De te is odadobtad magad neki!

- Törött üveget tartott a nyakadhoz! Életveszélyben voltál!

- Ahogyan te is!

- Nem! – Cas most először nézett rá, és Dean szinte meg sem ismerte. Kék szeme haragtól villogott, és tudta, hogy most őrá dühös. – Nem! Én nem voltam életveszélyben. Csak te hitted azt, mert úgy gondolod, hogy én nem tudom megvédeni magam! Vagy annyira hiányzott egy idegen farka, hogy könnyebb volt magad felajánlani, mint a problémásabb utat választani?

- Hogy te mekkora önző dög vagy, tudod – Dean felugrott volna, ha nem lett volna combig gipszben. Elviharzott volna a kerekes székkel is, ha a kezével tudta volna hajtani magát. De így kénytelen volt ottmaradni. – Persze, mert nekem az a könnyebb megoldás, hogy folyton megdugatom és megerőszakoltatom magam?

- Nem – Cas kicsit lehiggadt. Már abban a pillanatban megbánta, amit mondott, ahogy a szavak elhagyták a száját. – Persze hogy nem, nem így értettem. De ez nem volt egy olyan helyzet, amiben így kellett volna döntened. Megfenyegetett. Rendben van. De megoldottuk volna. Együtt. Kitaláltunk volna valamit, hogy egyikünknek se essen bántódása. De most azzal a tudattal kell megbirkóznom, hogy amit Alastair művelt veled, azt mind értem tetted. És ahányszor elmegyek otthonról, azon kell aggódnom, hogy mi lesz a következő probléma, amit így akarsz majd megoldani. És én ezt nem akarom. Menj el.

- Rendben, hagylak pihenni, és majd együtt elmegyünk egy lélekbúvárhoz. A doki úgyis azt javasolta, hogy beszélnünk kelle….

- Nem! – Szakította félbe Cas. Elhúzta a kezét Dean begipszelt keze alól, és halkan folytatta. – Azt akarom, hogy elmenj. A lakásból. Vagy még jobb lenne, ha én mennék el. Segítek másik munkát találni, és aztán elválnak útjaink.

- Cas, ne csináld ezt! – Dean kérlelőn nézett rá, hangja megremegett. Nem akart hinni a fülének. – Tudom, hogy hibáztam, de nem csinálom többet. Már tudom, mire vagyok képes, és nem félek. Erős vagyok, mert te megmutattad, hogyan legyek az. Érted bármire képes vagyok!

- Éppen ez az! Ne értem legyél erős! Én nem akarom….nem tudom vállalni azt a felelősséget, hogy valaki ekkora áldozatot hozzon értem. Mert világos, hogy magadért nem teszel semmit. Én azt akarom, hogy ne értem tedd, amit teszel, hanem saját magadért. És ez csak úgy lehetséges, ha kilépek a képből.

- Cas, kérlek…

- Nem, Dean. Ezt meg kell tenned magadért. Maradj a lakásban, ha kiengednek, elmegyek a cuccaimért, és aztán nem akarok veled találkozni többet.

- Szeretlek, azt tudod, ugye? – Dean most először mondta ki ezt a szót, és valahogy nem ilyen körülmények között szerette volna. Az egész élete romokban hevert Cas ágyának lábainál. Tudta, hogy valahol Cas-nek igaza van, és meg kell tanulnia becsülni önmagát. De nem tudott elképzelni olyan reggelt, ahol nem Castiel tiszta kék szeme az, amit először meglát. És nem tudott elképzelni olyan estét, aminek egy részét ne azzal töltené, hogy Cas-t bámulja, ahogyan olvas, miközben úgy tesz, mintha a tv-t nézné. Nem akart Cas nélkül élni.

- Tudom, Dean. De meg kell tanulnod önmagad is szeretni. Legalább annyira, amennyire én szeretlek téged.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel kétségbeesetten járta az utcákat. Volt, hogy gyalog, volt, hogy autóval, de szinte minden este kint volt, és kereste őt. De soha nem találta. Cas nem tudta eldönteni, hogy örül-e ennek vagy megőrül a fájdalomtól. Amikor kiengedték a kórházból, már csak az üres lakásba ment haza. Egyetlen levél, egy cetli, egy üzenet, semmi nem várta. És Cas tudta, hogy vége van. És tudta, hogy hatalmasat hibázott. Dean többet nem ment be hozzá, és pár nap múlva hazaengedték. Nem búcsúzott el. Cas-t iszonyúan gyötörte a lelkiismerete, tudta, hogy kemény volt a fiúval, és azt is, hogy valahol igazságtalan. De már nem tudta elmondani neki, hogy mennyire szereti, és mennyire nem akarja, hogy elmenjen. Elment. A telefonját hiába hívta, a szám nem kapcsolható. A levélládában megtalálta a lakáskulcsot is. Annak örült, hogy legalább azokat a dolgokat, ruhákat, személyes holmikat magával vitte, amiket ő vett neki. Legalább nem pár rongyos pólóban van….. akárhol is van. Az egyetlen dolog, ami utána maradt, az a fülbevalója volt, egy hamutálban az asztalon.

Cas remélte, hogy ez a múltját jelképezi, hogy hátrahagyta azt, és úgy tűnt, hogy ez beigazolódott. Ugyanis hetek, hónapok óta nem találta meg az utcán. Persze lehet, hogy a város egy teljesen más részébe költözött. Az is lehet, hogy lecsukták, megölték, vagy egyszerűen csak elkerülte eddig. Bízott benne, hogy Dean új életet kezd, és ha magára talál, egyszer majd hazajön, és újra olyan lesz, mint régen. Cas nem is költözött el. Pedig volt oka félni. A nyomozás igazolta Dean és Cas vallomását, Alastair ellen elfogatóparancsot adtak ki, de mire a rendőrök kimentek a lakására, már eltűnt. A nyomozók javasolták Cas-nek, hogy költözzön el, és a boltját is költöztesse máshová, de Cas nem akart nyomtalanul eltűnni. A boltnak bejáratott helye volt, a lakás…., nos, a lakás pedig Dean-re emlékeztette. Amikor hazaért, a vér és a törött üveg, a kanapé törött karfája még mindig ugyanúgy állt. Hetekig rémálmai voltak, de amikor felkelt, meglátta Dean helyét az ágyon, a párnáját, a takarót, és tudta, hogy Dean haza fog jönni. És ide fog hazajönni, hiszen itt mindig megtalálja. De Dean nem jött haza. Két hét elteltével Cas keresni kezdte. Először a régi helyein, majd egyre nagyobb területen. Többször is leszólították, és ő minden alkalommal csak érdeklődött. Még egy képet is vitt magával, megszállottan kereste Dean-t. Hiába.

- Hé, szépfiú, szeretnél egy menetet? Neked féláron lenne. Nem minden nap akad ilyen finom ügyfelem. – Egy 20 év körüli fiú zökkentette ki a gondolataiból.

- Nem, köszönöm. Keresek valakit. Ami azt illeti, segíthetnél is. Ismered Dean-t?

- Az attól függ.

- Mitől?

- A matektól. Mennyi az annyi?

Cas elmosolyodott. Ilyen lehetett Dean is 10 évvel ezelőtt. Szemtelen és magabiztos.

- Jó poén. Amikor először elsütötte Vinnie Jones a Blöffben, te még alsóba jártál. De legyen. 20 dolcsi. Szóval, ismered Dean-t?

- A zöldszemű szépfiút? Ismerem.

- Láttad mostanában?

- Két hete járt erre. – Cas szíve megdobbant. És ezúttal nem érdekelte az sem, hogy Dean újra az utcán van, bármilyen információ róla megnyugtatta.

- Dolgozik? – egyre türelmetlenebb lett.

- Valahol biztos, de nem az utcán. Véletlenül futottunk össze, talán errefelé lakhat, vagy csak itt volt dolga, nem tudom. De amikor kérdeztem, hogy mikor jön vissza, azt mondta befejezte. Aminek, megmondom őszintén, örülök, mert öregség ide vagy oda, a csókát még mindig több ügyfél keresi egy nap alatt, mint ahány engem megtalál egy hét alatt.

- Öregség? – Cas arcán mosoly futott át. – Dean alig múlt 30.

- Hát én is ezt mondom. De hogy mit tudhat, amit én nem?

Cas elgondolkodva hagyta ott a fiút. Valóban. Mit tudhat Dean, amit ő nem? Cas visszaidézte az első találkozásukat. Amikor felvette a kocsijába, csak azért, mert fázott. És egyből elvarázsolta. Pedig még hozzá sem ért, csak a nyakát csókolta, de Cas a mai napig beleborzongott, ha visszaidézte Dean puha szájának érintését a bőrén. Pedig azóta több százszor szeretkeztek már, az a legelső érintés mégis megbélyegezte. És tudta, hogy az volt a pillanat, amikor elveszett. Aztán csodával határos módon megtalálta a boldogságot vele, és mégis hagyta elmenni.

Cas beszállt a kocsijába, és elindult. Nagyon fáradt volt már, órák óta furikázott fel-alá. De ez az info felvillanyozta. Egyrészt örült, hogy Dean jól van. Legalább is két héttel ezelőtt még jól volt. Másrészt otthagyta az utcát. Ezzel is kevesebb volt az esélye, hogy valami baj érje, netalán Alastair megtalálja. Bár őszintén szólva, Cas biztosra vette, hogy a milliomos már a Bahamákon sütteti magát, és éli világát. Minek fáradna azzal, hogy bosszút álljon? Ők csak két kis csótány voltak a szemében, az ő pénzéből száz olyan prostit is vehetett magának, mint Dean. És végül is…. mit tudhat Dean, amit a többi nem?

Elindult a kocsival, nem túl lassan, de nem is gyorsan. Úgy gondolta, még megkerüli ezt a tömböt, aztán elindul haza, mert nem akart még egy betérő vásárlót úgy fogadni, hogy a nyála a felújítandó könyvre folyik, miközben a pultra hajolva horkol. Kimerült volt, fáradt, és végtelenül magányos.

Az autó műszerfalán egyszer csak piros fény villant, és abban a pillanatban megszólalt az a nyomorult bipelő hang is. Az olajnyomás. Remek. Az éjszaka közepén, mindenféle benzinkúttól távol, mégis hogy fog olajat tölteni ebbe a vén teknőbe? Tudta, hogy gondok vannak vele, csak éppen eddig mindig megúszta. Tudta, hogy azonnal le kell állítani a motort, így lehúzódott, és megállt. Végül is, egy kis sétába nem hal bele. Talán talál valamit, egy műhelyt, ami éjszaka is nyitva, egy kutat vagy egyszerűen egy shop-ot, ahol van olaj. Ez mégis csak New York. A város, ami soha nem alszik.

Elindult, és agya folyamatosan Dean-en járt. Hogy mondhatott neki olyanokat? Azok után, hogy megmentette az életét. És milyen áron? Dean annyira szerette, annyira ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a saját életét is odadobta volna, hogy őt megmentse. Ez valahol hízelgő, és jóleső tudat, hogy van valaki, aki bármit megtesz érted. De valóban olyan jó ez? Akkor ott, a kórházban, mielőtt azokat a szörnyű dolgokat mondta volna Dean-nek, nagyon sok ideje volt gondolkodni. És rájött, hogy mennyire féltette Dean-t azon az estén. Amikor meglátta kiszolgáltatottan, összetörve, úgy érezte, mintha ő feküdne ott. Nem akarta, hogy baja essen, inkább önmagát ajánlotta fel. És nem akarta, hogy Dean ennyire ragaszkodjon hozzá, hogy bármit megtegyen érte. Kicsit meg is ijedt ettől a ragaszkodástól, de valójában jobban féltette Dean-t. És akkor ott olyan harag gyúlt benne, hogy Dean ostoba módon ilyen veszélybe sodorta magát, hogy meggondolatlanul kimondta az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott. Azóta ezerszer megbánta, tudta, hogy önző és elhamarkodott döntés volt, de már nem tudta jóvátenni. Szenvedett a magánytól, szenvedett attól, hogy Dean mit érezhetett akkor, és mit érezhet most, és hogyan boldogul, és mit csinál, és vajon gondol-e rá.

Éjjel-nappal ez járt a fejében. DeanDeanDean.

Neon feliraton akadt meg a szeme. Autószerelés Éjjel-Nappal. Csodálatos! Benyitott, és az ajtóra szerelt csengő hangosan kolompolt.

- Rögtön jövök! – kiáltott ki egy érdes hang a műhelyből. Cas csörömpölést hallott, majd átkozódást, és hamarosan megjelent a szerelő, kezében egy mappával, amibe igencsak beletemetkezett. – Sajnálom, de ma éjszaka nem tudunk munkát bevállalni, a főnök nincs bent, én meg csak tanulok, szóval, ha nem az ablaktörlő lapátot kell kicserélni, akkor sajnos nem tudok segíteni.

- Cas ránézett a férfira, és úgy érezte, mintha áram csapta volna meg. A lélegzete elakadt, szíve hevesen vert, a kezei elzsibbadtak, ahogy csak lógtak a teste mellett. A lába alig akarta tartani. A szerelő még mindig nem nézett rá, lapozgatta a kezében lévő mappát, közben a homlokát ráncolta. Fel sem tűnt neki a csend, annyira elmerült a lapok tanulmányozásában.

Cas pedig csak állt, végül nehezen nyelt egyet, és remegő hangon szólalt meg:

- Dean?

xxx

Dean hallotta az ajtóra akasztott csengőt, és magában elátkozta az illetőt, az egész családfájával és annak gyökerével együtt. Hiába lapozgatta a jegyzeteit, egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni, hogy a hengerfejtömítést hogy fogja kicserélni.

Már két hónapja dolgozott Bobby műhelyében, közben esti suliba járt, hogy végre leérettségizzen. Nem Cas miatt. Saját magáért.

Cas-t többé nem akarta látni. Majdnem 3 hónappal ezelőtt összetörte a szívét. Dean soha nem volt még szerelmes, de amikor jött, egyből felismerte. Mindent megadott volna érte. Imádta, bálványozta, és egyszerűen nem tudott betelni vele. Boldog volt. Aztán a múltja visszaköszönt, és Cas is félredobta. Végül is lehet, hogy nem érdemelt mást, szinte egész életében csak egy tárgy volt, amit használtak, aztán eldobtak az emberek. De nem Cas. Ő más volt. Gondoskodott róla, és szerette, ebben Dean biztos volt. Éppen ezért omlott össze a szép új világa, amikor Cas kimondta azt a mondatot. „Nem akarok veled találkozni többet."

Amikor kiengedték, Dean hazament, összepakolt, és azonnal elment. Nem tudta hová, azt sem tudta, mihez fog kezdeni, csak azt tudta, hogy képtelen abban a lakásban maradni. Az első pár éjszaka régi strihelős haveroknál húzta meg magát. De aztán mennie kellett, nem akart senki nyakán élősködni. Volt még némi pénze, amit az építkezésen szedett össze, kivette a legolcsóbb, csótány lakta patkánylyukat, és nekiállt munkát keresni. Építkezésre nem mert menni, annak ellenére, hogy valószínűleg Alastair már nincs az országban, de valamiért úgy érezte, jobb ha elkerüli őket. Alkalmi munkákból tengődött, egyik napról a másikra élt, és próbált haragudni Cas-re, próbálta gyűlölni minden porcikájával, mégis minden este olyan mardosó fájdalommal a szívében feküdt le, hogy azt kívánta, bár fel sem ébredne többé. Behunyta a szemét, és csak őt látta: azokat a gyönyörűen kék szemeket, a kócos haját, a nevetését. Hallotta a hangját, és a bőrén érezte kezének érintését, és elakadt a lélegzete, annyira fájt Castiel hiánya. A szemét szinte égették a feltörni készüli könnycseppek, de nem fog sírni. csak azért sem!

Egyik este fáradtan vonszolta magát hazafelé. Egész nap dobozokat pakolt valami boltnál, nem evett és nem pihent 12 órán keresztül. Kezét a zsebébe dugta, fejét mélyen lehajtotta, és a külvilágról szinte nem is vett tudomást, amikor lefékezett mellette egy autó.

- Mennyi? – kiáltott ki egy középkorú, borostás fickó. Nem volt túl megnyerő a külseje, de nem volt taszító sem. Csak egy átlagos Mr. Dick.

- Én nem…. – Dean kereste a szavakat, közben elöntötte a kétségbeesés. Igen, ez volt ő. Egy született hímringyó, akit akkor is leszólítanak, amikor már felhagyott ezzel az élettel. – Én nem vagyok kurva.

- Ugyan már szépségem, le sem tagadhatnád. Bármit megadnál egy farokért a szádban. De tudod, mit? Ma jó napom van, adok neked mindkettőt. Farkat is, pénzt is. Csak mondd, hogy mennyi.

_- Vicces pasas _– gondolta Dean, és akármilyen megalázó és sértő is volt ez rá nézve, legalább nem a szokásos sablonszöveggel jött. És ha már úgysem tud szabadulni a múltjától, akkor legalább keres egy kis pénzt. Nem is evett még ma, a pénzt, amit kapott, pedig a lakbérre kellett.

- 40 dolcsi – mondta. A férfi bólintott, és Dean beszállt a kocsijába. És rázuhant a múltja.

A majd' 20 évnyi szenny és mocsok, amiből már egyszer kimászott, most újra itt volt és elborította. Legszívesebben ordított volna, leköpte volna magát, de ehelyett csak bámult kifelé az ablakon, ahogy az autó elindult. Illetve csak indult volna, mert egy nagy rángással megállt. A fickó próbálta beindítani, de nem sikerült. Átkozódott, csapkodta a műszerfalat, de a vén csotrogány nem egy DeLorien volt, amit egy fejeléssel be lehetett indítani.

- Van benne üzemanyag? – kérdezte Dean. Valamennyit értett a kocsikhoz, gyerekkorában az apjával szerelgetett néha.

- Persze hogy van, nem vagyok idióta! – csattant fel a férfi.

- Oké, csak kérdeztem – mondta Dean, védekezően feltette a két kezét, majd újra kibámult az ablakon. Egy darabig hallgatta a férfi vergődését, majd odaszólt neki – Nyissa ki a motorháztetőt!

A férfi meglepődött ugyan, de szó nélkül kinyitotta a motortetőt. Dean derékig behajolt a kocsiba, valamit matatott, majd kiszólt:

- Most próbálja meg! – És a motor pöccre beindult. Dean lecsukta a tetőt, és odasétált a sofőr ablakához. – Csak lecsúszott egy kábel.

- Nem mondom, ügyes kezed van – szólt a férfi – Remélem máshoz is ilyen tehetséged van.

- Azt hiszem, nekem ez is elég lesz – szólt Dean mosolyogva. – Sajnálom, de tovább kell keresnie a mai partnerét. Én hazamentem.

Azzal sarkon fordult, és otthagyta a tiltakozó férfit.

Másnap bement a legközelebbi autószerelő műhelybe, hogy munkát kérjen. Hogy elvállal bármit, takarít, kocsit mos, nagyon minimális fizetéssel, csak had tanuljon. Becsapták az orra előtt az ajtót. Így járt a következő 5 műhellyel is. Mire a hatodikhoz ért, már kezdte feladni a reményt. Belépett a lepukkant, '70-es évekből itt maradt kis műhelybe. Senkit nem talált, csak a távoli sarokból, az egyik autó alól hallott iszonyú káromkodást. A férfi hiába nyújtózkodott, nem érte el a szerszámait. Dean odasétált, és letérdelt a koszos padlóra.

- Melyiket adjam?

- A 8-as kulcsot – az öreg, sapkás ember először meglepetten nézett a vadidegen fiúra, de elfogadta a segítséget.

Dean másnap munkába állt a Singer autójavítóban.

Hetente 3x volt éjszakás, mindig Bobby-val, ilyenkor tudott a legtöbbet tanulni. De ma egyedül kellett boldogulnia, mert Bobby-nak randija volt. Vicces. Ebben a városban még egy vén, piás autószerelő is megtalálja a boldogságot, csak ő nem. Vagyis… már megtalálta, csak elveszítette.

Most átkozódva mászott ki a kocsi motorteréből, ami már majdnem teljesen elnyelte. De az ügyfélnek mindig igaza van, és az ügyfelet mindig ki kell szolgálni.

Kilépett az ügyfélváróba, és megpróbálta udvariasan közölni a tisztelt ügyféllel, hogy húzzon a francba. És akkor meghallotta a nevét. És a hangot. A hangot, ami 3 hónapja oly tisztán cseng még mindig a gondolataiban, mintha csak 2 perce hallotta volna utoljára.

Felnézett, és hirtelen megszűnt a külvilág, leomlottak a falak, és senki más nem állt a Föld felszínén csak ő, és három méterre tőle Cas.

Eszméletlen volt, mint mindig. Kócos haja alól fáradtan meredtek rá a kék szemek. Dzseki volt rajta és farmer, és Dean úgy érezte, hogy soha nem találta még szexibbnek, pedig látszott rajta, hogy fáradt volt, megviselt és….szomorú. A szeméből áradó szótlan bűntudat elmosott Dean-ben mindenféle haragot, és nem maradt más, csak a megdöbbenés.

- Cas? – szólalt meg, amikor végre megtalálta a hangját. – Mit keresel Te itt?

- Azt kellene mondjam, hogy Téged.

- Kellene?

- Valójában megállt a kocsim… illetve nem is megállt, én állítottam le, mert az olaj…. de igazából tényleg Téged kerestelek, de álmomban sem mertem remélni, hogy pont itt…

- Cas, mi a fenéről beszélsz? – Dean majdnem elnevette magát, már majdnem elfelejtette, mennyi zagyvaságot tudott Cas összehordani, ha zavarban volt.

- Dean – Cas tett egy lépést felé, és a szemében feltörni készültek a könnynek – sajnálom. Nem kellett volna azt mondanom, amit akkor mondtam. Megbántam már a következő pillanatban. Nem akartam, hogy elmenj, nem akarom. Azt akarom, hogy velem legyél, egy életen át, és hogy együtt öregedjünk meg. Nem érdekel, hogy mit miért tettél, vagy teszel. Akarlak.

- Nem Cas – Dean ledobta a jegyzeteit, és mélyen belenézett a kék szemekbe. – Igazad volt. Jobban kell becsülnöm magam. És meg is tettem. Nem mentem vissza az utcára, bár gondolom, te ott kerestél – Cas lehajtotta a fejét. – Iskolába járok, mellette itt tanulok Bobby-nál, hogy végre normális életem lehessen. Hogy ne csak azért szeressek valakit, mert megmentett a kurválkodástól.

Cas felkapta a fejét, és kérdőn Dean szemébe nézett:

- Csak erről volt szó? Ezért szerettél? – Dean érezte a hangjában a fájdalmat.

- Nem…nem tudom. Ez nem ilyen egyszerű.

- Akkor magyarázd el!

- Cas, én még soha életemben nem voltam szerelmes. Még csak a közelében sem jártam. Még tartalmas kapcsolatom sem volt. Aztán jöttél Te, aki törődött velem, szinte az első pillanattól kezdve. És én éreztem valamit, amit addig soha. Hálát, boldogságot, rajongást. DE hogy szerelem volt-e, nem tudom. Meg akartam neked felelni, és boldoggá akartalak tenni, úgy, ahogy Te engem. – Dean hangjában egyre nőtt a keserűség. – De neked ez nem kellett, és eldobtál, pont úgy, mint ahogy azt az ügyfelek tették egész életemben.

- Dean, én nem…..

- Összetörted a szívemet, Cas!

- Én….nem akartam….sajnálom. Én tényleg szerettelek Dean, és szeretlek most is. Csak féltettelek. Láttam, mit művelt veled az az állat, és nem bírtam elviselni a gondolatot, hogy mindezt miattam….

- Nem miattad, Cas. Érted! De ha már itt tartunk, az a vadállat megtette volna így is úgy is. Ahogy megtette előtte is. Próbálhattam volna küzdeni ellene, de lehet, hogy csak még rosszabbul járok. És Te is. Annak mi értelme lett volna, mondd meg!

- Dean, nem áldozhatod fel magad így!

- Így van! Felnyitottad a szemem. Tudom, hogy többet érek, mint egy olcsó menet az utcán. És megállok a magam lábán. Bepótolom azokat a dolgokat, amiket elmulasztottam az elmúlt 20 évben. És veled én… - Dean habozott, mielőtt kimondta – nem akarom folytatni.

- Dean, - Cas hangja halk volt és rekedt – ne csináld ezt, kérlek.

- Nem akarom folytatni. Nem akarom, hogy örökre az a srác lenni, akit véletlenül felszedtél az utcáról, csak azért, mert fázott. Én…. elölről akarom kezdeni.

Eltartott pár másodpercig, amíg Cas-ben tudatosult, hogy mit is mondott Dean. Felkapta a fejét, és mélyen belenézett Dean csillogó zöld szemeibe.

- Hogyan? – Cas érezte, hogy nagyon ostoba a kérdés, de tartott tőle, hogy rosszul hallotta, amit hallott.

- Elölről akarom kezdeni. Magunk mögött hagyjuk a múltat, és tiszta lappal indulunk. És mindent sorjában. Randira akarok készülni. Érezni akarom azt a bizsergést, az izgatottságot, amit az első alkalommal érzel. Azt szeretném, hogy az első csók megelőzze a szexet. Azt szeretném, hogy a randi után mindenki a saját lakására menjen haza, és ha együtt is alszunk, az ne azért legyen, mert nekem nincs hová mennem.

- Tudod, hogy az soha nem azért volt – vágott közbe Cas, miközben szíve hevesen vert, és legszívesebben nekirontott volna Dean-nek, felkente volna valamelyik kocsi motorháztetejére, és addig csókolta és ölelte volna, amíg van benne szusz.

- Tudom, de nekem ez most kell ahhoz, hogy azzá legyek, aminek Te szeretnél látni.

Cas erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Csak állt ott némán, éppúgy ahogy Dean, csak álltak, és nézték egymást.

- Na, mit gondolsz? – kérdezte Dean, szája sarkában mosoly bujkált. – Gondolod, féken tudod tartani az elképesztő szexuális energiáidat pár randi erejéig?

Cas horkantva nevetett fel, és Dean szíve nagyot dobbant erre a hangra. Imádta, ahogy nevet. Ezzel egyidejűleg máshová is belenyilalt a nevetés hangja. Dean érezte, hogy keményedik, és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Ő ki fogja-e bírni pár azt a pár randit.

- Ezt igennek veszem. – mosolygott Cas-re. – Na gyere, nézzük meg mi van a kocsiddal.

xxx

A következő kb. 2 hét úgy telt, ahogy azt Dean szerette volna. És Cas imádta minden percét. Ahogy megbeszélték, nem költöztek össze, nem aludtak a másiknál. Dean nagyon közel lakott a műhelyhez, egy kis emeleti garzonban, de tiszta volt, és világos. Így Cas némileg nyugodtan kezdett bele ebbe az új helyzetbe. Reggelente mindketten elmentek dolgozni, aztán délután találkoztak valahol, moziba mentek, vagy beültek enni valamit. Dean ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ő fizessen a legtöbbször, de Cas javaslatára a felezéses módszert választották. Így mindketten elégedettek lehettek, és úgy vették, hogy a másik számláját fizetik ki, és nem a sajátjukat.

Sokszor csak sétáltak, egyszer elmentek bowilng-ozni, és csak azokon a napokon nem találkoztak, amikor Dean éjszakás volt. De minden áldott randi után, amikor Cas hazaért, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, ledobálta magáról a ruhát, beállt a zuhany alá, és Dean-re gondolt.

Annyira hiányzott neki. Persze, ott volt, és most valahogy a kapcsolatuk jobban elmélyült mint eddig bármikor. Rengeteget beszélgettek, nagyon sokat tudtak meg egymás múltjáról, családjáról, gyerekkoráról. Bár Dean-nek ez úgy 16 éves kora körül be is fejeződött. Ott volt mellette, és érezte az illatát, a teste melegét, és boldog volt, hogy újra megtalálta, de ugyanakkor felért egy kínzással, amikor bowlingozás közben nézte a Dean feszülő izmait, a formás hátsóját, amin kívánatosan feszült a farmer. Túlságosan is. Cas enm egyszer azon kapta magát, hogy bámul, és az ajkát harapja. Szerencsére Dean nem vett észre rajta semmit, vagy csak nem mutatta. Szerette volna azt hinni, hogy Dean éppen annyira kívánja őt, mint ő Dean-t, de ennek semmi jelét nem mutatta. Végül is Dean másként állt a szexhez. Ő kapott belőle eleget,még túl sokat is, és nem úgy tekintett rá, mint kifejezési formára, inkább, mint egy kötelességre. Szóval Cas nem is hozta szóba, nem erőltette, csak várt, türelmesen, mert tudta, hogy érdemes várnia.

De otthon nem fogta vissza a fantáziáját! Beállt a zuhanyzóba, megengedte a vizet, és amíg az kellemes melegen a tarkójára folyt, megmarkolta keményen meredő farkát, és simogatni kezdte. Behunyta a szemét, és rögtön megjelent előtte Dean zöld szeme, szeplős orra, gyönyörű szája, ahogy a szájába veszi, és puha nyelve, ahogy végigcsúszik farkának teljes hosszán. Istenem, hányszor játszódott le benne ugyanez a jelenet a 3 hónap alatt, de most, hogy minden délutánját Dean-nel töltötte, ahogy érezte még az illatát, annyira valóságosabbnak tűnt az álmodozás. Gyorsított egy kicsit a tempón, és ahogy a torkából egy nyögés szakadt fel, szinte hallotta a fülében, ahogyan Dean is hangosan sóhajt. Cas elképzelte a fiú izmos testét, ahogy ott térdel előtte, és a lába megrogyott, egyik kezével meg kellett támasztania a falat. Ahogy egyre gyorsabban és ütemesebben elégítette ki magát, már azt képzelte, hogy Dean ott áll előtte, mellkasa szinte az övéhez ér, és erős ujjaival szorítja Cas duzzadó tagját, és egyre közelebb került a végéhez. Elképzelte, hogy végül megcsókolja Dean-t, aki továbbra is megállás nélkül elégítette ki, és ahogy a szája a szájához ért, nyelve utat talált az ő nyelvéhez, Cas hangos nyögéssel élvezett a zuhanyzó falára.

Miután kijött a tusolóból, végigfeküdt az ágyon, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mikor láthatja már újra Dean-t.

A hó békésen szálingózott, és csillogott a holdfényben, ahogy sétáltak a parkban. A lámpa fényében feltűnő hópelyhek gyönyörűek voltak, csak úgy, mint a fehérrel borított fák és padok. Dean csodálkozott, hogy az ilyen apróságok eddig mennyire elkerülték a figyelmét. Neki a tél csak annyit jelentett, hogy rohadt hideg volt, és a kuncsaftok is ritkábban jöttek. A hóban pedig csak átázott a cipője, és a lakása gyér fűtésében sokszor meg sem száradt másnap estig. Gyűlölte a telet.

De most ez a pillanat valahogy boldoggá tette. Elégedett volt. Cas itt volt mellette, az elmúlt pár hétben egy zokszava sem volt, Dean remélte, hogy azért, mert boldog volt mellette még így, testi kapcsolat nélkül is.

Amit pedig ő érzett….nos, az leírhatatlan volt. Szinte az első randi óta megtelt a szíve, az üresség eltűnt belőle, a keserűség és csalódottság, mintha ott sem lett volna soha. Szerelmes volt. Tudta az első pillanatban, ahogy újra meglátta Cas-t Bobby műhelyében. Tudta, hogy nem tud nélküle élni, de tisztába akarta tenni a dolgokat. És úgy lett, ahogy szerette volna. Cas igazi úriemberként viselkedett, időt adott Dean-nek, hagyta, hogy egyenesbe jöjjön az érzéseivel. Az igazat megvallva Dean majdnem megőrült már. Minden egyes randi alkalmával a farmerja olyan szűk volt, hogy majd szétpattant, és csodálkozott, hogy Cas hogy nem érzi azt a hőt, ami a testéből sugárzott. Folyton bámulta Cas-t, itta minden szavát, elmerült az arcában, a szeme kékjében, és nem tudott betelni vele. És szerencsésnek érezte magát, istentelen szerencsésnek, hogy ez az ember, aki valószínűleg a legszexisebb, legjóképűbb, és legérdekesebb ember a világon meglátott benne valamit, és itt van, és vele van, annyi megpróbáltatás után is.

- Mi jár a fejedben? – Cas a vállával gyengéden vállon lökte Dean-t, aki már percek óta hallgatott mellette.

- Semmi – Dean ránézett, és ahogy meglátta Cas arcát a Hold fényében, ahogy a haját beborították a hópelyhek, az érzelmek olyan hulláma tört rá, amit soha életében nem tapasztalt még. – Gyönyörű a hóesés. – Nem ezt akarta mondani. – Eddig még soha nem vettem észre. Mindig csak a hideget, és a sarat láttam benne. Gyerekkoromban sem értékeltem soha. Soha nem szánkóztam. Sammy-t néha húztam magam után, amikor még nagyon kicsi volt, meg csúszkáltam az iskolaudvaron, már ha bejártam, de ennyi. Legtöbbször mindig úgy utaztunk, hogy elkerüljük a telet.

- Szóval még nem is hógolyóztál soha? – Cas arca gonosz mosolyra húzódott, és Dean úgy nézett rá, mint aki rosszul hall.

- Castiel Novak – mondta szigorú arccal, és közben lassan hátrafelé lépkedett a hóban – ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy gyerek. Ne, ne merészeld… - de a többit már nem mondta ki, hátrafordult, és futásnak eredt, amikor látta, hogy Cas lehajol, és puszta kesztyűtlen kezével felmarkol egy kis havat, és hógolyót gyúr belőle. Futás közben érezte, ahogy a hógolyó a tarkójának csapódik, és a nyakába hullik. Iszonyú hideg volt, de valahol nagyon jó érzés. Olyan friss és élettel teli. Felpezsdítette a vérét, és érezte, hogy kipirul az arca. Lefékezett és hátrafordult. Cas ott állt pár méterre tőle, lélegzete látszott a hidegben, mosolygott, és gyönyörű volt!

- Elkövetted életed legnagyobb hibáját. – Megindult felé, és most Cas eredt futásnak, de megcsúszott, és mire visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, addigra Dean már ott volt mögötte, és ledöntötte a lábáról. Ahogy a földön hemperegtek, felmarkolt egy kis havat, és Cas arcába dörgölte, aki megragadta Dean-t a kabátjánál fogva, és maga alá gyűrte. Dean nevetve felnézett rá. Ahogy a fele hó már elolvadt, a másik fele még ott volt Cas arcán, és lihegett, és kipirult arccal mosolygott, Dean már tudta, hogy nem bírja tovább, ki kell mondania. Már szóra nyitotta a száját, amikor Cas félbeszakította:

- Nem, Dean. Azt már elkövettem – mondta, és a nevetése lágy mosollyá szelidült. – Amikor elengedtelek.

Dean torkában gombóc formálódott, és nagyon nehezen nyelt egyet. Most már egyikük sem mosolygott, csak néztek egymás szemébe mélyen, és Dean úgy érezte, elolvad körülöttük a hó.

- Szeretlek Cas – mondta ki végül halkan. – Az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy megláttalak, végig, amíg külön voltunk. Egész életemben rád vártam, most már tudom. És előző életemben biztosan valami nagyon jót tehettem, hogy kiérdemeltem azt, hogy….. – nem tudta folytatni, mert Cas a szájára tette a mutatóujját. Dean elhallgatott

- Én is szeretlek. – súgta rekedten Cas. Dean felemelte a fejét, és száját Cas-ére tapasztotta. Csak úgy szimplán, enyhén nyitott ajkakkal, semmi nyelv nem volt benne, semmi szexualitás, csak érzékiség.

És ahogy Cas visszacsókolta, az volt a legfinomabb dolog a világon, amit valaha érzett. Mint egy valódi, hamisítatlan első csók. Forrón és elválaszthatatlanul tapadt össze az ajkuk, aztán szinte egyszerre nyitották ki a szájukat, és nyelvükkel találták meg egymás nyelvét, és kezdtek szenvedélyesen csókolózni. Perceken keresztül csókolták egymást, Dean a karjával átölelte Cas-t, és szorította magához, Cas pedig Dean hajába túrt, ami már nedves volt az elolvadt hótól. Nem voltak vándorló kezek, nem volt zippzár-lehúzás, vagy póló felrángatás. Semmi, csak tiszta, hamisítatlan csók. És a bizsergés a gyomrában, ami pillanatok alatt vággyá nőtt, és kőkeménnyé változtatta mindkettőjük farkát. Cas egyre jobban tolta a csípőjét Dean csípőjéhez, a nadrágon keresztül egymásnak feszültek, és Dean úgy érezte rögtön elélvez. De nem tettek semmit. Nem értek egymáshoz még a ruhán keresztül sem, csak csókolták egymást, amíg már alig kaptak levegőt.

Észre sem vették, hogy közben valaki megáll mellettük, és csendesen nézi őket pár másodpercig, majd egy mély, szigorú, de barátságos hang megszólal:

- Uraim, menjenek haza. Így csak megfáznak, és melegben kellemesebb.

Felnéztek, és egy idősödő rendőr állt mellettük csípőre tett kézzel.

- Öhm…igen…elnézést – nyögte Cas, majd amikor a rendőr elsétált, legurult Dean-ről, és egy rövid ideig egyikük sem tudott megszólalni a kitörő kuncogástól. Majd Cas oldalra fordult, és úgy nézte Dean-t, csodálkozott, hogy a mosolyától nem sütött ki a nap. Majd felállt és a kezét nyújtotta felé – Na, mit gondolsz? Hazamenjünk?

Dean megfogta a kezét, és Cas egy erős húzással talpra állította. Némán bólintott. Lesöpörték egymásról a rájuk tapadt havat, és kéz a kézben elindultak a kocsi felé. Dean tudta, hogy most már nem kell tovább várnia. Tudta, hogy ez az a férfi akivel együtt akar lenni. Akit neki szánt valaki odafent, és az, hogy hogyan is sodorta őket az élet egymás útjába, teljesen lényegtelen volt. Egymást akarták, és csak ez számított.

xxx

Mire Cas házához értek, teljesen átfagytak már. Dean dideregve szállt ki a kocsiból, és csodálkozva nézett az aprócska, de igen otthonos, és jó állapotú házra. Cas észrevette az ámulatot a szemében.

- Mi az? – kérdezte.

- Uhm…semmi…csak… vettél egy házat?

- Mindig is ezt terveztük, nem? Ezt akartad, mert mesélted, hogy gyerekkorodban mindig ócska motelekben laktatok, és mennyire szerettél volna egyszer egy házban élni.

- Igen, de… úgy gondoltam, hogy majd… együtt. Hogy együtt veszünk egyet, és együtt fogunk benne élni.

- Én még most is ezt szeretném. – mondta mosolyogva,mert már látta, hogy merre tart ez a beszélgetés. – És a házat csak bérlem. Szóval még mindig beszállhatsz a rezsibe, vagy egy napon meg is vehetjük. Persze csak ha úgy döntesz, hogy együtt akarsz velem élni.

- Cas, tudod, hogy igen – suttogta remegő szájjal Dean. – De nem most. Még nem.

- Oké, de legalább felmelegedni bejössz? Reszket az egész tested.

- Most is csak azért csípsz fel, mert fázom? – kérdezte gúnyos mosollyal Dean, miközben elindult a bejárati ajtó felé, Cas nyomában.

- Hülye vagy.

Ahogy beléptek a meleg házba, Dean úgy érezte, hazaért. Úgy érezte, hogy neki itt van a helye, ebben a külvárosi kis házban Cas-szel. Miután ledobták az elázott kabátokat, és cipőket, Cas kézen fogta, és bevezette a nappaliba. Dean legnagyobb ámulatára percek alatt tüzet rakott a kis kandallóban. Lehúzta Dean vizes zokniját, és a farmerját.

- Akarsz venni egy forró zuhanyt? – kérdezte, miközben ráterített egy meleg pokrócot Dean lábára. – Hidd el, hamarabb felengedsz, jéghideg a lábad.

- Menj csak előbb te, majd utána talán.

- Rendben.

- Addig körülnézhetek?

- Persze. Csinálok egy teát.

Dean hallotta, ahogy Cas megengedi a vizet a fürdőszobában. Magára tekerte a takarót, és körbejárta a szobát. Hihetetlen volt. Már a kandalló önmagában. Sokat beszélgettek arról régebben, hogy melyiküknek milyen álmai háza. És ez a nappali tökéletesen egyezett Dean elképzeléseivel. A kandalló, előtte a vastag szőnyeg, és a rengeteg, rengeteg fotó a kandallópárkányon, a falon és a polcokon. Még Cas irdatlan sok könyve is eltűnt, talán Cas helyet talált nekik egy másik szobában. Dean körbesétált és jobban megnézte a képeket. Az együtt töltött rövid idő alatt nem készítettek sok képet, inkább csak az otthoni bohóckodásaikat örökítették meg. De ezek most itt voltak, és olyan ízlésesen összerendezve, egyik-másik montázs formában, hogy Dean úgy érezte,mintha évek óta együtt lett volna Cas-szel, és a számtalan fotó az egész életüket mutatta volna be.

Lassan letette a bögrét az asztalra, és a takarót ledobta az ágyra. Benyitott a fürdőszobába. A zuhanyzó átlátszó falát ellepte a pára, csak Cas sziluettjét látta a gőzben. De az is gyönyörű volt. Ahogy a fejét lehajtva állt a vízsugár alatt, Dean egyetlen dologra vágyott: hogy ott álljon mellette. Levette a pólóját, és kibújt az alsónadrágjából, és behunyta a szemét, ahogy a feltörő meleg gőz simogatta a bőrét. Kinyitotta a zuhanyfülke ajtaját.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezte mosolyogva.

- Dean – Cas lélegzete elakadt, és csak bámulta Dean meztelen testét, ahogy beállt elé a víz alá.

Dean nem tudta levenni a szemét Cas nedves arcáról, ahogy a haja a homlokára tapadt, és csak állt ott szótlanul, és nyelni alig tudott. Kezével beletúrt Cas vizes hajába, hátrasimította azt, és itta a látványt, ami elé tárult. Cas behunyta a szemét, és halkan nyögött egyet.

- Istenem, annyira hiányoztál – suttogta Cas.

Dean nem válaszolt, nem mondott semmit, csak megfogta szerelme egyik kezét, és magához húzta. Forrón és hosszan megcsókolta Cas-t, közben elengedte a kezét, és elkezdte végigsimítani a férfi felsőtestét. Kezdte a vállánál, majd keze végigsiklott a mellkasán, gyengéden megnyomta a mellbimbókat, amitől Cas mélyet sóhajtott. Dean keze tovább folytatta az útját, erősebben megmarkolva a férfi csípőjét. Dean megszakította a csókot, egy pillanatra homlokát Cas homlokához szorította, majd a keze ösvényét elkezdte követni a szája is. Cas bőre puha volt, és bársonyos, pont, ahogyan emlékezett rá. Élvezettel csókolta minden porcikáját, lassan csúszva lefelé, a mellbimbók irányába. Imádta Cas bimbóit, főleg a jobb felett a kis anyajegyet. Most is nagy figyelmet szentelt neki. Kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és a hegyével óvatosan érintette. Magában mosolygott,mert tudta, hogy ezzel megőrjíti Cas-t. Az anyajegy nagyon közel volt a melléhez, de mégsem azon rajta. Pár másodpercig ízlelgette az anyajegyet, majd nyelve átcsúszott a mellbimbóra, és körkörösen masszírozni kezdte. Érezte, ahogy Cas belemarkol a vállába. Kezével a másikat kezdte dörzsölni, és bízott benne, hogy Cas-nek ez éppen akkora örömöt okoz, mint amennyire neki az, hogy érintheti.

Szája lassan otthagyta a mellbimbót, és ahogy haladt lefelé, a térdére ereszkedett a nedves kövön. Felpillantott, és pár másodpercig Cas szemébe nézett. Cas tekintette homályos volt, és vágytól égett, éppen úgy, ahogy Dean-é. Légzése felgyorsult, ahogy látta, hogy Cas még mindig egyenesen a szemébe néz, amikor a farkát a szájába vette, és először a nyelvével masszírozta, majd a feje ütemesen kezdett el mozogni, ajkai szorosan csukódtak Cas szerszáma köré.

Dean nagyon is tudatában volt, hogy jól csinálja. Számtalanszor hallotta már. De ha jól csinálta egy vadidegennel, akkor Cas ennél százszor többet kapott. Mert Dean ezt élvezte. Élvezte, ahogy Cas teste megfeszül, érezte a szájában a végtag minden rezzenését, és az oly ismerős sós ízt, és ahogy Cas gyengéden a hajába markol. Ahogy gyorsított a tempóján, tudta, hogy Cas nincs már messze. Jobb kezével felnyúlt, és lazán elkezdte masszírozni a golyóit, amitől Cas nem bírta tovább, és hangos nyögéssel Dean szájába élvezett.

Dean érezte, hogy Cas lehajol, és felhúzza maga mellé. A férfi szótlanul, pár másodpercig a szemébe nézett, hátra simította nedves haját, és hüvelykujjaival letörölte Dean arcáról a vízcseppeket. Végighúzta az ujjait Dean duzzadt ajkán, majd megcsókolta, olyan szorosan magához ölelve, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni.

Csak álltak ott percekig a lehulló forró vízesésben, és Dean érezte, tudta, hogy nem akar tovább várni. Magában akarta érezni Cas-t itt és most.

xxx

Dean a vastag, puha szőnyegen térdelt, és Cas megbűvölve bámulta. Ott térdelt vele szemben, és nézte, ahogy a kandalló lángja lobog a zöld szemében, arca kissé kipirult, és gyönyörű volt, ahogy mindig. Cas mindent szemügyrevett rajta, centiméterről centiméterre. A kissé még mindig nedves haját, ami most kócosan tapadt a homlokára, a gyönyörű zöld szemeit, a szeplőket az orrán, amiket annyira imádott. Soha nem látott még férfit, akinek szebb, kívánatosabb és puhább ajka lett volna, mint neki. Megfogta az állát, felemelte a fejét, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Aztán tovább nézelődött. Az elmúlt pár hónap alatt Dean még jobb formába került, mint azelőtt volt. Mellkasa most már határozottan izmos volt, és kifejezetten jól mutatott rajta a régi pentagram tetoválás. És ahogy a tekintete még lejjebb vándorolt, Cas szerszáma félkeményből rögtön keménnyé váltott. Ő már túl volt egy fantasztikus kielégülésen, pont úgy, ahogy a fantáziálásaiban, csak az orgazmus sokkal erőteljesebb volt. De Dean farka még mindig érintetlenül állt előtte, és Dean türelmesen várt. Cas gyengéden hozzáért a férfi duzzadó tagjához, de közben nem vette le a szemét Dean arcáról. A látvány önmagában is kielégítő volt. Dean behunyta a szemét, és nehezen nyelt egyet, miközben halkan nyögött. Ahogy Cas marokra fogta, Dean arca eltorzult a gyönyörtől, ajkai szétnyíltak, és kissé hangosabban és mélyebben lélegzett. Ahogy Cas ritmusa gyorsult, úgy gyorsult Dean légzése is, míg már szinte zihált, és kéjesen nyöszörgött.

- Cas….Istenem….Cas, annyira…kívánlak- lihegte – annyira….

- Mondd el, Dean… - Cas hangja halk volt és mély, és nem tudta levenni a szemét Dean arcáról - mondd el,mit szeretnél.

- Magamban… akarlak… érezni – nyögte Dean, mire Cas a másik kezével arra ösztönözte Dean-t, hogy széttárja a lábait. Így ott térdelt előtte széles terpeszben, amitől kicsit alacsonyabb lett, mint Cas.

Cas lassan, de határozottan feldugta az egyik ujját Dean hátsójába, majd rögtön utána a másikat is. Érezte, ahogy Dean szinte beleül a mozdulatba, ahogy Cas elkezdte ujjait ki-be húzni-tolni. Dean átölelte Cas vállát, a hátába markolt, és közben a nyakát csókolta, majd gyengéden harapdálta édes kínjában.

- Így gondoltad? – kérdezte Cas, élvezte, ahogy a másik férfi szinte egész testében remeg a gyönyörtől. Saját kőkemény farkát Dean hasához nyomta.

- Igen…nem…még…erősebben – Dean szinte már nyöszörgött.

- Elmondom, mit fogok tenni – súgta Dean fülébe – Odatérdelsz a kanapéhoz, és ráfekszel, a kezedet pedig a párnán tartod. Én pedig hátulról beléd megyek, és lassan kezdelek dugni, olyan lassan, és addig, amíg szinte az eszedet veszted az élvezettől…

- Cas….

- … aztán felgyorsulok, és olyan keményen duglak, hogy elélvezel, anélkül, hogy hozzád érnék. Aztán hanyatt döntelek a szőnyegen, szétfeszítem a lábaid, és újra addig löklek, amíg kemény nem leszel megint. És addig csókollak, addig harapdálom tested minden porcikáját, amíg újra elmész, olyan keményen, ahogy még soha életedben.

Cas érezte, hogy Dean egész teste remeg az élvezettől, és szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy szinte látszott a mellkasán. Cas ledöntötte a kanapéra, ráhajolt, és gyengéden harapdálni kezdte a tarkóját. Nyelvével barázdát szántott Dean nedves hátán, egészen a farpofáig, aztán pár erőteljesebb nyelvcsapással benedvesítette a már kitágított lukat.

- Cas, könyörgöm – zihálta Dean, miközben olyan erősen markolta a kanapét, hogy ujjai kifehéredtek a szorítástól.

Cas felegyenesedett, megfogta Dean állát, és kissé maga felé fordította, hogy egy szenvedélyes csókot nyomjon a szájára, és egyetlen erős mozdulattal beléhatolt.

- Aahh – Dean felnyögött, és Cas csodálta, hogy nem élvezett egyből a kanapé oldalára.

Dean úgy fel volt húzva, mint egy harcra kész íj, és Cas tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje az elsőig, de ki akarta élvezni, és azt akarta, hogy Dean-nek olyan orgazmusban legyen része, hogy szinte eszét veszítse a gyönyörtől. Lassan kezdett el mozogni, érezte, hogy Dean minden egyes lökésnél hátrébb tolja a csípőjét. Cas erősen megmarkolta, és egy helyben tartotta, miközben egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban lökte a farkát Dean-be.

Cas-nek hihetetlen önuralma volt. A Mennyországban érezte magát, és bármely pillanatban kész volt elélvezni, de ez most nem róla szólt. Azt akarta, hogy Dean egyedül menjen most el, hogy aztán szépen lassan együtt jussanak fel a csúcsra, és együtt robbanjanak. Nézte, ahogy Dean teste remeg alatta, ahogy kezei a kanapét markolják, és az arcát a párnába temeti, hogy elfojtsa a kiáltásait.

- Cas…Jézusom…igen… - és ehhez hasonló nyögések hagyták el Dean száját, míg végül csak artikulátlan hörgések törtek fel a torkából.

xxx

Aztán Dean akkorát élvezett, hogy ha nem feküdt volna a kanapén, valószínűleg összeesik. De Cas nem hagyott neki sok időt. Magához húzta a szinte teljesen elernyedt testét, és lefektette maga alá a szőnyegre. Dean még annyira kába volt, félig öntudatlanul feküdt, aztán felpattantak a szemei, amikor megérezte, hogy Cas, a még túlságosan is érzékeny testrészéhez ér. Megpróbált elmozdulni az érintés elől, de Cas gyengéden visszafogta, és az ondót síkosítónak használva elkezdte újra simogatni. Dean érezte, ahogy Cas fölé hajol, és a nyelve hegyével ingerelni kezdte az egyik mellbimbóját. Látatlanul is tudta, hogy Cas elmosolyodik, ahogy Dean farka megrándult a markában. Cas nyelve hamarosan a másik mellbimbóhoz vándorolt, de azt puha ajkai közé vette, és húzta, szorította, és addig ingerelte, amíg Dean farka lassan újra duzzadni kezdett.

Dean beletúrt Cas selymes hajába, másik kezével a vállába markolt, és tudta, hogy valószínűleg ennek nyoma marad. De tudta azt is, hogy Cas nem bánja. Szerette érezni a testén Dean erejét, ahogy Dean is szerette Cas dominanciáját, és gondoskodását. Hirtelen belemarkolt Cas hajába, és felemelte a fejét, hogy belenézhessen abba az óceán kék szempárba. Cas tekintete homályos volt a vágytól, de ahogy pillantásuk találkozott, kitisztult, és mélyen nézett Dean zöld szemeibe. Így hatolt belé újra, hogy nézték egymást. Egyikük sem fordult el, vagy szakította meg a kontaktust. Élvezettel fedezték fel egymás arcán az élvezet és bujaság minden apró jelét. Mindketten verejtékben úsztak, Cas egyre mélyebben és mélyebben hatolt Dean-be, ő pedig a lábát összefogta Cas hátsóján, és még erősebben tolta magába. Közben hol Cas hátát karmolta, hol az arcát simogatta, hol a haját húzta, vagy éppen felemelkedett a szőnyegről, és a mellbimbóit szopta olyan hévvel, hogy Cas már olyan hangosan nyögött, hogy szinte elnyomta a csattanások zaját, ahogy a csípője Dean farpofáinak csapódott.

Dean újra közel volt, nagyon közel, de nem akarta, hogy vége legyen. Annyira édes volt a gyönyör, annyira akarta magában érezni Cas-t, hogy a növekvő orgazmusát minden alkalommal visszatartotta. De amikor Cas erős markába vette a farkát, és olyan ütemesen kezdte húzogatni, ahogyan őt kefélte bele a vastag szőnyegbe, már nem bírta tovább. Tudta, hogy Cas is jön vele, hogy már ő is a végét járja, hát hagyta, hogy elragadja őket a totális orgazmus, és újra olyat élvezett Cas tenyerébe, hogy egy pillanatra elsötétült a világ. Még érezte, hogy Cas lök rajta pár iszonyú erőset, szinte centiket csúszott felfelé a szőnyegen az erejétől, majd Cas izzadt, forró teste az ő mellkasára omlott, és zihált erősen. Dean is úgy lihegett, mintha Marathon-t futott volna, de nehezen kapott levegőt így, hogy Cas rajta feküdt. Valószínűleg ezt ő is megérezhette, mert lefordult róla, és melléfeküdt. Ott ziháltak mindketten izzadtan a kandalló előtt, és Dean még soha ilyen boldognak nem érezte magát életében. Lelke csordultig volt szerelemmel, sőt rajongással, teste kielégült, és erőt vett rajta a fáradtság. Érezte, hogy Cas fölé hajol, és hátrasimítja a haját, simogatja az arcát, csókokat nyom a homlokára, szájára, az orra hegyére, majd szorosan magához húzza. Levett a kanapéról egy takarót, és magukra terítette. Dean Cas felé fordult, arcát belefúrta a férfi mellkasába, és elnyomta az álom.

xxx

Dean arca verejtékben úszott. Homlokát öntudatlanul ráncolta össze, és feje aprókat rándult.

- Nem…ne..kérlek- nyögte újra meg újra.

Cas némán nézte, ahogy Dean-t rémálmok gyötörték. Most már hetek óta. Amióta újra szeretkeztek, szinte minden éjjel együtt aludtak, hol Cas, hol Dean lakásán. Pár nap elteltével kezdődtek a rémálmok. Dean minden éjjel forgolódott, nyögött, és könyörgött. Cas jól tudta kinek. Eleinte mindig felkeltette, de Dean sosem feküdt vissza aznap éjjel. Vagy a Tv-t nézte, vagy újságot olvasott, vagy csak bámult kifelé némán az ablakon. De pár nap után kezdett rajta látszani a kialvatlanság. Kimerült volt és hallgatag, a tanulásra is nehezen figyelt oda. Ezért Cas úgy döntött, hogy még a rossz álmokkal teli alvás is jobb, mint az egyáltalán nem alvás. Így aztán minden éjjel némán szenvedett, ahogy látta, hogy Dean mennyire szenved a rémálmok alatt. Ilyenkor átölelte, és bízott benne, hogy pusztán a közelsége, és a szeretet, ami áradt belőle, elég lesz, hogy egy kicsit megnyugtassa Dean-t. Néha elég volt, néha nem.

De a rémálmokat leszámítva minden tökéletes volt. Napközben mindketten dolgoztak, Dean hetente kétszer délutánonként az iskolában volt. A maradék időt mindig együtt töltötték, és együtt aludtak. Ha Dean éjszakás volt Bobby-nál, Cas egyedül aludt, ha alvásnak lehet nevezni azt a pár órát, amit nem telefonálással vagy sms-ezéssel töltöttek. Boldogok voltak és szerelmesek.

Aztán a rémálmok súlyosbodni kezdtek, és Dean már magától is felébredt, ordítva az éjszaka közepén, zihálva és verejtékben fürödve. Cas mindig ott volt mellette, és magához ölelte, nyugtatta. Tudta, hogy Dean rémálmai azóta jelentkeztek, amióta újra együtt voltak, és lassan kezdte megérteni azt, hogy hiába is szeretné az ellenkezőjét, Dean a saját életénél is jobban féltette őt. Dean elmondta neki, hogy amíg külön voltak, szinte soha nem jutott az eszébe Alastair, hogy újra visszatérhet, vagy bármi módon árthat még nekik az életben. De most, hogy volt mit veszítenie, újra és újra előjöttek a félelmei.

Cas hátát az ágy támlájának támasztotta, karjában tartva a még mindig ziháló Dean-t. Addig simogatta a karját, hátát, és csókolta a feje búbját újra és újra, közben csitította, míg Dean lassan megnyugodott, és ellazult Cas ölelésében.

- Utazzunk el – mondta egy kis idő után csendesen. – Csak egy pár napra, egy hétvégére. Szabaduljunk ki a városból. Menjünk el Vermont-ba. Kibérelünk egy kis házat valahol a semmi közepén, és lazítunk. Rengeteget dolgoztunk mostanában, te is, én is. Ránk fér a pihenés.

- Vermont-ba, mi? – Dean halványan mosolygott. – És átviszel az öledben a küszöb felett?

- Ha téged ez tesz boldoggá – felelte mosolyogva Cas – gyémántgyűrűt is kaphatsz.

- Idióta – horkant fel Dean – de nem bánom, menjünk. Jól esne a lazítás. És szeretnék végre napi 24 órát veled lenni.

- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük. Mikor indulunk?

- Ho-hoo. Ez nem olyan egyszerű. Én nem saját magamnak dolgozom – Dean szokásos gúnyolódó hangsúlyára Cas elhúzta a száját. – És a suliban is vizsgák jönnek. Kell egy pár hét, mire el tudok szabadulni.

- Akkor a vizsgák után. Bár megjegyzem hétvégén Bobby sem tart rád igényt, és suli sincs. Pár nap Dean. Nem hetekről beszélek. De kell egy kis lazítás, főleg neked.

Cas nem akart heteket várni. Most akart menni, lehetőleg azonnal összecsomagolni, kocsiba ülni, és itt hagyni ezt a zsúfolt várost. Ha csak pár napra is. Nem akart reggelente elválni Dean-től, nem akart külön tölteni egy percet sem. Jól tudta, hogy ha állandóan egymás mellett lennének, az megölné a kapcsolatot, de most szüksége volt arra, hogy folyton vele legyen. Mint egy nászút, ahogy Dean célzott rá.

- Nem bánom – mondta végül Dean – akkor menjünk most a hétvégén. Én vezetek.

Cas horkantós kis nevetést hallatott. Ez jellemző volt Dean-re. A szexben ugyan ő volt „alul", de a kapcsolatukban minden másban Dean volt a totális férfi. És ki más vezethetne, mint ő?

xxx

Dean alig várta, hogy a pénteki napnak vége legyen. Megkérte Bobby-t, hogy előbb elmehessen pár órával, hogy még aznap odaérjenek Vermont-ba. Bobby meglehetősen elégedett volt Dean munkájával, így minden további nélkül csúszhatott pár órát. Megbeszélték, hogy Cas is előbb bezárja a boltot, így ha kora délután elindulnak, estére odaérnek, és van majdnem két teljes napjuk Vermont-ban. Dean sosem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen kispolgári lesz. Hogy egy nyálas kis hétvégéért így megőrül. De tetszett neki, hogy ennyire hétköznapiak, és ennyire közhelyesek. Normálisnak érezte magát, talán most először életében. Hazament, és elkezdett pár dolgot összepakolni. Sok ruhára nem volt szüksége, tudta, hogy úgyis nagyrészt az ágyban töltik a napot. Még ha körül is néznek a környéken, hiszen gyönyörű, még akkor sem kell sok mindent pakolnia. Az óvszer és a síkosító elég lesz. Sőt, óvszer talán nem is kell. Megbeszélték Cas-szel ezt a dolgot. Dean csináltatott egy tesztet, ami hála istennek negatív lett minden fertőző betegségre, Casnek pedig nem is volt szüksége a tesztre. Attól függetlenül, hogy nem éltek együtt még, teljesen biztosak voltak a másikban. Hogy is kételkedhettek volna.

Dean kezdett nyugtalankodni. 4 óra elmúlt, és Cas még sehol. a terv szerint Cas 4-kor odamegy a kocsival Dean-ért, és onnan mennek tovább. Dean hiába hívta, nem vette fel. Tudta, hogy a forgalomban Cas nem szereti felvenni a telefont, de akkor hol a fenében volt már? Próbált megnyugodni, elvégre mégis csak péntek délután volt, ilyenkor kicsit felbolydul a város, mindenki igyekszik ki vidékre, vagy legalább a külvárosokba. De valamiért nagyon rossz érzése volt. Napok óta. És tudta, hogy nem az utazás miatt. Annak gondolatára kellemes izgalom, és bizsergés fogta el, de valahogy az örömteli várakozásba belevegyült valami nagyon, nagyon rossz érzés.

Dean sötét gondolatait élesen szakította félbe a telefonja. Megrezzent, de amikor meglátta Cas nevét a kijelzőn rögtön felelt a hívásra.

- Cas? Hol a fenében vagy, és miért nem veszed fel a telefont? Már régen itt kellene lenned. – Dean tudta, hogy nem veszekedéssel kellene kezdeni életük első közös utazását, de nem tudott magán uralkodni. Dühös volt, és aggódott.

- Hello Dean – a hangtól Dean arcából kifutott a vér, megszédült, és az ágyra rogyott. – Sajnos kicsi Cassie éppen nem ér rá. Kicsit elfoglalt. Hogy úgy mondjam…. meg van kötve a keze.

- Nem… - Dean nem tudott többet kinyögni, nem tudott még gondolkodni sem. Nem, ez nem történhetett vele. Megint. – Alastair….

- Igen, Deano, lenyűgöz, hogy felismered a hangomat még ennyi idő után is. ezt bóknak veszem – kuncogott a milliomos gúnyos, sziszegő hangján.

- Ha bármi baja esik, én esküszöm…. – Dean kétségbeesése egy pillanat alatt váltott haragra. – Esküszöm, megöllek. Hallod? Nem érdekel, ha engem is magaddal viszel, nem érdekel semmi. Ha hozzáérsz egy ujjal is, megkereslek, levadászlak, és megöllek. Megértetted?

- Nahát, Dean…így kell egy régi ismerőst köszönteni? Ne aggódj! A kis szerelmednek nem esett bántódása. Még. Nem is lesz baja, ha te szépen szót fogadsz nekem. Nekem nem ő kell. Te kellesz. Alig vártam a napot, hogy ti szépen újra egymásra találjatok. Jól elrejtőztél előlem, hiába kerestelek.

- Mi akarsz tőlem? – Dean magának már annyiszor feltette ezt a kérdést. Mit akart tőle ez az ember. Egyszer már megkapta, sőt kétszer is. Mit akart még?

- Hát nem egyértelmű? Dean, én nem vagyok hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy nekem nemet mondjanak. Én általában mindent megkapok, amit csak akarok. Kivéve téged. És ez bosszant. Erről szeretnék veled beszélgetni. Ülj taxiba, és indulj el. Nemsokára küldöm sms-ben, hogy hová. Megértetted?

- Beszélni akarok vele – Dean próbált józanul gondolkodni. Nem akarta, hogy Alastair csapdába csalja, és tudni akarta, hogy Cas jól van-e.

- Nincs velem a drágaságod. Ha látni akarod még élve, tedd, amit mondtam. A telefonja nem elég bizonyíték?

- Honnan tudjam, hogy még él?

- Dean, Dean, Dean…Minek tartasz engem? Holmi lelketlen szörnyetegnek?

- Erre most nem kell válaszolnom, ugye?

- Vigyázza szádra. – Alastair mézes-mázos hangja fenyegetővé vált. - Én üzletember vagyok, nem gyilkos. De kegyetlen az üzletben. Én üzletet akarok veled kötni, és ehhez nekem is kell egy tárgyalási alap. Castiel él, de ha sokáig akadékoskodsz, nem úgy látod viszont, ahogy elváltatok. Világos?

- Igen. – Dean nagyot nyelt, és mozdulatlanul ült az ágyon, a telefonra meredve. Szeme megtelt könnyel, és lehajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb utoléri a végzete, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar. Felállt, felvette a kabátját, és kilépett az ajtón.

xxx

Cas feje zúgott, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, csak homályos foltokat látott. Az is nehezére esett, hogy visszaemlékezzen, mi is történt vele, hogy került…..hol a fenében van egyáltalán? Ahogy kezdett fókuszálni, egy raktárépület belseje bontakozott ki előtte. Üres, és tágas, és rendkívül barátságtalan. Mozdulni akart, de éles fájdalom hasított a fejébe és a vállába. Mindkettőbe. Hamarosan felfogta, hogy karjai a feje fölé vannak kötözve, és a plafon egy gerendájához van rögzítve. A lába szinte alig érte a földet, vállai iszonyatosan feszültek, szinte már alig érzett valamit. Hangosan nyögött, ahogy felemelte fejét, és lassan körülnézett. Egy alak bontakozott ki a homályból, és elindult felé. Cas megfeszült, nem tudta, ki ez az ember, de nem sok jót nézett ki abból, aki orvul leütötte, és a plafonról lógatja lefelé.

- Felébredtél, szépségem? – sziszegte Alastair.

Cas rögtön tudta, hogy vége. A múltkor éppen hogy megúszta a találkozásukat, és azt csakis Dean-nek köszönhette. És ő elhagyta ezért. A felismerés, hogy a hála helyett összetörte annak az embernek a szívét, akire egész életében várt, hidegzuhanyként érte. Még a halál közeledténél is hidegebben. De Dean most nincs itt. És ennek Cas szívből örült.

- Helyes – folytatta Alastair, miközben lassan kőrözni kezdett Cas körül. – Akkor most szépen megvárjuk kettesben a kis szerelmedet. Már beszéltem vele, és nagyon szeretne csatlakozni a kis klubunkhoz. – A szikár férfi megállt Cas előtt, túlságosan is közel, szinte a tehetetlen férfi testéhez simulva. Cas próbált elhúzódni, de Alastair megfogta Cas állát és maga felé fordította. – Mit szólnál egy édeshármashoz, hm? Biztosra veszem, hogy Dean-nek van már benne gyakorlata. Te lehetnél középen. Megengedem, hogy te dughasd Dean finom kis seggét, de akkor te az enyém vagy. Nos?

- Menj a francba – Cas nehezen hörögte a szavakat, de egyenesen Alastair szemébe nézett. – Bárhogy is próbálkozol, nem fogod őt megkapni. Tehetsz bármit, vesztettél. Mert Dean az enyém! – Cas maga sem tudta, honnan vette a bátorságot, hogy egy pszichopata szemébe nézve még hergelje is azt. Hamarosan megérezte szavai súlyát, mert Alastair elengedte az állát, és visszakézből arcon ütötte Cas-t, aki az ütéstől elvesztette az egyensúlyát, lábai megrogytak, és a vállai még jobban megfeszültek. Egy fájdalmas kiáltás hagyta el a torkát, és próbálta visszanyerni az egyensúlyát.

Alastair megragadta Cas haját, és felrántotta a fejét, hogy egyenesen a szemébe nézzen.

- Azt javaslom, fogd vissza magad, ha látni szeretnéd még a kis menyasszonyod – sziszegte. Cas visszafogta a vágyat, hogy arcon köpje az előtte magasodó férfit. Így csak hallgatott, száját összeszorítva. És rettegett.

A múltkori élmény elevenen élt most benne újra, és nem tudta eldönteni, mi is volt rosszabb a legutóbb. Amikor őt ütötte-verte, erőszakolta és sebezte meg, vagy az, hogy látnia kellett, hogy Dean-nel teszi ugyanezt.

- Ha Dean megérkezik, – kezdte újra nyugodt hanggal Alastair – mert eljön, ezt ugye tudod, megkötözöm, és kényszeríteni fogom, hogy végignézze, ahogy megduglak. Azt akarom, hogy könyörögjön, hogy vele tegyem. Össze akarom törni, és nem csak fizikailag fokom a földbe taposni. Egy engedelmes rabszolgát csinálok belőle. Meg fogja tanulni, a kis ribanc, hogy velem senki nem szórakozhat.

Cas minden alkalommal megfeszült, amikor Alastair túl közel ért hozzá. Érezte, hogy a harag nőttön nő az emberben. Igazi megszállottja lett Dean-nek, és ez páni félelemmel töltötte el Cas-t. Már csak azért imádkozott némán, hogy Dean-nek legyen valami terve.

Dean kiszállt a taxiból az elhagyatott gyártelep szélén, ahogy Alastair utasította. Habozás nélkül indult el a megadott irányba. Nem hívta a rendőrséget. Egyrészt túl sokáig tartott volna magyarázkodnia, másrészt nagyon félt annak a lehetőségétől, hogy ha Alastair megneszeli a zsaruk közeledtét, azonnal végez velük.

Csendesen kinyitotta a raktárépület ajtaját, vett egy mély levegőt és bement. Már messziről észrevette a terem közepén álló Cas-t. Kezei a feje fölé voltak kötözve, és erőtlenül lógott a kötélen. Alastair-nek nyoma sem volt.

Dean odarohant Cas-hez, aki szinte alig volt eszméleténél. Arca elgyötört volt, és fáradt, de egy-két piros ütésnyomtól eltekintve nem volt komoly baja. Látszólag legalábbis. Dean óvatosan felemelte Cas fejét, és szólongatni kezdte:

- Cas, - suttogta remegő hangon – Cas, ébredj. Gyere, gyere hazaviszlek.

Dean a farmerja zsebéből elővette a pillangókést, amit mindig magánál hordott, hála az utcán töltött hosszú időnek. Cas összekötözött kezei fölött elkezdte elvágni a kötelet, miközben Cas lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és nehezen fókuszált az előtte álló alakra.

- Dean? – nyögte.

- Igen, bébi! Ne aggódj, itt vagyok. Most hazamegyünk.

- Csap….csapda – dadogta, szája száraz volt, hangja rekedt és halk.

- Tudom. Tudom, de meg kellett kockáztatnom. Nem hagyhattalak magadra.

- Ebben bíztam én is – hallotta Dean a sziszegő hangot közvetlenül a háta mögött.

Mielőtt elvághatta volna Cas kötelét, megfordult, hogy Alastair-re támadjon a késsel, de már csak a hatalmas ütést érezte az arcán. Alastair ökle kalapácsként sújtott le, és ő tehetetlenül a földre zuhant. Még volt annyi ereje, hogy felnézett Cas-re, aki kétségbeesetten kapálózott a kötélen, és próbált Alastair felé rúgni. De az már Dean fölé tornyosult, és újból ököllel az arcába csapott. Dean előtt elsötétült a világ.

xxx

Dean feje zúgott, érezte, hogy vér csordogál le az arcán, és a csuklói iszonyúan fájtak. Lassan emelte fel a fejét, próbálta a látását kitisztítani, ám egyelőre csak homályos foltokat látott. De egyből tudta, hol van, és mire számíthat. Tudta, hogy így lesz. Tudta, hogy nem lehet sok esélye egyből kiiktatni Alastairt, hiszen nála volt Cas, és nem kockáztathatta meg, hogy baja essen. Amikor a férfit egyedül találta a csarnokban, a remény felütötte a fejét, de igazából nem bízott benne, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz. Az élet nem lehet ilyen kegyes. Megtalálni a nagy szerelmet, elveszíteni és újra megtalálni már éppen elég mesébe illő volt. Hogy ez így is maradjon… ahhoz már csoda kellett volna.

Lassan kezdtek körvonalazódni a dolgok. Egy székhez kötözve ült. Karjai a szék karfájához voltak kötve a csuklójánál, olyan szorosan, hogy szinte a húsába vájt már a kötél. Lábai a szék lábaihoz voltak rögzítve. Alastair roppant alapos volt. Dean-en nem volt más, csak a farmerja és a póló. Alastair minden mást levett róla, és Dean kezdte érezni a fűtetlen hely fagyasztó hidegségét. Meztelen lábai átfagytak a hideg betonon. Tekintetével megkereste Cas-t, aki szintén siralmas látványt nyújtott. Kabát rajta sem volt, de legalább a cipője, és egy vékony, hosszú ujjú fekete pulóver melegíthette a testét. Dean nem tudta pontosan, mióta lehetett Cas ebben a helyzetben, de egy pár órája biztosan, és a vékony ruha nem sokat segíthetett rajta. Ez a fellógatott testhelyzet pedig csak rontott a helyzetén. Cas most eszméleténél volt, de reszketett, és aggódó arccal nézte Dean-t, ahogy magához tér. Lassan kezdte érzékelni a többi dolgot körülötte, és meglátta, ahogy Alastair lazán sétálgat fel-alá kettőjük között. Amint meglátta, hogy Dean magánál van, odalépett, és szó nélkül arcon ütötte. Dean feje oldalra csapódott, és egy halk nyögés hagyta el a torkát. Még az előző ütésből sem tért magához teljesen, de máris jött a következő. Aztán még egy. Szája megtelt vérrel, és homályosan látta, hogy Cas szavak nélkül vonaglik, arcát eltorzítja az aggodalom, düh és fájdalom keveréke. Senki nem szólt egy szót sem. Végül pár ütés után Alastair megragadta Dean haját, felemelte a fejét, hogy egyenesen az arcába nézhessen, és erőteljesen szájon csókolta.

- Hello Dean – szólalt meg mosolyogva – hiányoztál, ugye tudod. Bár a legutóbbi találkozásunkkor elég udvariatlan módon köszöntél el. Én mégis alig vártam, hogy újra láthassalak. Nagyon elrejtőztél ám. Hiába tudtam, hogy a drága kicsi Cas hol található, észrevettem, hogy már nem vagytok együtt. Így semmi értelme nem volt, hogy elintézzem. Alig vártam, hogy újra egymásra találjatok. Így már elvezethetett hozzád.

- Oké, akkor most megtaláltál – hörögte Dean. Elhatározta, hogy bármit is tartogat számára Alastair, nem fogja megtörni. – Engedd el őt! Neked én kellek. Állj bosszút, ahogy akarsz, de őt hagyd ki belőle.

- Dean, Dean, Dean – Alastair hosszú ujjai még mindig Dean haját markolták, míg a másik kezével erősen megragadta Dean állát – Hát még mindig nem érted? A bosszú csak egy része annak, amiért most itt vagyunk. Megkínozlak testileg-lelkileg, hogy ne maradjon egyetlen épp porcikád sem. Ahhoz, hogy a tested összetörjem, megvannak az eszközeim – egy kicsiny asztal felé mutatott, amid Dean eddig nem vett észre, és most sem látta pontosan, mi lehet rajta, de kezdett úrrá lenni rajta a pánik. – De ahhoz, hogy a lelkedet is széttépjem, szükségem van a kis drágádra. Mert tudom, hogy magadat nem tartod sokra, de őt….. nos, érte bármit megadnál. De én nem fogok kérni. Pusztán elveszem tőled, szép lassan, és fürdök majd a kínodban. Felvágom az ereit, és itt hagyom, téged pedig begyógyszerezlek és magammal viszlek oda, ahol senki nem fog megtalálni. Nem mintha bárki is keresne. És szép hosszú éveket fogunk eltölteni együtt. És csak rajtad áll, hogy neked ez mennyire lesz kín. Ha behódolsz, még akár élvezheted is.

Dean érezte, hogy Alastair minél tovább beszél, annál jobban nő benne a félelem, a kétségbeesés, és a düh.

- Dögölj meg – bökte ki keserűen, és a szájában lévő vért Alastair arcába köpte.

A magas férfi arcát eltorzította a düh, elengedte Dean haját, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal úgy szájon vágta Dean-t, hogy egy pillanatra elsötétedett minden. De csak egy pillanatra. Mert a következőben Alastair egy vödör jeges vizet zúdított az arcába. Dean levegő után kapkodott, amúgy is át volt fagyva, a jéghideg víz már csak hab volt a tortán. És attól, amit utána látott, még jegesebb rémület fogta el.

- Nem – nyögte, amikor Alastair leemelt az asztalról egy baseball ütőt, és lazán forgatta a kezében, miközben Cas elé sétált.

xxx

Castiel már nem érezte a karjait, amik szinte már kiugrottak helyükről. Arcán égett az ütések helye, és nagyon fázott is, mégis érezte, hogy ez még mind semmi ahhoz, ami most jön. Iszonyúan szenvedett a látványtól, ami előtte volt. Dean némán reszketett, a jéghideg víz eláztatta a ruháját, szája már szinte kék volt. Arca csupa zúzódás, de a tekintete nem volt kétségbeesett. Villámokat szórt. Még akkor is, amikor Alastair megragadta a baseball ütőt és felé sétált. Cas meredten bámulta Dean, megpróbálta kizárni a férfit, aki az ütőt lóbálva megállt előtte. Felkészítette magát az ütésre, fogalma sem volt, mire számítson, még soha nem ütötték meg így. Igazából még máshogy sem nagyon, az egyetlen ember, aki fizikailag bántalmazta, az Alastair volt.

Látta, ahogy Alastair felemeli az ütőt, és látta, ahogy Dean üvölteni kezd, és kínjában előrehajol a széken. Behunyta a szemét, és a következő pillanatban olyan fájdalmat érzett, amit még soha. Az ütés a térdét érte, ami nagy valószínűséggel azonnal eltört. Lecsukott szeme mögött a sötétség fehéren kezdett vibrálni, és hallotta a saját üvöltését. Hátravetette a fejét, és vállai még jobban megfeszültek, ahogy elernyedt a kötélen. Lába már nem tartotta tovább. Úgy érezte rögtön elájul.

- Te rohadt állat! – hallotta Dean zokogó ordítását – Te szadista szemétláda! Megöllek, érted? Még egyszer nem hibázok! Ki foglak nyírni! Hogy dögölnél meg te rohadék!

Cas kinyitotta a szemét, hogy lássa, biztosan Dean ül-e előtte a székben. Olyan dühöt és olyan elszántságot érzett a szavaiból, amilyet Dean-nél még soha nem tapasztalt. Nyoma sem volt megadásnak, vagy az önfeláldozásnak. Könnyein keresztül látta, ahogy Alastair odament Dean-hez, és jó párszor megütötte, amíg Dean el nem hallgatott.

- Tanulhatnál egy kis jó modort és tiszteletet – mondta, miközben újra a hajánál fogva rántotta fel Dean fejét. – És a gyönyörű szádat is használhatnád másra. A múltkor úgyis elmaradt az előjáték. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha bepótolnánk?

Alastair a szabad kezével lehúzta a nadrágja zippzárját, és elővette félig már kemény farkát. Cas behunyta a szemét. Nem akarta látni, ahogy ez az elmebeteg állat a szerelme szájába tömi a farkát. De nem akarta magára hagyni Dean-t azzal, hogy kirekeszti a valóságot. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megkereste Dean tekintetét. De ő nem akart ránézni. Alastair-t nézte villámló tekintettel, némán utalva arra, hogy ha most betömi a száját a farkával, nagyon rosszul fog járni. Alastair olvasott Dean szeméből, és a zsebéből előhúzta Dean kését, és a fiú torkának szorította.

- És ha egyszer is megérzem a fogad, felborítom minden tervemet és azonnal elvágom a torkod, megértetted? És most nyisd ki szépen a szád!

Dean elszántsága rögtön eltűnt a tekintetéből. Szemét lesütötte szégyenében, miközben Alastair rántott egyet a fején, és a farkát Dean szájába adta.

Cas hiába próbált szemkontaktust teremteni Dean-nel, az nem nézett rá, miközben Alastair ritmusosan dugta a száját, egyre vadabb tempóban. Dean összeszorította a szemét, ahogy Alastair a hajánál fogva rángatta a fejét. Közben Cas térdéből lassan elmúlt a szúró, éles fájdalom, és a folytonos tompa fájdalom vette át a helyét. Arra a lábára továbbra sem bírt ráállni, de a másikkal megtámasztotta magát, enyhítve a feszítést a vállaiban.

- Oh, Dean – nyögte Alastair – imádom, amikor emlékeztetsz arra, miért is akarlak én annyira téged. Ilyenkor rájövök, hogy megéri ez a felhajtás. De most nem fejezhetjük be így, még van egy kis dolgom – azzal kihúzta a farkát Dean szájából, és elengedte a haját. – Mivel te most éppen a másik becses kincseden ülsz, kénytelen vagyok valaki más lukával beérni.

- Nem! Hagyd békén! – Dean levegő után kapkodott, szája piros volt és duzzadt a beleerőszakolt nemi szervtől, és hangja rekedt a meggyötört hangszálaitól.

- Ugyan már Dean, csak nem gondoltad, hogy ennyivel megúszod – lassan odasétált Cas-hez, aki minden egyes lépésnél jobban megfeszült a kötélen.

Alastair megállt Castiel mögött, előrenyúlt, megfogta Cas állát, miközben a fülébe sziszegett:

- A múltkor úgysem volt alkalmam befejezni, amit elkezdtem. Dean félbeszakított, minket, ugye? Pedig amit éreztem, az igencsak finom volt.

- Eressz el! Ne nyúlj hozzám – tiltakozott Cas, próbálta kiszabadítani magát Alastair szorításából, de minden egyes mozdulat belenyilalt a térdébe.

Érezte, ahogy a férfi, ellentmondást nem tűrően egy mozdulattal lerántja róla a nadrágot. Érezte, ahogy a keményen előremeredő szerszáma a fenekéhez ér. Aztán Alastair valami rongyot tömött a szájába, és a pánik úrrá lett rajta. És akkor elkapta Dean pillantását.

Dean meredten nézett Cas szemébe. Nem volt benne kétségbeesés, sem düh. Tudta, hogy nem tehet ellene semmit. Tudta, hogy Alastair meg fogja tenni, és hiába reszketett egész teste a dühtől, Cas-en ez nem segített. Most nyugodtnak kellett maradnia, hogy Cas-t megnyugtassa. Végül is ez csak egy dugás volt. Tudta, hogy Cas ehhez nincs hozzászokva, hogy idegenek az akarata ellenére lökjék bele a farkukat, de ez járt a legminimálisabb fizikai fájdalommal. És ha túlélik ezt az egészet, akkor majd ő segít neki túljutni a traumán. Csak most meg kell nyugodnia.

- Cas – szólalt meg, hangja lágy volt, és nyugodt, bár reszketett a hidegtől. Cas ránézett a könnyein keresztül, és összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. – Cas, itt vagyok. Nem lesz semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz. Itt vagyok veled. Szeretlek.

Alastair belehatolt Cas-be, aki összeszorította a szemét, hátravetette a fejét, és üvöltött. Azaz üvöltött volna, de csak egy artikulátlan nyögés jött át a szájába tömött rongyon keresztül.

- Cas, nézz rám! – Kiáltott Dean, és látta, ahogy Cas lassan kinyitja a szemét, Dean-re néz, többször pislogott gyors egymásutánban, hogy a könnyeitől megszabaduljon. – Cas, itt vagyok veled! Bármi történjen is, csak engem nézz, érted? – Cas tétován bólintott. – Tudom, hogy nehéz, de próbáld meg kizárni őt. Csak rám koncentrálj!

- Nahát, Deano – szólalt meg Alastair Cas mögött – nagyon lovagias vagy. De ez nem fog megakadályozni abban, hogy szétkúrjam a drága Castieled finom kis seggét.

Alastair megragadta Cas csipőjét, körmeit a bőrébe vájta, és erőteljesen lökni kezdte. Cas újabb reszkető nyögést hallatott, de ezúttal nem vette le a szemét Dean szeméről. Dean megpróbált nyugodt maradni, de belül üvöltött. A torkában már érezte a feltörni készülő hányingerét, de nem tehette. Most neki kellett erősnek látszania. Ha nem is mentheti meg Cas-t ettől az iszonyattól, legalább lelkileg erősíti egy kicsit. Ennek ellenére érezte, hogy az szeméből hullani kezdenek a könnycseppek, pont úgy, ahogy Cas arcát is könnyek áztatták. Meredten néztek egymás szemébe, és tudták, amit mindketten gondoltak: bármi is lesz ennek az egésznek a vége, az a pár hónap boldogság, ami kijutott nekik, megér mindent.

- Szeretlek Cas – suttogta Dean, és egyre nehezebben uralkodott magán, amikor látta, hogy Alastair Cas nyakába harap, és egyre vadabbul löki.

Cas a harapásnál felnyögött a fájdalomtól, összeszorította a szemét, és fuldoklott a szájába tömött rongydarabtól.

- Mindjárt vége – próbálta nyugtatni Dean, bár tudta, hogy ezek csak üres szavak, és tudta, hogy ezt Cas is tudja. Ismerte Alastair arckifejezését, egy életre megjegyezte már.

Alastair lökött még párat Cas-en, aztán elengedte. Majd gúnyos vigyorral az arcán egyenesen Dean szemébe nézett. Dean tudta jól, hogy ennyivel nem úszták meg, csak azt szerette volna, ha végre békén hagyja Cas-t.

- Te aljas, beteg, szemétláda – hörögte – ennyit tudsz csak, egy magatehetetlen emberen kiélni az aberrációdat? Ha nem lennék megkötözve, puszta kézzel tépném ki a szíved.

- Nana, Dean – Alastair felemelte a kezét – csak vigyázz, hogy beszélsz. Ne feledd, meg vagy kötözve. És VAN mit veszítened. – Majd Cas-hez fordult – Te is úgy élvezted, ahogy én?

Cas a szeme sarkából Alastair-re sandított, és megpróbált elhúzódni előle, amikor Alastair előrenyúlt, és gyengéd mozdulattal megmarkolta Cas farkát. Cas behunyta a szemét, nagyot nyelt, és megborzongott.

- Ejnye, Castiel. Hiszen te teljesen puha vagy. Még egy félkeménység sem telt ki tőled? Pedig azt tudnod kell, hogy Dean így szereti, durván….

- Dögölj meg – vágott közbe Dean. Hangjában nyoma sem volt elesettségnek vagy kétségbeesésnek. – Talán azért nem áll fel neki, mert a fájdalom nem indítja be!

- Ugyan, Dean. Ez közel sem volt a fájdalomhoz. Még így sem, hogy Castiel koránt sincs olyan jól kitágítva, mint a te finom kis hátsód. Ez legfeljebb kellemetlen lehetett. A fájdalom…. – lassan odasétált a kis asztalkához, és leemelt róla egy izzó forrasztópákát – az egészen más.

- Ne! – Dean egyből megértette, mit akar Alastair, és tudta, hogy kár volt provokálnia. – Ne csináld!

De Alastair vigyorogva Cas combjához nyomta a vasat, és a levegőt betöltötte az égett hús szaga. Dean nem tudta, melyikük üvöltése a hangosabb. Cas hangja iszonyatos volt, még a rongy tompításán keresztül is. Izmai megfeszültek, ahogy próbált elmenekülni az égető fájdalom elől, de hiába. Aztán Alastair elvette a vasat Cas lábától, és az asztalra dobta. Felrántotta Cas nadrágját, majd odalépett Dean elé, belemarkolt a hajába, és az arcába sziszegett:

- Sokkal rosszabb is vár rá, ha nem kezdesz el alább venni a makacsságodból, kicsi Deano. – elengedte Dean haját, és szinte ugyanazzal a mozdulattal visszakézből megütötte. –De ne aggódj, most egy kis ideig végeztem vele. Most te jössz.

Dean nehezen emelte fel a fejét, és nézett Alastair arcába. Igen, félt tőle, hogy mit művel majd vele ez az állat, de bármit is, nem lesz annyira fájdalmas, mint az, hogy tehetetlenül nézi végig, miként erőszakolja meg a férfit, akit szeret. De hallgatott. Hamar megtanulta a leckét. Minden egyes visszavágástól csak Cas-nek lesz rosszabb.

- Nos Dean – kezdte mézes-mázas hangon, amitől Dean tarkóján égnek álltak a hajszálak. – Én most kielégültem egy időre, de attól tartok szegény Cassie nem élvezte túlzottan. Mint egyszer már mondottam volt, nagyon szívesen megnézném, ahogy két ilyen gyönyörű férfi leszopja egymást. Te már úgyis benne vagy, Dean, kezd te. Szopd le a kis szerelmedet. De úgy, hogy élvezze ám, lássam rajta, különben én veszem kézbe a dolgokat.

- Te beteg vagy – Dean képtelen volt visszafogni magát. Ezt nem! Nem fogja megcsinálni. Nem fogja ő is megalázni Cas-t. Inkább meghal, de ezt nem.

- Hogy mondod? Nem hallom jól.

- Nem csinálom. Erre nem vehetsz rá!

- Ó, dehogynem – mondta, és egyik kezével megfogta Dean lekötözött csuklóját, a másikkal pedig egyetlen mozdulattal eltörte Dean kisujját.

- Áááá, te rohadék – üvöltötte Dean, mire újabb reccsenés volt a válasz, és Dean gyűrűsujja is eltört. – Te beteg, szadista perverz állat – hörögte.

- Mondogasd csak Dean, van még ujjad bőven – mosolygott Alastair, és törte a következő ujjat, majd a következőt, és újra, amíg Dean bal kezén már nem maradt épp ujj.

Dean szinte eszét vesztette a fájdalomtól, már szinte hangok is alig hagyták el a torkát, annyira rekedt volt az üvöltéstől. Már nem káromkodott, nem szólt, mindig csak egyetlen szót motyogott Alastair kérdésére:

- Nem.

- Ugyan Dean, Te is élveznéd. Bár lassan nem marad épp csontod, amivel megfoghatnád azt a szép farkát. Bár neked jól megy kéz nélkül is – azzal még egy ujj tört, ezúttal már a jobb kézen.

Dean még két törést bírt ki, de a következő ujjánál feladta. Nem bírta tovább.

- Rendben, oké, megteszem! – kiáltotta, amikor Alastair megragadta a mutatóujját. – Megteszem, csak hagyd abba. Elég!

- Tudtam Deano, hogy végül meggyőzlek.

Dean nem mert Cas szemébe nézni. Legszívesebben leköpte volna magát, de már nem bírta elviselni a reccsenéseket, a fájdalmat. Lehajtotta a fejét, és zokogva motyogta szinte magának:

- Sajnálom Cas, ne haragudj! Kérlek.

- Dean – ahogy Dean meghallotta Cas elgyötört, rekedt hangját, felkapta a fejét. Ránézett, és látta, hogy Alastair kivette Cas szájából a rongyot. A perverz szemétláda. Vajon mire számít? – Dean, semmi baj. Minden rendben lesz. Szeretlek.

- Megszakad a szívem – gúnyolódott Alastair – hagyjátok a szappanoperát, jöjjön a pornó. És ajánlom, adjatok bele mindent. És utána – megsimogatta Dean arcát, aki megpróbálta elhúzni a fejét, de Alastair erősen megragadta az állát – ha kellőképpen felizgultam, téged is megduglak Dean. Itt a földön. Hasra fektetlek, és addig kúrlak, amíg eszméletednél vagy. Aztán….. aztán majd meglátjuk mi lesz. Mindenesetre remekül szórakozom.

Alastair elővette a zsebéből Dean kését, és elvágta a köteleit. Megragadta a pólójánál fogva, Cas elé rángatta, és ott térdre lökte. Dean arca éppen egy vonalba került Cas lágyékával. Normális esetben Dean imádta volna ezt. Imádta a szájába venni Cas-t, és addig kényeztetni, amíg szinte őrületbe nem kergette szerelmét. De most bármit megadott volna érte, hogy ne kelljen ezt tennie. Nem akarta megalázni sem Cas-t, sem saját magát, és végképp nem akarta Alastairt felizgatni.

Érezte a vállán Alastair súlyos kezének szorítását, ahogy előrefelé tolja.

Dean tűrőképességének határán volt. Iszonyúan fázott, fogai szinte összekoccantak a vacogástól. Égett az arca, és kezeiben szinte elviselhetetlen volt a fájdalom. Ahogy ott térdelt Cas előtt vizesen, vacogva, összetörten, megalázva, lassan kezdte feladni a reményt. Felnézett Cas-re, aki szomorú szemekkel, fájdalmas arccal nézett le rá. De Dean észrevett valamit a szemében, amitől egész testét melegség járta át, és valahonnan a mélyből új erő tört fel. Cas szemében lángolt a szerelem. Dean szíve nagyot dobbant, még mindig hihetetlen volt számára, hogy valaki ennyire szeretheti. És az erő, ami a mélyből most újra feltört, átjárta izmait, és szinte automatikusan cselekedett.

Amikor Alastair föléhajolt, hogy a fülébe súgjon, Dean hátravetette a fejét, és orron találta a férfit. Az hátratántorodott, így Dean-nek volt ideje felállni, és ráugrani Alastair-re. Kevés erő volt a mozdulatban, de ettől függetlenül sikerült a földre döntenie Alastair-t. A kezeit nem tudta használni, de gyorsan felállt, és kétszer Alastair bordái közé rúgott olyan erővel, ahogy csak bírt. Majd otthagyta, és az asztalról felkapta a kését. A hirtelen mozdulatra, hogy összetört ujjait használta egy pillanatra megdermedt és felszisszent, de aztán az ösztöne legyőzte a testét. Tudta, hogy ez az egy esélyük van. Cas-nek ez az egy esélye van. Odarohant hozzá, és elkezdte a vastag kötelet vagdosni. Cas teljes erejéből húzta lefelé, és Dean-nek már majdnem sikerült teljesen átvágnia, amikor Cas üvölteni kezdett. A következő pillanatban érezte, hogy Alastair hátulról átfogja a nyakát, és egyetlen mozdulattal a másik irányba hajította. Dean még látta, hogy Cas-t visszakézből arcon üti, amitől a férfi elernyedt a kötélen. Dean próbált a földön mászva menekülni Alastair elől, aki, mint a felbőszült bika iramodott utána, de nem jutott messzire. Alastair lendületből gyomron rúgta, amitől Dean elterült a földön. Az első rúgást követte még vagy három, Dean már nem számolta, kétségbeesetten kapkodott levegő után. Alastair megragadta a pólójánál fogva, felrántotta, és ülő helyzetben a falnak passzírozta.

- Dean, Dean – sziszegte – hát te soha nem tanulsz semmiből? Úgy látom, csak gondok vannak veled. Annyira akartalak, hogy a rabszolgám légy, az ágymelegítőm, de már látom, hogy csak a probléma lenne veled. Azt hiszem változtatok a tervemen, és inkább Castiel-t viszem magammal. Ő nem ilyen nyakas, mint te.

Dean megpróbálta Alastair karját elütni, hogy kiszabaduljon a szorításából, de már nem volt elég ereje. Alastair ökle még egyszer az arcába csapott, és Dean feladta. Még a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy a férfi kezében megcsillan valami, mielőtt lesújt. Hirtelen égető fájdalmat érzett a gyomra tájékán, aztán elsötétült a világ.

xxx

Cas félig elveszítette az eszméletét, amikor Alastair megütötte. Homályosan látott, fájt mindene, és úgy érezte, mozdulni sem tud. Aztán pár másodperc elteltével kezdett kitisztulni a látása, és látta, ahogy Alastair a földön rugdossa Dean-t. Abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy az életük most az ő kezében van. Most nem adhatja fel, most cselekednie kell. Minden erejét összeszedte, és elkezdte húzni a kötelet. Dean már majdnem átvágta, nem kellett sok, hogy elszakadjon. Alastair most Dean-nel volt elfoglalva, nem is figyelt arra, hogy Cas elszakította a kötelet, és a földre zuhant.

Cas egy másodpercig összeroskadva ült a földön, és akkor meglátta, hogy Alastair felmarkolja Dean földön heverő kését, és lesújt vele. Üvöltve vetette magát a férfira, de már késő volt. Dean összecsuklott, és amikor Alastair elengedte, eszméletlenül dőlt oldalra. Alastair kezében véres volt a kés, és Dean pólója pillanatok alatt itatódott át.

Cas Alastair mögé ugrott, és a még összekötözött kezeivel áthurkolta a nyakát, és szorítani kezdte. Alastair-t váratlanul érte a támadás, próbált Cas felé szúrni, majd a falnak hátrálva többször is nekivágta Cas-t a hideg betonnak. Hiába. Cas egy másodpercre sem enyhített a szorításán, és egy idő után érezte, hogy Alastair kezd kifogyni az erőből. Már a földön feküdtek, Alastair hanyatt feküdt Cas testén, és rúgkapált. Cas tekintete vadul lángolt, nem nézett Dean felé, tudta, hogy attól elgyengülne. És azt most nem engedhette meg magának. Ennek az embernek most meg kell halnia, máskülönben soha nem élhetnek majd nyugodtan. Mert élni fognak, ebben biztos volt. Ő is és Dean is örökre együtt.

Alastair mozdulatlansága kizökkentette Cas-t a gondolataiból. Nem lazította meg a kötelet, de óvatosan Alastair arcába nézett. A férfi szemei fennakadtak és a nyelve szinte kilógott a szájából. Halott volt.

Cas elengedte a nyakát, és lelökte magáról az élettelen testet. Nem messze tőle ott hevert Dean kabátja, odamászott és kivette belőle a mobilját. Hallotta, amikor Alastair felhívta, és megmondta neki, hogy sms-ben küldi el, hová menjen. Cas reménykedett benne, hogy Dean nem törölte kis az üzenetet, mert fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol van. Amikor megtalálta az sms-t, megkönnyebbült egy pillanatra, és hívta a mentőket. De még mindig nem nézett Dean-re.

Úgy érezte, hogy minél később néz rá, annál később, kell szembenéznie a valósággal. Végül ledobta a mobiltelefont, és odamászott Dean mozdulatlan testéhez. A falnak támaszkodott, és az ölébe húzta a jéghideg testet. Átkarolta, és az arcát Dean vállába temette. Dean feje az ő vállán nyugodott, alig lélegzett. Cas a könnyein keresztül nézte az elgyötört arcot, de nem látott mást, csak azt a gyönyörű férfit, akit alig fél évvel ezelőtt az utcán felvett a kocsijába. Cas megcsókolta Dean nyakát, és zokogni kezdett. Az erőszak, a térdtörés, és az égett seb a combján semmi volt ahhoz a fájdalomhoz képest, amit most érzett. Üvölteni szeretett volna, de már nem volt ereje hozzá. Ahogy ott ült a hideg kövön, karjában élete szerelmével, szinte érezte, ahogy Dean-ből elszáll az élet.

xxx

Dean 4 napja nem tért magához. Az orvosok azt mondták Cas-nek, hogy készüljön fel arra az eshetőségre, hogy esetleg soha nem ébred fel. De az orvosok nem tudnak semmit. Ők nem tudják, hogy Dean mennyire szereti őt, és mennyire vele akar lenni. Nem fogja magára hagyni. Vissza fog jönni hozzá.

Cas minden nap, reggeltől estig ott ült Dean ágya mellett. Eltört térde gipszben kinyújtva a tolószékben. Irónikus. Alig pár hónapja éppen ugyanígy festett a kép, csak fordítva. Csak éppen Cas nem volt kómában. Alastair kése éppen a gyomrán találta Dean-t, és a mentő nagyon sokára ért ki. Még ott helyben újra kellett éleszteni, miután alig egy-két perccel a mentők megérkezése előtt megállt a szíve. Aztán a mentőben még egyszer. És mégis itt van, és ver a szíve. Csak pihen.

Cas alig érzékelte a külvilágot. Hogy a nővérek és orvosok jönnek és mennek. Hogy Dean öccse, Sam is bejött, sőt még Bobby is naponta bejárt hozzá. Ő csak ült, és simogatta Dean kezét. Arról beszélt neki, hogy ha magához tér, elmennek Vermont-ba, és ha tényleg annyira gyönyörű és nyugalmas hely, mint ahogy mesélik, akár oda is költözhetnének.

Az orvosok azt javasolták Sam-nek, hogy kapcsolják le Dean-t a gépekről, hiszen nem sok esélyt látnak a gyógyulására. Sam-nek elég volt egyetlen pillantás Cas esdeklő arcára, és azonnal elutasította ezt a lehetőséget. Dean mindent megtett azért, hogy ő normális életet élhessen, és tartozik neki annyival, hogy most, amikor a bátyja találta meg végre a normális életet, most ne mondjon le róla. Szóval vártak.

Az ötödik napon Cas éppen arról mesélt Dean-nek, hogy mindenképpen szeretne majd macskát tartani, és tudja, hogy Dean úgyis vitázni fog vele, hogy neki kutya kell, szóval valószínűleg kutyás-macskás ház lesz az övék, de beleegyezik még egy teknősbe vagy görénybe is.

- Képzeld csak el, micsoda vircsaftot rendeznének a ház körül mindennap. Akár a gyerekek. Aztán este, amikor elcsendesülnek, leülnénk a nappaliba, a kandalló elé. Feltehetnéd a lábad a dohányzóasztalra is. Söröznénk, és néznénk a tv-t. Illetve te néznéd, én pedig olvasnék közben. Aztán szeretkeznénk minden este, a kandalló előtt, ahogyan a múltkor. Vagy bárhol a házban. Kint a kertben a csillagok alatt, vagy a zuhanyzóban, bárhol. És reggel együtt ennénk meg a reggelit, és együtt indulnánk munkába. Egész nap csak az járna a fejemben, hogy hol vagy és mit csinálsz, és vajon gondolsz-e rám, bár úgyis tudom, hogy igen. És ha a munkára koncentrálok is, akkor is ott motoszkálsz majd az agyam elrejtett zugában. Mindezt megtehetjük Dean. Örökké együtt. Csak annyi kell, hogy kinyisd a szemed. Kérlek, nyisd ki a szemed. Látnom kell, érted? Dean, én nem akarok nélküled élni. Nagyon nagy hiba volt, hogy akkor elengedtelek. Amíg veled nem találkoztam, nem is tudtam, mennyire üres az életem. Te adtál értelmet mindennek. Kérlek… ne menj el.

Cas szemét már égették a könnyek, de erős maradt. Nem omolhatott össze, hiszen neki kellett itt tartania Dean-t. Ujjai Dean begipszelt ujjainak hegyét érintették, és ő üres tekintettel bámult ki az ablakon. Egyszer csak fura érzés lett rajta úrrá. Mintha valami nem stimmelne. Valami változott. Aztán rájött. Dean keze megmozdult az övé alatt. Az egyik ujja nagyon gyengén, de határozottan tudatosan végigsimított Cas ujján.

Másnap Dean magához tért.

xxx

_1 év múlva_

- Chuck! Azonnal hagyd békén Michael-t! – hallatszott Cas kiabálása a házból. – Most nézd meg mit csináltál, te…. most hogy fogom előcsalogatni?

- Cas, a macskád egy bajkeverő, légy szíves ne a kutyán éld ki a frusztrációdat – nevetett Dean, ahogy a Bobby-tól ajándékba kapott Chevy Impalának támaszkodva várta, hogy Cas végre megtalálja a macskát, és kitegye a házból.

- Chuck folyton zaklatja – vitázott Cas, amikor végre megjelent az ajtóban, a karjában egy hatalmas fekete macskával.

- Mert Mike folyton kiprovokálja.

- Talán azért dühös, mert folyton Mike-nak hívod – incselkedett Cas, ahogy letette a macskát a teraszon lévő macskakosárba, és elindult Dean felé.

Dean már éppen beszállt volna a kocsiba, de Cas megfogta a csuklójánál fogva, és visszahúzta. Nekipréselte a kocsi ajtajának, és megcsókolta. Hosszan és szenvedélyesen.

- Cas, el fogok késni – szólalt meg Dean, amikor Cas megszakította a csókot.

- Nem fogsz, csak pár perc – suttogta rekedt hangon Cas.

Dean érezte Cas kemény farkát, ahogy gyengéden az övéhez dörzsöli. Tényleg sietnie kellett volna, de már az ő szerszáma is bizseregni kezdett.

- Oké. Nem bánom. Garázs?

- Nem, itt akarlak megdugni.

- Itt? Cas, itt bárki megláthat!

- Annál izgalmasabb. De amúgy is elment már mindenki a szomszédságból. És ez a jó a vidéki életben, hogy nincs tömeg.

Cas lenyúlt, és gyengéden masszírozni kezdte Dean félkemény farkát. Nem kellett sok hozzá, hogy Dean elveszítse a fejét. Beletúrt Cas hajába a tarkójánál, magához húzta, és erősen megcsókolta. Kezével rögtön nekiesett Cas övének, pillanatok alatt megszabadította a nadrágjától, míg Cas ugyanezt tette. Majd megragadta Dean a vállánál fogva, és egy mozdulattal megfordította, és ledöntötte a kocsi motorháztetejére. Dean hangosan nyögött, ahogy a levegő kiszalad a tüdejéből, és Cas egy másodpercet sem vesztegetve beléhatolt. Dean kezeit a kocsira szorította, és a farkát keményen lökte belé. Dean szétterpesztett lábakkal állt, és minden egyes lökésnél hangosan nyögött. Pár perc után Cas előrenyúlt, megfogta Dean farkát, és ugyanazzal a tempóval, amivel dugta, elkezdte kiverni. Dean a homlokát az Impala hűs karosszériájának nyomta, és elélvezett. Cas még kettőt lökött rajta, és zihálva omlott Dean hátára.

Dean érezte Cas testének súlyát, és hirtelen meleg karok fonták át a mellkasát, és szorították gyengéden.

- Köszönöm Dean – suttogta Cas a fülébe, és forró csókot nyomott a nyakára.

- Mégis mit?

- Hogy velem maradtál.

Dean nagyot nyelt, és küszködött a könnyeivel.

- Tudod, hogy sosem hagylak el. Szeretlek. És az, hogy tudtam, hogy te is szeretsz, mindennél több erőt adott. Te hoztál vissza Cas. Csak miattad vagyok most itt.

- Tudom – Cas elengedte Dean-t, és felegyenesedett, magával húzva szerelmét.

Még néhány percen át gyengéd csókokat váltottak, aztán beültek a kocsiba, és elhajtottak. A városban Dean kitette Cas-t az üzleténél, majd tovább hajtott.

Éppen tavaszodott, és a környék gyönyörű volt tavasszal. Ragyogott a nap, a fák kezdtek rügyeket bontani. Az emberek vidáman siettek a dolgukra, de mindig egymásra mosolyogtak, köszöntek, még pár szót is váltottak egymással. A gyerekek nevetgélve mentek iskolába, és Dean úgy érezte, mintha egy nyálas filmbe csöppent volna, ahol mindenki boldog és minden tökéletes. Szélesen elmosolyodott, ahogy leállította a motort a műhely előtt.

Boldog volt, és az élete tökéletes.

THE END


End file.
